Liberdade
by Smart Angel
Summary: Shaman Fight foi interrompido, Muitos partcipantes morreram, Muitas mudancas na vida do jovem Asakura... Tres anos depois, o Shaman Fight Retorna... Mais surpresas Para o jovem Asakura... ..::COMPLETA E EPILOGO!::..
1. Chapter 1

Uma jovem que aparentava ter seus 16 ou 17 anos andava pelas ruas escuras de Tóquio durante a noite. Seus cabelos loiros pareciam mais um cinza na escuridão. Sua pele de tão palida dava a impressão de ser um fantasma. Ela usava um casaco preto meio folgado, calças igualmente pretas, mas nem tão folgadas, um gorro azul marino com detalhes brancos. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. Ela usava alguns terços e um pequeno colar, simples, apenas uma linha preta, porem com uma linda pedra azul como pingente.

A jovem estava carregando sacolas de compras, e não tinha uma expressão em seu belo rosto, ao contrario das pessoas a sua volta, que estavam rindo, felizes, e brincando na neve, contentes, pois o natal estava próximo. Mas não a jovem. Não estava deixando aparecer emoções. Para ela tudo era indiferente.

Atrás dela flutuava um espírito de uma outra jovem, que deveria estar viva pelos anos em que a grande muralha da China estava sendo construída. Ela acompanhava cada passo da garota a sua frente, atenta para qualquer coisa. E de repente para de "andar".

-O que foi? – pergunta a jovem de cabelos loiros, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento em seu tom de voz.

-Nada não. Só tive um... pressentimento estranho. – respondeu o espírito em seu tom de voz sempre calmo, doce e inocente, porem, não animado dessa vez.

A jovem voltou a olhar para frente e caminhar, sem antes revirar os olhos. Esse tipo de coisa acontecia às vezes. Já nem ligava. Era tão comum quanto caminhar, pelo menos para as duas.

De repente ouvem um apito. Não estranham, sabiam o que era, mas mesmo assim um olhar para o lugar de onde vinha o som era inevitável.

A jovem deixou as sacolas no chão, e arregaçou a manga de seu casaco, revelando um artesanato indígena de cor preta.

-Finalmente a terceira luta! Contra quem iremos lutar? – pergunta o espírito sorrido, agora voltando ao seu jeito animado e infantil de sempre.

Um sorriso irônico aparece no rosto da jovem antes de responder a pergunta.

-Horo-Horo. – responde a jovem sem desfazer o sorriso.

-Horo-Horo? Que nome estranho! – disse o espírito rindo, ainda animada, a jovem sabia que, agora que ela tinha voltado ao seu estado infantil e sempre animado, demoraria a ficar quieta e calma como estava a poucos segundos atrás, ou como ela costumava a falar, "calada".

-Não o subestime. – advertiu a jovem olhando para o espírito, ignorando o fato de que ela começou a ficar animada, o que a irritava a maior parte das vezes – O nome dele pode ser estranho, mas ele é forte. É um dos antigos concorrentes. Pode ser uma luta bem interessante. E com ele é um xamã que utiliza o gelo, terá vantagem, devido a essa neve fora de época...

-E... Como você julga essa luta? – perguntou o espírito da menina curiosa.

-Apesar dele ser forte, ainda não é páreo para a gente. – responde a jovem.

-Isso quer dizer que... – ia dizendo o espírito antes de ser interrompido.

-Já ganhamos. – completa a jovem, logo em seguida olhando para céu – Horo-Horo, vai ser interessante lutar contra alguém conhecido. – diz a jovem olhando para o céu.

-E agora, o que faremos? Quero dizer... Iremos mudar algo na rotina? – perguntou o espírito.

-Não. Será a mesma coisa de todos os dias. – responde a jovem pegando as compras e voltando a andar – Iremos para casa, irei preparar a comida, comerei, tomarei meu banho, depos irei dormir, acordarei na mesma hora de sempre, e irei ao meu costumeiro treino, e você fara o que sempre faz quando estou no meu treino.

-Como quiser Anna. – diz o espírito voltando a "andar" atrás de Anna, porem já sorrindo e voltando por completo ao seu jeito animado e extremamente infantil e distraido.

Continua...

Deixem reviews...


	2. Capitulo 2

Na casa da família de Yoh Asakura, os antigos integrantes do Shaman Fight estavam aproveitando um jantar juntos. Discutindo sobre a coisa que os patches inventaram... De colocar "novos competidores".

Era uma noite animada, e todos estavam se divertindo, exceto por Yoh, que não conseguia tirar da sua cabeça daquele dia...

- Que idéia maluca dos patchs! – exclamou Horo-Horo – "Novos competidores no Shaman Fight!" Eles estão pensando que somos amadores! Só a gente não serve!

-Muitas pessoas morreram durante o intervalo Horo-Horo... Eles precisam de mais competidores para que possamos continuar a luta! E alem disso, do que reclama! Já estamos passados da primeira fase de qualquer maneira! – disse Ren, sem paciência.

Os amigos tinham mudado muito... Primeiro Ren não usava mais seu topete, ele deixa o cabelo solto o qual tinha crescido um pouco... fora que estava mais forte, depois de vários treinamentos durante o intervalo.

Horo-Horo não tinha mudado o seu cabelo, ao contrario do Ren, ele o usa da mesma maneira que usava há três anos, porem, tinha crescido muito, e usava roupas um pouco diferentes.

Lyserg foi o que mais mudou, alem de mudado seu corte de cabelo, ainda cresceu muito e seu rosto não estava mais tão feminino.

Manta, provavelmente era o que menos mudo, a única coisa de diferente era que agora, ao invés de apenas 80 centímetros, ele tinha 1 metro de altura.

Chocolove, apenas tinha cortado seu cabelo e crescido... E, conta piadas novas... Mas ainda sim, as piadas não tem graça...

Yoh, ele continuava o mesmo, ele ainda era magrelo, ele tinha crescido um pouco, e deixou sua franja crescer, cobrindo um pouco de seu rosto que não tinha mudado nada, apenas que não tinha sempre um sorriso, que nem antes. Ele continuava sorrindo sim, mas não tanto que nem antes. E quase nunca falava em reuniões durante a noite, principalmente depois que o Shaman Fight recomeçou... o que deixava seus amigos mais preocupados...

Yoh não tinha mudado externamente, e sim internamente. Aquele dia tinha marcado a sua vida, e ele apenas voltaria ao seu estado de antes, quando tudo voltasse ao normal, o que talvez nunca aconteça.

- O que houve Yoh? – perguntou Faust, quando notou que Yoh não falava nada, o que fez a atenção de todos se voltarem a ele.

-Eu só estava pensando... – respondeu Yoh triste, e depois adicionou – Na Anna, e naquele dia...

-Yoh... – disse Manta, preocupado com o amigo, desde daquele dia, Yoh não era o mesmo.

-A gente sabe que deve ser difícil para você Yoh... – ia dizendo Lyserg olhando para o amigo.

-Mas faz três anos! Tente esquecer sobre esse assunto! – disse Ren tentando consolar o amigo.

-Não é fácil de esquecer Ren! Mesmo que já tenha passado três anos! Eu sinto falta dela... E também... É difícil de acreditar como tudo aconteceu... – disse Yoh com um tom de tristeza na voz, olhando para baixo.

-Cara! Já faz três anos! Supera! – gritou Horo-Horo que já estava muito irritado naquele dia – Ela está longe! E do outro lado! Você sabe que agora ela não vai lutar com a gente! Esqueça e vai para outra! Aposto que ela já esqueceu sobre você, e que já superou tudo!

-Não é justo você dizer isso Horo-Horo! – gritou Yoh se levantando, irado com o amigo – Você sabe que ela não foi por vontade própria! Ela não está passando por isso porque quer! E você sabe disso!

Horo-Horo olhou surpreso para o amigo. Ele sabia que o assunto era bem delicado, mas não achava que ele iria levar tão a serio a coisa. Afinal, já tinha passado três anos desde que Anna tinha ido. Na cabeça dele não fazia nenhum sentindo ficar se pretendo a aquilo.

"_Cara! Ele deve mesmo ser apaixonado pela Anna..."_ pensou Horo-Horo.

-Horo-Horo não foi muito legal isso que você falou. – disse Chocolove – Eu nunca faria piada com esse assunto.

-É Horo-Horo, você sabe como o Yoh fica com esse assunto... – disse Manta.

-Seu Palerma! Olha que você fez! – disse Ren.

-Eu só queria vê-la novamente... – disse Yoh se sentando e olhando para baixo, ainda triste, e não prestando a mínima atenção no que os outros diziam.

-Você... Sabe que isso é meio impossível, certo Yoh? – perguntou Faust.

-Eu ainda tenho um pouco de esperanças... – diz Yoh.

-Por quê? – perguntou Manta para o amigo.

-Ela me disse que iríamos nos reencontrar se eu continuasse no Shaman Fight... – respondeu Yoh - Eu só não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso...

Yoh... olha cara, eu... – ia dizendo Horo-Horo antes de ser interrompido por um apito.

Todos, menos Yoh, olharam para Horo-Horo, que, com impaciência, arregaçou as manga e olhou para o artesanato. No oráculo de Horo-Horo estava piscando a frase _"Você tem uma mensagem"_. Depois de Horo-Horo apertar o botão que deveria, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ler o nome seu próximo adversário.

-Então Horo-Horo, com quem você vai lutar? – perguntou Lyserg olhando para o amigo.

Nenhuma resposta, Horo-Horo apenas mantinha os olhos arregalados no oráculo.

-Horo-Horo? – chamou Chocolove.

Horo-Horo continuou sem responder.

-Yoh...? – chamou Horo-Horo, depois de um tempo calado.

-Sim? – perguntou Yoh levantando a cabeça para o amigo

-Eu acho se desejo será realizado... - disse Horo-Horo ainda olhando o artesanato.

-Como assim? – perguntou Yoh confuso.

-Olhe você mesmo... – disse ele levantando o braço revelando o nome de seu adversário.

Os olhos de todos se arregalam. Ninguém podia acreditar no que tinha lido.

-Anninha... – disse Yoh em um sussurro.

-Não pode ser. – disse Manta.

-Então foi isso que ela quis dizer... – disse Ren.

No oráculo estava escrito o nome... _"__恐山アンナ – __Kyoyama Anna__"_.

Anna e seu espírito guardião continuavam se caminho para casa. Kanka estava dançando e cantando uma musica boba que tinha aprendido em uma de suas voltas por Tóquio. Tentava convencer com que Anna cantasse junto.

-Vamos _Ann_! – disse Kanka implorando para Anna cantar junto – Não é tão difícil! Vamos! Por favor!

-Não. – respondeu seria, olhando para frente.

-Vai! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! – ia implorando como uma criancinha faz.

-O que lhe faz pensar que irei cantar essa musica com você? – pergunta Anna se virando e olhando o espírito.

Kanka parou e olhou para Anna, sem dizer nada e sem nenhum sorriso. Depois de uns segundo, voltou a sorrir e falou:

-Por que é divertido!

-Não, não é. – Falou Anna sem paciência voltando a andar.

-Sim, é sim! – falou Kanka sorrindo.

-Eu prefiro quando você está CALDA. –disse Anna, dando ênfase na palavra "calada".

-Vamos _Ann_! Por favor! – implorou Kanka – Ah vamos! Olha é assim: - ela parou de falar e começou a pensar - Esqueci a letra... Espera, eu acho que era dessa maneira...

Anna revirou os olhos enquanto continuava a andar, apenas segurando as sacolas de compras. Ela se aproximava da casa, já estava bem acostumada com esse tipo de coisa. Se não era um musica, era um doce que ela queria que a Anna comesse, ou então um brinquedo que Kanka tinha achado bonito, ou simplesmente estava com vontade falar. Ela simplesmente ficava animada de vez em quando...

-Por favor _Ann_! Por favor! Por favor! – ia implorando Kanka novamente.

-Isso não funcionou antes, por que acha que ira funcionar agora? – perguntou Anna – E não me chame de _Ann_.

-Qual é _Ann_! – disse Kanka, mas de repente parou, e ficou seria – Você sentiu?

-Sim, ele esta aqui. – respondeu Anna olhando para porta de sua casa.

Elas entraram, e não ficaram surpresas ao vê-lo no sofá de Anna, olhando para a porta e sorrindo.

-Boa noite Anna. – disse o intruso olhando para Anna – Vejo que fez compras, também não era para menos, você não tem comida em sua geladeira. Eu chequei. Então, o que teremos para jantar?

-E eu não deveria ficar surpresa vendo você aqui na minha casa, certo?

-Lógico que não.

-Sobre a sua pergunta, eu não irei te fazer nada para jantar, porque... EU NÃO SOU SUA ESCRAVA! – disse Anna zangada.

-Não, você é minha _subordinada_! – disse o intruso sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM!

-Se não o que...?

Anna olhou para o "intruso". Dentro de seus olhos havia chamas de ódio e raiva por aquela pessoa.

-Maldito... – sussurrou Anna enquanto ia para a cozinha.

-Você diz isso, mas no futuro, será a minha esposa. – disse o "intruso" se levantando e indo para a porta da cozinha, olhando para Anna, e Kanka que estava ao seu lado.

-Isso não vai acontecer... nem daqui a um milhão de anos! – gritou Anna arrumando as compras.

-Podemos esperar ate lá, você sabe. – disse ele sorrindo – um milhão e um é o suficiente para você?

Depois disso, o intruso se retirou da cozinha e voltou para a sala. Kanka foi dr um geral na casa. Deixando Anna sozinha, preparando o jantar.

-Cretino... Eu odeio esse garoto... Maldito Hao... – disse Anna enquanto começava a fazer o jantar para ela e seu _"mestre"_.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado, e também espero que tenham tido uma idéia sobre a relação entre Kanka e Anna... Irá aparecer um bando de cenas parecidas como essa (a cena que as duas estavam voltando para casa) na fic. Em breve contarei mais informações sobre Kanka.

Lista dos personagens que "eu matei" para fazer a fic.

-Iron Maiden Jeanne.

-Todos os Gandharas (imagine que eles não voltaram do inferno...).

-Ryu (ia matar alguém do Balneario Funbari... O Yoh é o principal nisso sobrou o Ryu e o Faust, como o Faust é o medico e cura todos, e o Ryu não é um dos personagens preferidos das pessoas, decidi mata-lo).

-Todos os antigos subordinados (sim, ou desapareceram ou morreram, podem decidir, mas nenhum deles ira aparecer na fic, na verdade, nem sabem que o Hao ainda esta vivo...).

A Tamao não ira aparecer na fic. A morte ou a vida dela não afetara a fic em geral. Podem decidir se ela estará na mansão Asakura, ou numa viagem com o Micky (se não me engano ela foi treinada por ele...) ou morta. Podem escolher... como eu disse isso não afetara a minha fic em nada.


	3. Capitulo 3

Todos estavam em silencio. Na cabeça de todos giravam perguntas sobre isso. Anna estava participando do Shaman Fight. Agora o que ela tinha dito para o yoh fazia sentindo. Se Anna estava participando do Shaman Fight, certamente em algum momento do torneio iriam se encontrar. Mas, ainda tinha uma duvida na cabeça deles... Será que ela está do lado deles?

Yoh não ligava para aquilo. Na verdade, aquilo nem tinha passado por sua cabeça. Ele finalmente iria rever a Anna, depois de três longos anos, era só isso que importava. Ele se sentiu feliz como nunca se sentiu nos últimos três anos em que ela esteve fora...

-Em que lado vocês acham que ela está? O nosso ou do Hao? – perguntou Ren serio.

-Não sei dizer... – disse Horo-Horo – As chances de ela estar do lado do Hao são muito grandes.

-Devemos tomar cuidado... – disse Lyserg pensativo.

-O que querem dizer com isso? – perguntou Yoh confuso e chateado.

Todos olharam para Yoh. Tinham se esquecido do quanto delicado era a situação.

-Yoh... – disse Manta – Talvez a Anna...

-Talvez ela tenha ficado como o Hao. – disse Ren – Se passaram três anos, nada garante que ela ainda está do nosso lado...

Yoh ficou mudo, olhando para seus amigos. Aquela possibilidade não conseguia entrar na sua cabeça.

-E considerando que o passado dela é muito parecido com o do Hao... – disse Horo-Horo, se lembrando de quando a avó de Yoh tinha lhe contado sobre o passado de Anna, logo depois do acidente - Ele pode ter convencido ela fácil...

-A Anna não muda de idéia fácil! – disse Yoh zangado – Ela jamais, e eu repito, JAMAIS mudaria de idéia ou passaria para o lado do Hao! Ela me prometeu que continuaria do nosso lado!

-E o que lhe faz pensar ela irá cumprir essa promessa? – perguntou Ren.

-Da mesma maneira que ela me prometeu que nos veríamos de novo se eu continuasse no Shaman Fight. Ela prometeu, e agora iremos nos ver de novo! Essa promessa ela também ira cumprir! – disse Yoh ainda mais zangado – Eu a conheço desde que eu tinha dez anos! Eu sei que ela nunca faria algo assim! Eu acredito na Anna!

Yoh não conseguia acreditar como seus amigos podiam ter pensado naquilo. Anna era a noiva de Yoh. Ela o treinou. Se não fosse por ela, ele já estaria morto. Ela o ajudou a dominar a técnica do Chô Senji Ryakketsu. Ela o preveniu sobre o perigo que Hao era. Ela JAMAIS o trairia.

-Yoh... – disse Manta - Eu sei que deve ser difícil... Mas talvez a Anna...

-Não! – gritou Yoh – A Anna não esta do lado do Hao! Não sei como isso pode ter passado pela cabeça de vocês!

Todos só ficaram olhando enquanto Yoh subia as escadas chateado. Todos entendiam que ele estava frustrado. Todos esses anos ele não era o mesmo Yoh de antes. E, com aqueles comentários, eles não tinham melhorado a situação para o amigo.

-Deve ser muito duro para ele. – comentou Faust – Não imagino o que eu faria se fosse eu e minha amada Eliza.

-Sim. – afirmou Lyserg – A situação para o Yoh é muito complicada... Ficar sem ver a Anna por três anos e depois ouvir a gente falando sobre a possibilidade de ela estar contra a gente...

-Sim. –disse Chocolove - É Mesmo bem difícil.

-Mas isso é uma possibilidade que não podemos ignorar. – disse Ren serio – A Anna tem um grande poder, e está a três anos junto com o Hao, as possibilidades dela ter ido para o lado dele são muito grandes. E Hao pode ter-la ajudado a controlar melhor a força, e aperfeiçoar a técnica do Chô Senji Ryakketsu, o que a deixara ainda mais poderosa. Só saberemos se ela ainda esta do nosso lado no dia da luta.

-Falando nisso... – disse Chocolove - Que dia vai ser a luta Horo-Horo?

-Será daqui a dois dias... Perto do parque, às 11h56min PM – respondeu Horo-Horo olhando para o oráculo – Por que eles nunca colocam as lutas nos horários redondos!

-Vocês acham que devemos levar o Yoh? – perguntou Faust – Se a Anna estiver do lado do Hao, o Yoh vai levar um choque, e ficara muito triste...

-Sim, é verdade. – disse Manta pensando em como seu amigo ficaria se isso acontecesse. – Talvez não devêssemos levá-lo.

-Mas se não o levarmos ele poderá ficar assim para sempre... – disse Ren, ainda serio – Teremos que leva-lo, não podemos impedir esse encontro...

-Sim. E ainda tem chances dela estar do nosso lado – disse Faust – Poucas, mas mesmo assim chances...

-Então todos nós concordamos em levar o Yoh. – disse Horo-Horo – Não podemos nos arrepender dessa decisão.

-Você sabe que talvez ele não torça por você... Certo Horo-Horo? – perguntou Chocolove para o xamã ainu

-Lógico que sei. – disse Horo-Horo – Mas o que importa é se o nosso amigo está legal...

-Claro. – disse Ren.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de cima, Yoh ficava olhando as estrelas. Ele estava pensando sobre a Anna. Depois de três anos eles finalmente iria vê-la. Depois de toda aquela confusão...

-Anna... – disse Yoh.

-Yoh? – O samurai apareceu atrás de seu mestre – Você está bem?

-Estou Maru... Só um pouco surpreso... – respondeu Yoh, em um tom desanimado, o que ele costumou a usar.

-Pelo que eles disseram?

-Sim... – disse Yoh – Eu não como eles podem ter pensado aquilo!

-Eu sei... – disse o samurai – Mas talvez você devesse dormir e pensar menos nisso. Você já sabe como a rever a Anna, e tem treinado muito... E só torcer pelo Horo-Horo que você não precisara se preocupar com enfrentá-la mais tarde... E muito menos com o fato do Hao vencer o torneio.

-Eu não vou torcer pelo Horo-Horo... – disse Yoh.

-O que?

-Eu vou torcer pela Anna. – disse Yoh – Se ela não vencer, talvez eu não a veja de novo...

-Mas eu achei que quando você se tornasse o Shaman King você iria...

-Eu vou! – disse Yoh – Mas... Eu não sei o porquê, quero torcer pela Anna...

-Se é isso que isso que seu coração diz Yoh... – disse Amidamaru desaparecendo.

-Sim... Isso é o que ele diz... – disse Yoh, e depois foi se deitar.

-Então Anna... A terceira luta já saiu? – perguntou Hao comendo.

-Não, e mesmo que saísse não seria da sua conta Hao! – disse Anna.

Anna tinha acabado de preparar o jantar e servir para ela e para Hao. Isso já era uma cena bem comum, um pouco antes do começo do Shaman Fight e do treinamento que Hao e Anna fizeram juntos para poderem ficar mais poderosos, Hao "comprou" uma casa para Anna e Kanka. Muitas vezes ele vinha ate a casa de Anna, dormir e comer. Diferente dos antigos subordinados de Hao, Anna tinha a "liberdade" de ficar numa casa sozinha, enquanto Hao dormia num acampamento. Hao escolheu dar certo conforto para Anna, afinal, ela não quer ser a esposa do Shaman King para ter uma vida bem confortável? Por que não começar um pouco antes do Shaman King ser escolhido...? Foi isso que passou pela cabeça do supremo onmyôji antes de arranjar a casa.

Kanka tinha acabado de dar uma geral na casa. Ela se sentou perto de Anna e olhou para os dois.

-Então o que aconteceu? – perguntou Kanka sorrindo.

-Ah, olá Kanka. – disse Hao sorrindo e olhando para ela – Dando uma geral na casa como sempre?

-Sim. Às vezes entram um ou dois espíritos na casa, eles gostam de fazer bagunça. – disse Kanka sorrido.

-Dessa vez tinha algum? – perguntou Hao, também sorrindo.

-Não, nenhum passou aqui em casa senhor Hao. – respondeu ela sorrindo.

-Não se atreva a chamá-lo de "senhor Hao". – disse Anna friamente - Ele não merece esse respeito de nós duas...

-Desculpa _Ann_... Mas e que servimos a ele... - disse Kanka em tom baixo.

-E não me chame de "_Ann_"! – gritou Anna para seu espírito guardião.

-Ok... – ela disse em um tom sem emoção, mas logo depois abriu um sorriso infantil – Sobre o que vocês estavam conversando?

-Eu perguntei para minha querida Anna se a terceira batalha tinha saído... – disse Hao sorrindo, notando que Anna revirou os olhos com impaciência na parte _"minha querida Anna"_.

-Ah! Esta se referindo a luta de daqui a dois dias? – perguntou Kanka inocentemente, sem saber que Anna queira esconder o fato de que sua luta já estava marcada.

-KANKA! – gritou Anna se levantando – Nem mais uma palavra sobre a luta!

-Quer dizer que a luta já saiu...? – disse Hao interessado, era costume de Anna esconder esses detalhes dele, mas por sorte, sempre podia descobri-los através de Kanka – Com quem?

-Não pense nada Kanka! – advertiu Anna, sabia que Hao lia os pensamentos de Kanka, era dessa maneira que ele sempre descobria quando Kanka sabia de algo que ela não queria que Hao soubesse – Não pense em nada sobre a luta.

Hao e Anna olhavam para Kanka. E ela ficava apenas parada no meio, de olhos fechados, tentando não pensar nos detalhes da luta. Mas sabia que sua mente estava sendo lida pelos dois xamãs ao seu lado. Hao conseguia ler, conseguiu o poder com um espírito. Já Anna, tinha esse poder de nascença, enquanto fazia companhia a pobre menina, no tempo em que ela ainda morava com seus pais, antes da Anna ter sido abandonada, se acostumou a ter sua mente lida pela jovem xamã.

Depois de um tempo, um sorriso vitorioso apareceu nos lábios de Hao, enquanto Anna se sentava lentamente, chateada. Kanka sabia o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela tinha pensado sobre a luta.

-_"Luta, daqui a dois dias, com o Usui Horokeu" _– disse Anna e Hao ao mesmo tempo, repetindo o que tinham ouvido da mente de Kanka.

-Luta interessante, não Anna querida? – disse Hao – Pareça que nosso encontro com eles irá acontecer mais cedo do que o previsto...

-Sim... – disse Anna mal-humorada.

-Eu irei assistir a luta. – disse Hao.

-O QUE! – gritou Anna.

-Sim. Isso o que você ouviu. – disse Hao terminando de comer e se levantando calmamente – Eu irei assistir a sua luta contra o Horo-Horo.

-Por quê? – perguntou Anna, também se levantando.

-E porque não? – disse Hao – É um direito meu ver as lutas da minha subordinada.

-Eu te odeio... – disse Anna pegando a louça e levando para cozinha.

-Irei para o meu quarto dormir. Boa noite querida Anna. – disse Hao subindo as escadas.

Anna começou a lavar a louça, com Kanka ao seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia.

-Desde quando ele tem um quarto aqui? – perguntou Kanka olhando para Hao que subia as escadas.

-Não sei... Você sabe como esse cara pode ser abusado... – respondeu Anna, secando a louça.

-Então... Quem você irá usar na batalha? – perguntou Kanka – Eu ou Zenki e Goki?

-Zenki e Goki. – respondeu Anna guardando a louça.

-Por quê? – perguntou Kanka decepcionada – Eu sou forte! E você sabe que posso lutar muito bem! Por que não eu?

-Motivos simples. – disse Anna se virando para o espírito – Primeiro: Nas lutas você gosta de enrolar muito, fica conversando com o adversário, perco muito tempo quando luto com você, eu quero fazer a luta acabar de maneira rápida. Segundo: Lutar com você eu me movimento muito. Seus ataques são poderosos, mas você está incorporada na sua antiga arma de combate, eu que ataco, com Zenki e Goki, eu mexo o 1080 e eles atacam, E terceiro: Com você eu preciso carregar a sua antiga arma, chama muita atenção na rua, com Zenki e Goki, eu somente levo o 1080. É só por isso.

-Me deixa lutar! Por Favor! Por favor! Por favor! – insistiu Kanka.

-Se eu te deixar lutar, você para com isso? – perguntou Anna irritada.

-Paro _Ann_! – disse Kanka sorrindo

-Ok, eu luto com você.

-Legal! – disse Kanka, mas depois lembrou de uma coisa - Ah... Desculpa por ter dedurado a luta.

-Você tem que aprender a controlar isso. – disse Anna começando a subir as escadas – Sempre que eu quero esconder algo dele, e você também sabe, ele acaba descobrindo lendo os seus pensamentos. E eu sei que você pensa, eu também leio a sua mente.

-Não é justo! – disse Kanka como uma criancinha – Por que você e Hao conseguem ler a mente e eu não!

Anna revirou os olhos. Estava acostumada a ouvir e ver essas atitudes infantis de Kanka. Antigamente, os outros espíritos a chamavam de "Peter Pan da vida real" ou algo parecido. Não adiantava dizer que aquele poder era mais uma maldição, ela continuava não entendendo.

-Você consegue ler a mente. – mentiu Anna subindo as escadas.

-Como? – perguntou Kanka confusa.

-Isso... – disse Anna subindo as escadas – Você lê a sua própria mente.

-Verdade. – disse Kanka sorrindo.

Enquanto Kanka ficava curtindo seu "poder" de ler a própria mente, Anna subia as escadas para ir dormir. Ela sabia que daqui a dois dias ia chegar o dia do reencontro com o Yoh e os amigos dele. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como olhar para eles depois de anos, não sabia se eles sabiam que ela ainda estava do lado deles... Não sabia se Yoh ainda aguardava por ela. Primeiro essas duvidas não rodavam a sua cabeça, mas enquanto fazia o jantar, começou a pensar que, talvez, o Yoh não esteja mais esperando por ela, que talvez, os Asakuras estejam pensando em elimina-la, que nem pretendem fazer com o Hao... Muitos medos agora estavam cercando a itako. E isso não estava deixando ela dormir...

-Sem dormir? – perguntou Kanka que apareceu na porta – Você mentiu, né? Todos conseguem ler a própria mente.

-Só percebeu isso agora? – perguntou Anna se virando para o espírito.

-Só. – disse o espírito se aproximando de Anna – Não consegue dormir?

-Não. – respondeu Anna, se virando para a janela – Não consigo tirar a cabeça da luta que vai vir.

-Que você irá reencontrar seus amigos? –perguntou Kanka animada.

-Não. – disse Anna – Estou mais é preocupada...

-Com o que? – perguntou Kanka, agora também preocupada – Que seus amigos...?

-Sim. – disse Anna, tinha lido a mente dela, e sabia o que ela ia dizer.

-Relaxe _Ann_ – disse Kanka – Vai ficar tudo tranqüilo.

-Não sei se eles me aguardam, faz três anos desde que eu.. Você sabe. – disse Anna.

-Sim, mas eu ainda acredito que eles te esperam. – disse Kanka sorrindo – Eles te aguardam. Será bem legal. E se não for verdade. Voce ainda tem o Hao.

-Está brincando, né? – disse Anna.

-Estou. Hao é meio arrogante. – disse Kanka sorrindo – Mas se ele, esse tal de Yoh, for da maneira que você me contou, ele certamente ainda tem espera.

-Não sei...

-Bem, se ele não te espera, ele não é o garoto que você me falou. – disse Kanka – E você disse para ele que vocês todos iriam se reencontrar no SF, não falou?

-"SF"? – perguntou Anna.

-Shaman Fight. – disse Kanka Sorrindo, e Anna revirando os olhos, era o costume de Kanka diminuir as palavras, como Anna, se torna _Ann_, a antiga arma dela ela deu o nome de "ikusa", ela chama de _sa_.

-Eu falei, mas ele é o Yoh.

-E? – perguntou Kanka – _Ann_, ele está te esperando. Confie em mim.

-Como você sabe? – perguntou Anna.

-Tenho esse pressentimento. – disse Kanka sorrindo – E também tenho o pressentimento de que ele ficará muito feliz em te ver. E que se você não dormir vai dormir na hora da purificação.

-Obrigada Kanka. – disse Anna – Como você faz isso?

-Bem, eu te conheço desde que você nasceu. E, caso você não se lembre, eu te "animava" quando você estava triste. – disse Kanka – Bem, não animar, mas eu conversava com você.

-Boa noite. – disse Anna chateada se deitando, detestava lembrar de sua infância.

-Boa noite. – disse Kanka desaparecendo.

Os dois dias se passaram rápido para Anna. Ela continuou sua rotina, mas não parava de pensar sobre a luta.

Para Yoh e seus amigos, os dois dias foram meio complicados. Na manha depois da luta ter sido todos pediram desculpas para o yoh, por ter falado aquelas coisas sobre a Anna. Embora tenha sido uma semana cumprida, eles aproveitaram bem a semana, pois Yoh estava quase ao seu antigo jeito de ser. Mas mesmo assim, Yoh mal conseguia esperar para ver a Anna. Ele pensava nisso quase todo o dia. Ele comentava sobre isso com os amigos, eles se sentiam felizes pelo Yoh, mas ainda sentiam aquele medo de Anna ter traído eles, e do que irá acontecer com o Yoh se isso for verdade. Era uma situação muito complicada para eles, e nem podiam avisar para o Yoh, pois ele não iria ouvir.

No dia da luta, às 11h45min PM Horo-Horo e os outros compareceram ao local. Lá estava vazio e escuro. De lá eles conseguiam ver as estrelas perfeitamente, nem parecia Tóquio.

-Não tem ninguém aqui. – disse Yoh decepcionado – Será que ela vai mesmo vir?

-Claro Yoh que ela vem Yoh. Só chegamos muito cedo! – disse Lyserg animando o amigo.

-Verdade... – disse Manta sorrindo para confortar Yoh.

-Mas não tem ninguém aqui... – disse Yoh.

-Ninguém! – gritou uma voz infantil de um espírito – Eles nos ignoraram _Ann_!

Todos olharam na direção do espírito. Eles viram um espírito que tinha morrido mais ou menos na mesma época de Amidamaru, e ao seu lado, uma jovem da mesma idade deles, de cabelos loiros cumpridos e pele pálida. Elas estavam num banco que tinha lá.

-Sim, nos ignoraram... – disse a jovem – E NÃO me chame de "_Ann_"!

-Foi mal. – disse O espírito.

-Que foi? Só vão ficar parados olhando para gente? Sorte minha que vocês não chegaram atrasados. – disse a jovem, e depois se virou para Yoh – Faz muito tempo Yoh... Espero que tenha treinado, porque sei o quanto preguiçoso você e. E você não poderá derrotar o idiota do seu irmão se não tiver treinado.

-Anna... – disse Yoh sorrindo, que nem os outros, que estavam felizes por seus medos nao fossem reais, e que Yoh sempre esteve certo.

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capitulo farei a luta, não notem, sou péssima em narrar lutas. E em breve irei revelar tudo sobre Kanka, algumas pessoas me perguntam sobre ela...

Deixem reviews! '


	4. Capitulo 4

Yoh e seus amigos ficavam olhando para Anna. Todos sorriam. Eles estavam felizes. Yoh porque finalmente esta revendo a Anna. E os amigos estavam felizes que seus medos não fossem reais. Eles não falavam nada, apenas ficavam olhando para Anna sorrindo.

O que realmente estava começando a incomodar.

-Por que estão todos sorrindo e olhando para gente? Estou me assustando... – disse Kanka se encolhendo atrás da Anna.

-Eles estão felizes porque ainda estou do lado deles. – disse Anna, sabia o que eles tinham pensado - E sai de trás de mim Kanka!

-Kanka? – perguntou Yoh olhando para o espírito que se escondia atrás de Anna, porque estava assusta com os sorrisos.

-Sim, Kanka, meu espírito guardião. – disse Anna saindo da frente de Kanka.

-Seu espírito Guardião? – perguntou Horo-Horo – E o que aconteceu com Zenki e Goki?

-Ainda estão aqui. – disse Anna – Mas eu reencontrei com Kanka nos últimos três anos. E ela insistiu de ficar ao me lado.

-Reencontrou? – disse Ren – Quer dizer que você já se conheciam?

-Sim! – disse Kanka sorrindo – Eu assombrava a casa que a Anna morava... no tem em que ela ainda morava com os pais dela!

-Então você conheceu a Anna quando pequenininha! – disse Lyserg sorrindo.

-Sim! –afirmou Kanka ainda sorrindo.

-Anna pequetita. – disse Chocolove, usando o apelido de Marco na Anna.

-"Anna Pequetita"? – perguntou Kanka, e depois se virou para Anna e perguntou – Esse é o Chocolove?

-Sim. – respondeu Anna.

Todos ficaram confusos e olharam na direção da Anna e Kanka.

-Como ela sabe o nome dele? – perguntou Manta confuso.

-Ah! _Ann_ me contou tudo que aconteceu com ela desde que ela tinha três anos! – disse Kanka – Falando nisso... Qual de vocês é o Yoh? Anna me descreveu ele... Mas não encontro...

-Eu sou o Yoh. – disse Yoh levantando a mão.

-Ah! – Kanka se aproximou de Yoh e o olhou – Como você pode ter deixado a sua noiva ir com o Hao! E se ela se machucasse! Que tipo de noivo você é?

-Eu sei... Mas a Anna se ofereceu no meu lugar e... – ia dizendo o Yoh se sentindo culpado – Eu fiquei em choque...

-Verdade... A _Ann_ se ofereceu no seu lugar... – Kanka então se virou para Anna e ficou seria – Como pode ter se ofereceu para trocar de lugar! Você já sabia que o Hao sobre o Hao! E agora, olha a situação que você está... PRESA ao Hao! O que isso lhe trouxe de bom!

-Terminou? – perguntou Anna quando notou que Kanka havia parado de falar.

-Sim. Terminei. – disse Kanka.

-Ótimo. – ela pegou o 1080 e se virou para Horo-Horo – Sinto muito Horo-Horo, mas eu terei que lutar contra você. E não irei perder.

-Nem eu pretendo perder Anna. – disse Horo-Horo pegando seu meio intermediário.

Anna mexeu o 1080 fazendo Zenki e Goki aparecerem.

-Hey! Eu achei que você ia me usar na luta! – disse Kanka chateada.

-Sim, mas depois de ver o quanto você esta falando, mudei de idéia. – disse Anna.

-Boba! – disse Kanka como uma criancinha – _Ann_ boba!

-Não fale isso Kanka... – disse uma voz, vindo de traz de Anna e Kanka – A Anna será minha futura esposa, e de boba, ela não tem nada.

Todos sabiam o dono daquela voz. O supremo onmyôji Asakura Hao se encontrava atrás de sua "subordinada" Anna, que olhava com raiva para seu "mestre" porem Yoh e seus amigos, o olhavam surpresos. Mesmo que agora Hao seja o "mestre" da Anna, eles ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo lá, eles acharam que o Hao não ia vir, já que ele não estava acompanhado com a Anna.

-Você é muito abusado, por chegar aqui atrasado. – disse Anna – E o que faz aqui?

-Eu disse que iria assistir a luta Anna, querida. O que me surpreendeu é o fato que você não me esperou como o combinado. – disse Hao.

-E você acha que eu iria mesmo te esperar? – perguntou Anna – Se achava isso, você é ainda mais burro que eu pensei.

- Você deveria ter mais respeito comigo Anna querida... Afinal, você é minha _subordinada_!

-"_Não me chame assim!_" – disse Kanka, que estava perto de Yoh e seus amigos, em voz baixa.

-Não me chame assim! – disse Anna.

-Nossa! – disse Horo-Horo olhando para Kanka – Você também lê a mente?

-Não. Apenas estou acostumada a ver as brigas dos dois... Eles sempre dizem as mesmas coisas! – respondeu Kanka.

-Jura? – perguntou Manta.

-Sim.

-Ora, Anna querida... Não fique tão chateada. – disse Hao.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE "_QUERIDA_"! – disse Anna irritada.

-Agora o Hao irá falar "_chamo minha futura noiva da maneira que eu quero."_ E a _Ann_ vai responder algo como "_Não irei me casar com você nem em um milhão de anos!"_ – diz Kanka – E depois o Hao irá falar "_Nós podemos esperar até lá, você sabe... Um milhão e um e o suficiente para você?_".

-Chamominha futura noiva da maneira que eu quero. – disse Hao.

-Não irei me casar com você nem em um milhão de anos! – disse Anna irritada.

-Nós podemos esperar até lá, você sabe... Um milhão e um e o suficiente para você? – disse Hao.

-E agora para finalizar, a_ Ann_ vai ficar irritada. – disse Kanka em tom infantil.

E como Kanka disse, Anna ficou irritada com seu mestre.

-Kanka...? – chamou Anna.

-E agora sobra para mim. – disse Kanka se aproximando de Anna – Que foi _Ann_?

-Você... Não sentiu nada antes desse ser irritante chegar? – perguntou Anna friamente.

-Senti! – disse Kanka sorrindo.

-E... Por que não me avisou? – perguntou Anna.

-Porque... er... Eu estava me divertindo com você e seus amigos! – disse Kanka, fazendo Anna revirar os olhos.

-Que seja... A luta irá começar daqui a pouco. – disse Anna pegando o 1080.

-Eu não pegarei leve não Anna... – disse Horo-Horo fazendo seu over soul – Por mais que você seja nossa amiga, você é uma subordinada do Hao agora! E eu não posso deixar voce passar para próxima fase!

-Tanto faz se você ganhar de mm ou não nessa luta! Já passei para segunda fase do mesmo jeito! – disse Anna, fazendo surgir Zenki e Goki – E você não tem chance contra mim Horo-Horo.

-Isso é o que vamos ver! – disse Horo-Horo.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_FIGHT!_

Horo-Horo foi o primeiro a atacar. Ele foi usar um ataque frontal, mas não acertou Anna. Não porque errou a mira, mas sim porque Anna usou o cancelamento de forca oracular para se defender.

-Ainda bem... – disse Yoh aliviado – Eu achei que ele ia acertar a Anna... BOA ANNA!

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da Anna.

-Ela poderia ter ido melhor comigo! – disse Kanka emburrada.

-NÃO A MACHUQUE HORO-HORO! – gritou Yoh.

-Ah! Fica quieto Yoh! Eu não vou matar sua _queridinha_! – disse Horo-Horo, com sarcasmo na palavra "queridinha".

-Se você matar ela, eu mato você! – gritou Yoh.

-Impossível ele matar a Anna! Relaxa Yoh! – disse Hao - Alem disso, a luta já vai acabar.

Anna balançou seu 1080 e fez Zenki atacar Horo-Horo pelas costas, o que o deixou fraco, mas o over soul ainda estava ativado.

-Belo ataque Anna... Mas eu ainda vou vencer. – disse Horo-Horo.

-Você seria BEM melhor se sua habilidade de lutar fosse maior ou do mesmo tamanho da sua habilidade de falar besteira! – disse Anna.

Horo-Horo deu um ataque, que acertou e machucou bastante um dos shikigamis de Anna.

-Viu só Anna? – diz Horo-Horo se gabando.

-Isso é tudo que consegue fazer? – perguntou Anna – Agora me preocupo com o fato de você ser um dos cinco guerreiros.

-Fique sabendo que sou muito forte!

-Sei... – disse Anna sarcástica.

Anna fica parada embaixo de uma arvore, e fecha seus olhos, respirando fundo. Horo-Horo continuava a atacar, mas o cancelamento de forca oracular da Anna, não deixava que os ataques se aproximassem nem um pouco dela. Ela ficou ali, parada por um tempo, ate que abriu os olhos, e olhou fixamente o seu oponente, e amigo, Horo-Horo.

-Descobri... – murmurou Anna baixinho.

Ela move seu 1080, e fazem Zenki e Goki atacarem Horo-Horo no braço direito, quase o arrancando fora, e deixando o Horo-Horo sem over soul. No chão se encontrava o ikupasui que Pirika tinha feito para Horo-Horo, e ao lado, Kororo, que estava sacudindo a cabeça com forca.

-Meu meio intermediário... – disse Horo-Horo – Voce atacou no braço que eu estava segurando o meio intermediário... e o seu ataque foi tão forte, que o tirou da minha mão e acabou com o over soul...

Anna apenas olhou para seu oráculo, e leu a mensagem _"You Win"_.

Continua...

Desculpa pela demora. Não notem, eu sou horrível em descrever batalha... Próximo capitulo eu irei contar todos os segredos de Kanka! Será um capitulo para contar tudo sobre ela, quando viva, e quando viva com a Anna.

Irei responder alguns reviews do ultimo capitulo...

Lil - Obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Minha fã? pula de alegria Eu tenho uma fã! Eu tenho uma fã!

Estrela Negra – Que bom que achou muito boa. Sobre o titulo... Foi inventado na hora... Eu não tinha idéia de um titulo, e esse foi o primeiro que veio a cabeça. Mas o titulo terá mais a ver no futuro...

Nuka – Que bom que você gostou da Kanka! Tinha medo das pessoas não gostarem dela... E acho que você vai então gostar do próximo capitulo!

Jonny Vader – Clima de romance? Eu não sou boa nisso... O Yoh acho que ele ficou em meio que estado de "choque", ou então algo do tipo. E a Anna, ela é assim mesmo, o estio dela não iria mudar muito. A descrição da luta foi boa, mas eu já tinha parte dela montada quando você mandou o review, mas eu usei sua idéia de ler a mente... Espero que não se importe! '


	5. Capitulo 5

Depois da luta de Anna e Horo-Horo, Yoh convidou Anna, Hao e Kanka para jantarem na pousada. Nenhum dos amigos de Yoh desaprovou a idéia, embora a presença de Hao os incomodasse, eles aceitaram, pois sabiam que o verdadeiro motivo do convite era por causa da Anna. Fazia três anos que os dois não se viam, e Yoh queria passa tempo com ela, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que chamar Hao.

-Você continua morando na pousada? – perguntou Anna no caminho da pousada.

-Estou! – respondeu Yoh sorrindo – E você Anna? Onde você e o Hao moram?

-Ah! O Hao "comprou" uma casa para a _Ann_! Eu e ela moramos lá! E o Hao nos visita de vez em quando...

Yoh riu.

-Eu gostei do seu espírito guardião Anna. – disse Manta olhando para Kanka.

-Sim, ela é uma gracinha. – disse Lyserg.

-Viu _Ann_ eles me acham uma gracinha! – disse Kanka sorrindo seu sorriso infantil.

-Isso é porque eles não vivem com você. – disse Anna, no tom frio de sempre, mas por dentro estava extramente feliz por se reencontrar com Yoh.

-Ah! _Ann_ voce parte meu coração quando fala isso. – disse Kanka com voz de choro – E quase me mata.

Anna olhou para Kanka, seria e fria, e depois falou:

-Voce já está morta.

Kanka parou e olhou para ela e sorriu de um jeito infantil.

-Voce esta certa! – disse Kanka – As vezes esqueço que morri a 600 anos atrás...

-600 anos? – perguntou Ren.

-Ela é da mesma época que voce, Maru. – disse Yoh, olhando para o samurai.

-Falando nisso... Qual é exatamente a sua historia? – perguntou Ren curioso.

-Posso garantir que é bem interessante. – disse Hao, andando perto da Anna, o que incomodava a itako.

-Voce já ouviu Hao? – perguntou Yoh.

-Sim. Eu e Anna já sabemos tudo. Não sabemos, Anna querida? – perguntou Hao olhando para sua "_querida"._

-Sim, sabemos. E NÃO me chame de "_Anna querida_"! Não sou sua querida, e você sabe! – disse Anna.

-Entao, nos conte! – disse Lyserg sorrindo.

-Sim, voce vivia aqui em Tóquio que nem eu? – perguntou Amidamaru.

-Não, eu vivia na província de Aomori, que nem a Anna. – disse Kanka.

_Flash Back de 600 anos atrás._

_Uma menina de cabelos negros estava passeando pelos jardins de sua casa. Aquela era uma das únicas áreas seguras do país, naquela época. A menina vinha de uma família rica, a qual contratou muitos samurais para manter sua are segura. A enorme casa, antes era a propriedade somente da família Kyuusen agora abrigava todas as famílias de alta classe da região de Aomori._

_A menina tinha nascido e crescido naquela casa, sem passar de seus enormes portões. Recebia uma boa educação, e era meio solitária, pois todas as outras crianças que também viviam na casa, eram esnobes e mais velhas, não queriam conversar com a jovem Kanka._

_Kanka vivia passeando pelos jardins de sua mansão. Seus pais não permitiam que ela ultrapassasse as cercas da mansão, era muito perigoso, e eles não queriam que sua filha corresse perigo. As pessoas estavam muito violentas, e mesmo com os melhores samurais da região, não era seguro._

_-Senhorita Kyuusen! – chamou uma das servas que trabalhava na mansão._

_-Que foi? – perguntou a menina olhando para Kyuusen._

_-Seu pai está te chamando na biblioteca, nesse momento. – disse a servente._

_-Certo! – disse Kanka em tom infantil._

_A menina seguiu a servente ate a servente ate a biblioteca da mansão, onde se encontrava seu pai. Quando entrou na biblioteca ficou um tempo apenas olhando ao seu redor, sem notar que seu pai lhe chamava._

_-Kanka! – chamou o senhor Kyuusen._

_-Sim Pai? – perguntou Kanka se virando na direção de seu pai._

_-Você gosta de livros filha? – perguntou o senhor Kyuusen._

_-Sim! – respondeu Kanka sorrindo, da maneira infantil e inocente de sempre – Quando tinha quatro anos, eu achava que nossa vida era um livro! Cada pagina era um dia... E o fim do livro era o fim de nossas vidas!_

_-Você é muito inocente filha... – disse o senhor Kyuusen – E é sobre isso que eu quero falar com voce._

_-Como?_

_-Você é uma garota inocente, por isso é uma pessoa muito pura... Mas essa sua pureza e inocência não irão te ajudar no mundo lá fora._

_-Eu não irei passar dos portões pai. Prometo. – disse Kanka._

_-Não é isso Kanka. – disse o Senhor Kyuusen serio – Sei que voce não irá passar. Mas a questão é que, caso a nossa casa não vire mais um lugar seguro. Caso se os bandidos destruírem nossa casa, e tivermos que viver do lado de fora, na guerra, você não terá como se proteger._

_-Mas eu achei que os samurais estavam fazendo um trabalho muito bom nos protegendo..._

_-Eles estao Kanka. A questão é que caso se algo acontecer, eu e sua mãe queremos que voce esteja preparada e consiga a se defender... Entendeu? _

_-Eu acho que sim... – disse a menina um pouco confusa._

_-Por isso, eu e sua mãe decidimos que você terá que aprender a se defender... – um samurai apareceu ao lado do senhor Kyuusen – Esse é Kobushi. Um dos nossos mais fortes samurais... Ele ira te ensinar como se defender, caso aconteça algo._

_-Certo! – disse Kanka sorrindo._

_-Suas aulas começaram amanhã, pode voltar ao que estava fazendo._

_-Certo! – disse Kanka ainda sorrindo e se retirando.. _

_No dia seguinte, Kobushi chegou no local onde iria começar a dar aula, e encontrou a jovem herdeira dos Kyuusen respirando ofegante, com o cabelo preso na transa que estava soltando. _

_Kanka estava vestida em seu normal Kimono azul claro, com a faixa azul escuro, que nem os detalhes. _

_-O que houve? – perguntou o samurai educadamente a menina de sete anos._

_-Acontece que... Eu vim correndo... E não consegui prender meu cabelo... Direito... Eu achei que eu... estava atrasada... – disse Kanka ofegante. _

_-Então arrume seu cabelo, ele não pode ficar na frente do seu rosto e te atrapalhar. – disse Kobushi – E depois começamos seu treinamento._

_-Certo! – disse Kanka._

_Kanka desfez sua transa e a refez com a fita azul escuro. Ela depois olhou sorrindo para seu mestre._

_-Essa será a sua espada de agora em diante. – disse o samurai jogando uma espada para a menina._

_-Ela é bonita... – disse a Kanka olhando a espada – Vocês dão nome para as espadas, né? Eu também tenho que dar?_

_-Se você quiser... –disse o samurai._

_-"sa" será o nome! – disse Kanka sorrindo._

_-"Sa"? – perguntou o samurai._

_-Seria "IKUSA"... Mas eu tenho preguiça de falar o nome todo... – disse Kanka sorrindo._

_O samurai apenas revirou os olhos e começou a treinar._

_10 anos depois_

_Kanka estava deitada na cama de seu quarto. Ela não podia mais sair. A herdeira dos Kyuusen tinha ficado doente. Enquanto passeava no jardim, acabou se envenenando com uma planta, e agora, não podia mais sair de casa. Mas apesar da doença, Kanka não havia perdido ar infantil e inocente._

_-Filha...? – chamou uma moca bonita e elegante aparecendo na porta._

_-Ah! Oi mamãe! – disse Kanka sorrindo._

_-Senhorita Kyuusen...? – chamou o medico – Está na hora de tomar seu remédio..._

_Kanka fez uma cara de nojo._

_-Já? – perguntou Kanka._

_-Sim filha. – disse a senhora Kyuusen._

_Kanka recebeu o remédio, e depois que sua mãe e seu medico saíram de seu quarto, Kanka se levantou e foi para o banheiro, e cuspiu o remédio._

-E depois de dois meses fazendo isso, eu morri. – disse Kanka.

-Voce cuspiu o remédio? – perguntou Faust surpreso.

-O gosto era horrível! – disse Kanka fazendo careta.

-Resumindo essa parte, Kanka morreu e a culpa é dela e de ninguém mais! – disse Anna friamente.

-Mais ou menos isso... – disse Kanka sorrindo – Mas depois de anos, as pessoas reconstruíram a minha mansão, e a família da Anna comprou a casa. Muitos fantasmas se juntaram na casa, e a Anna foi a primeira xamã que apareceu lá... E o quarto dela era o quarto em que eu morri!

_Flash Back de 15 anos atrás_

_-Ann...? – chamou a fantasma._

_-Que foi Kanka? – perguntou a menina de três anos de idade._

_A pequena menina usava uma blusa branca simples, e uma saia azul, igualmente simple. Anna tinha cabelos compridos, e seus olhos tristes estavam fitando o jardim da mansão de sua família._

_-Se anima! – disse Kanka sorrindo._

_-Você sorri demais... E o que ainda faz aqui? Eu já resolvi o que te prendia nesse mundo... – a menina aponta para uma espada que se encontrava perto de seu futon – Recuperei sua espada._

_-Eu te falei! Só irei para o alem quando te ver com outras pessoas como voce, que conseguem nos ver. E quando tiver certeza de que você esta feliz... eu te considero como uma irmã mais nova Ann... Não posso vê-la infeliz..._

_Um sorriso pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da pequena Anna. _

-A Anna devia ser uma gracinha quando pequena! – disse Yoh sorrindo, que nem não fazia a três anos.

-Sim ela era! – disse Kanka abrindo um sorriso.

-Ok não precisa contar mais detalhes... – disse Anna friamente.

Todos iam para a pousada em silencio. Os gêmeos Asakuras andavam perto da Anna, o que a incomodava um pouco, mas ela estava feliz por ter se reencontrado com Yoh, e saber que ele ainda esperava por ela.

Lyserg, Ren, Horo-Horo, Manta, Amidamaru e Chocolove estavam conversando com a Kanka, querendo saber mais sobre ela e sobre a Anna quando pequena.

Faust estava com sua amada Eliza.

Hao estava pensando nas futuras batalhas. O que aconteceria na segunda fase do Shaman Fight, se eles teriam que achar DE NOVO, a tribo dos patches em três meses, ou se eles iriam novamente para a ilha desconhecida de Tóquio... Afinal, depois dessa de "novos competidores", tudo pode ser possível.

Yoh não ligava para o fato que agora Anna era sua "inimiga". Ele estava feliz. Ele se reencontrou com Anna, e isso que importava. Ela ainda estava do seu lado, algo que ele nunca tinha duvidado, mas seus amigos sim. E a alegria dele aumentou quando ele viu no pescoço de Anna um colar simples, com uma pedra azul como pingente.

-Anna...? – chamou Kanka em sua voz doce.

-O que? – disse Anna se virando para ver um de seus espíritos guardiões.

-Eu acabei de ter um pressentimento estranho...

Logo, todos ouviram apitos.

-Os oráculos! – disse Manta.

Todos os xamãs olharam em seus oráculos e leram a mensagem:

"_As lutas das primeiras fase acabaram. Todos os que estao lendo essa mensagem, se quiserem continuar a participar do torneio, compareça a Base Militar Americana de Yokocha, em Tóquio em três dias. De lá todos os competidores iram para a ilha de Tóquio. Onde explicaremos as regras."_

Continua...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Eu adorei escreve-lo! Esse era um dos capitulos que eu mais queria escrever. Agora que a fic vai realmente "começar". Mais segredos iram surgir... E em breve irei contar o que aconteceu "naquele dia"...

Respondendo Alguns Reviews...

My Princess Anna: Sim, nem eu nem você somos boas em coisas melosas... lembrando da vez que espionamos o Yoh e a Anna E talvez seja melhor ficar assim... " Obrigada pelo review! Falando nisso... Como vai seu reino princesa folgada? Agora que voce voltou, não é mais minha obrigação tomar conta dele. -.-'

Estrela Negra: Valeu! Esta aqui o capitulo 5, espero não ter demorado.

Jonny Vader: Que bom que gostou! Não usei? Puxa... Eu achei que estava meio obvio " Bem... Ela leu a mente do Horokeu sim, foi quando eu disse que ela ficou parada de olhos fechados... Sim, a batalha foi rápida, tanto eu quanto a Anna queríamos que aquilo acabasse rápido XD Espero ficar melhor em descreve-las ao decorrer da fic (principalmente nas batalhas finais...)

LiL Lion: Que bom que gostou do capitulo! E valeu por ser minha fã! Ah sim... sua fic, eu adoro ler e deixar comentários, não precisa agradecer! Esta ótima sua fic!


	6. Capitulo 6

-Bom dia Anna querida! – disse Hao para subordinada, que estava voltando da purificação que fazia toda madrugada.

-O dia mal começou, e você JÁ tem que começar a me irritar? – perguntou Anna impaciente.

-Sim. Se troque, em meia hora devemos esta na base Yococha. – disse Hao sorrindo – Onde está Kanka?

-Não sei. Não a vejo desde ontem a noite. Provavelmente esta visitando o Yoh... _De novo!_– disse Anna indo para cozinha para preparar o café da manha para ela e seu "_mestre"._

Se passaram três dias desde que Horo-Horo e Anna tiveram a luta final da primeira fase do Shaman Fight. Kanka tinha gostado tanto de Yoh e seus amigos, que durante o treinamento diário da Anna, ela passava tempo com eles.

-Kanka realmente gostou do meu _irmãozinho_. – disse Hao, com um certo sarcasmo na palavra "irmãozinho".

-Verdade. – confirmou Anna – Tanto que quando estou treinando, vai visita-lo. O que para mim é melhor, já que quando ela me "fazia companhia" no treino, atrapalhava.

-Ela é inocente. Por isso gosto dela. – disse Hao – Tem um coração puro.

-E sabe me irritar. – complementou Anna, que já estava servindo a mesa.

-_Ann_! Senhor Hao! Cheguei! – gritou Kanka da porta.

-Estamos bem aqui, não precisava gritar. –advertiu Anna.

-Ah! É que eu trouxe visitas! – disse Kanka – Eu os convidei para nos acompanhar até a base militar!

Atrás de Kanka, veio Yoh, Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Ren, Chocolove, Manta e Faust.

Lyserg olhava para Hao com um certo ódio, pois ainda queria se vingar do que aconteceu com seus pais. Yoh estava mas prestando atenção em sua ex-noiva do que em qualquer coisa. Horo-Horo, estava de olho no café da manha que Anna havia preparado. Ren estava examinando a casa e seus inimigos. Manta estava no colo do Faust, e estava apavorado por estar na casa do poderoso Hao. Faust estava sorrindo com Manta em seu colo. Chocolove esta serio, o que era meio raro, ele estava pronto para se defender casa Hao tentasse algo.

-Pode relaxar Chocolove, não irei atacar ninguém. – disse Hao sorrindo – Irei esperar vocês se fortalecerem mais, ai que irei mata-los e darei a suas almas para o Espírito de Fogo. Ate lá, pode relaxar.

-Nossa! Isso ajuda muito! – disse Kanka baixinho -Não sei eles, mas se eu ouvisse isso jamais me deixaria mais relaxada...

-Boa dia Anna. – disse Yoh sorrindo – Como vai indo?

-Bem na medida do possível. – respondeu Anna.

-Como assim?

- Não se da para ficar bem ao lado desse irritante. – disse Anna apontando para Hao, que estava sorrindo.

-Fale o que quiser Anna querida... – disse Hao sorrindo docemente, mas logo o sorriso doce virou um sorriso sarcástico e maldoso – Mas você me pertence...!

Com isso, Hao cerrou a mão, e apareceu uma corrente presa em seu punho, ligando ao punho de Anna. Era uma corrente espiritual que estava ligando a alma dos dois. Anna não estava livre de Hao, estava com sua alma acorrentada na dele.

-Você me pertence até que eu diga o contrario. – disse Hao, cerrando novamente a mão, fazendo com que a corrente que o ligava a Anna desaparecesse.

-Que seja... – disse Anna mal-humorada, que nem sempre ficava ao ver a maldita corrente – Irei me trocar...

Anna subiu e se trocou. Ela colocou um vestido preto. De tamanho maio que o que usava quando tinha 15 anos. Colocou o antigo casaco marrom e o e um gorro vermelho. Ela pegou a "ikusa", antiga espada de Kanka, que agora estava com um lenço vermelho preso a ela, e o 1080. Estava pronta para ir, por isso desceu as escadas.

Yoh estava usando um casaco preto, com o símbolo da família Asakura em cor laranja no braço direito. Estava usando uma calça verde. Ele estava com a Harusame e a espada fustu no mitana. Ele também estava usando os fones de ouvido, que são um acessório que ele usa desde que ele tinha 4 anos. Depois de ver aquela corrente DE NOVO, estava decidido a acabar com seu irmão. ELE que iria se tornar o Shaman King, não o Hao.

-Pronto, agora vamos. – disse Anna descendo as escadas.

Todos concordaram e saíram. Kanka estava falando o tempo todo no ouvido da Anna, e esta, estava pedindo para Kanka ficar quieta por ao menos cinco minutos, mas lógico que ela não ouvia, o que ganhava risadas dos amigos do Yoh.

-Como eu te agüentava quando eu era pequena? – perguntou Anna.

-Porque você era uma gracinha! – disse Kanka sorrindo.

-Mas a Anna continua uma gracinha... – disse Yoh vermelho.

Anna também ficou um pouco corada, mas não deixou aparecer.

-E o que tem haver? Se eu te tolero porque "era uma gracinha"? – perguntou Anna irritada.

-Hum... – Kanka parou para pensar, e depois sorriu – Não sei!

Anna revirou os olhos, ela não entendia como conseguiu agüentar a Kanka por tanto tempo!

Quando chegaram na Base Militar Americana de Yokocha, encontraram muitos xamãs novos. A maioria passava por Hao como se ele não fosse ninguém, o que deixava Yoh e seus amigos surpreso. Antes do Shaman Fight ser interrompido, Hao era BEM conhecido entre os participantes. Muitos tinham medo dele.

-Nossa, quantos xamãs! – comentou Kanka – TUDO isso participou do ultimo Shaman Fight?

-Não. – disse Anna olhando os xamãs friamente – A maioria desses xamãs são principiantes. Alguns deles nem sabiam da existência do Shaman Fight ate poucos meses, quando a estrela Ragou e a estrela Keito passaram pela segunda vez. Eles só ficaram sabendo quando o juiz apareceu na frente deles.

-Quantos deles? – perguntou Kanka – Quantos deles são que nem você falou?

-Digamos 80 das pessoas que estão aqui. – respondeu Hao – E os outros 20, sem contar com a gente, foi muito covarde para aceitar quando os índios começaram o Shaman Fight pela primeira vez.

-E a maioria deles querem ser o Shaman King por ganância e ambição. – disse Anna ainda olhando para os competidores – Mas lógico que não é muito diferente do nosso _"mestre"_ ali.

-Mais respeito comigo Anna querida. – disse Hao passando um braço no ombro da Anna, deixando Yoh com ciúmes.

-Você pode ser meu "_mestre_", Mas nunca, e eu repito, NUNCA receberá meu respeito! – disse Anna se afastando do Hao e preparando para dar uma "lendária esquerda" no Hao.

-Atenção competidores! – disse o chefe Goldva, impedindo que a Anna batesse no Hao – Serão anunciadas as regras do Shaman Fight. Como não temos tempo para fazer que nem no ultimo Shaman Fight que foi interrompido, - nisso ele olhou para Hao, Yoh, Lyserg, Faust, Chocolove, Ren e Horo-Horo – teremos que leva-los até a ilha de Tóquio sem parar na nossa aldeia para eliminarmos mais competidores. – Ele olha para todos os xamãs – Mas felizmente, temos menos xamãs que tivemos na ultima vez. Nessa segunda fase do torneio, as competições serão feitas em grupos de três pessoas, se não tiver um grupo, não poderá participar. Quando chegarmos na ilha, vocês terão 1 mês e meio para escolherem os grupos, e depois começaremos as lutas. Agora, vamos ao "Pacht Boat" para irmos até a ilha.

-O que? Três pessoas...? – se perguntou Kanka e olhou para Anna e Hao – Mas nós só temos duas pessoas...

Continua...

Bem, é isso! Desculpa a demora para escreve-lo, mas eu empaquei milhões de vezes na hora de escrever. Próximo capitulo irei formar os times para o SF (que nem a Kanka fala.). E acho que o Flash Back sobre o que aconteceu "naquela noite" será no 10 E 11. Sim, a fic será cumprida, afinal, EU estou REFAZENDO o Shaman Fight! E sim, esse capitulo foi menor que os outros, desculpa por isso.

Respondendo alguns Reviews

Estrela Negra: Que bom que não demorou tanto, mas esse demorou, não? Eu criei a Kanka para ser tapada mesmo! Eu queria que ela fosse uma garota MUITO diferente da Anna, assim teria muitas brigas entre as duas, e seria bem mais divertido do que uma MUITO parecida com a Anna, não acha? -.-' Mas fico feliz que a Kanka saiu do JEITINHO que eu planejei! E que bom que você gostou da parte da Anna bebe, eu achei pequena, voce não?

Jonny Vader: EBA! Mais gente gostou da Kanka! Foi divertido cria-la! Sim, eu também acho que essa é uma das minhas melhores fics.

My Princess Anna: Ok, irei começar com… Que historia é essa de administradora folgada! Foi VOCE que deixou o reino durante anos, não eu. Você me deixou o seu reino por dois anos e me pagando apenas 1.000 reais! Me pagando isso não daria para fazer um bom trabalho, que, alem de tudo é o SEU trabalho! Não me culpe por sua I-N-R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-I-L-I-D-A-D-E com seu reino! E obrigada pelo elogio! E demorei um pouquinho para atualizar, não achou? Foi mal.

5


	7. Capitulo 7

-Que tal aquele? Ou aquele! Aquele ali parece forte! – disse Kanka apontando para os xamãs que passavam em frente da mesa em que ela, Anna e Hao estavam.

-Não. Não. E ele é um dos mais fracos que estão nessa ilha. – disse Anna sem olhar para as pessoas.

Fazia um mês desde que os xamãs tinham chegado à ilha de Tóquio, e Hao e Anna não tinham encontrado o terceiro parceiro da equipe. Eles não tinham muitas boas opções. Lyserg se juntou ao time Balneário Funbari, que precisava de mais uma pessoa desde que Ryu morreu, e como o Lyserg também precisava de mais dois companheiros, eles juntaram os times.

-Isso nos deixa sem escolha... – disse Kanka desanimada.

-Vai ser melhor dessa maneira... Assim o nosso "mestre" não poderá mais participar do Shaman Fight. – disse Anna olhando para Hao, com um sorriso irônico.

-Ai que você se engana Anna querida... – disse Hao tomando um gole de sua xícara de café.

-O que quer dizer? – perguntou Anna o olhando seriamente agora – Não me diga que você pretende colocar um desses xamãs no nosso time? Eles tem a força oracular menor que 10.000!

-Eu sei, eles são bem fraquinhos, mas eu tenho um plano Anna querida... – disse Hao sorrindo.

-Um plano? – perguntou Anna.

-Sim Anna querida. Em breve teremos um novo parceiro... Você verá... – disse Hao se levantando da cadeira e dando umas notas e moedas para Anna.

-Para que isso? – disse Anna olhando as moedas e as notas que estavam na mesa.

-Não vou deixar amável dama pagar a conta... – disse Hao se retirando - Nos vemos em breve Anna, minha querida...

-Ele é educado... Pelo menos isso... – disse Kanka sorrindo de seu jeito infantil.

-Ele não é educado... Ele é um idiota, isso sim. – disse Anna, se levantando e dando o dinheiro para o Talim, que estava encarregado do "Café Patch".

Kanka foi ate a pousada onde Yoh estava, enquanto a Anna ia treinar. Ela fez todo o caminho e entrou na casa toda alegre.

-Oi Yoh-kun! – disse Kanka se aproximando do Yoh.

-Ola Kanka! - disse Yoh sorrindo, que estava sentado na mesa – Como vai indo a Anna?

-Foi treinar... Ela e o mestre Hao estão procurando um terceiro parceiro. – disse Kanka sorrindo.

Yoh ficou serio quando ouviu o nome "Hao". Ele ficava assim toda a vez que ouvia o nome de seu irmão. Ele sentia raiva pelo o que Hao tinha feito com a Anna. E, por mais que negasse quando seus amigos perguntavam, Yoh tinha um bocado de ciúmes do fato de que Hao esta passando muito tempo com Anna.

"Eu achava que ele era só uma pessoa que precisava de ajuda... Que poderíamos perdoá-lo de tudo... Mas depois de ter levado a Anna e a aprisionado a ele... Acho que NUNCA irei conseguir perdoa-lo... NUNCA!"

-Eu não quero que eles encontrem um parceiro... – disse Ren entrando na sala – Dessa maneira, eles serão eliminados do Shaman Fight automaticamente, e não teremos que nos preocupar com derrotar o Hao nesse Shaman Fight, nem teríamos que arriscar nossas vidas.

-Esse plano é meio que sujeira Ren... – disse Horo-Horo se sentando ao lado do Yoh, que agora estava concentrado nos que estava a fazer antes de Kanka chegar – Mas é uma boa maneira de derrotar o irmãozinho de cabelo cumprido.

-Contando que só tem xamãs fraquinhos na ilha, o plano tem mais chances de acontecer. – disse Faust – Não acho que o Hao queira que xamãs fracos se juntem há ele.

-Então podemos dizer que ele talvez não possa passar da segunda etapa. – disse Lyserg – Mas é melhor não tirarmos conclusões apressadas.

-Duvido muito que o mestre Hao não passe para a segunda etapa, ele disse que tinha um plano. – disse Kanka.

-Que plano Kanka? – perguntou Ren serio.

-Não sei, ele ao contou nem para mim nem para a Anna! Só disse que tinha um plano. – disse Kanka em seu tom inocente.

-Então ele tem um truque na manga... Tenho a impressão de que quando descobrimos será meio que tarde demais... – disse Lyserg pensativo.

-Terminei! – disse Yoh sorrindo.

-Terminou o que Yoh? – perguntou Ren.

-Um plano para derrotar o Hao? – perguntou Lyserg.

-Uma maneira de libertar a Ann? – perguntou Kanka sorrindo.

-Não. Terminei de fazer meu colar para a Anna! – disse Yoh levantando um colar – Eu estive trabalhando nele o dia inteiro!

-SEU IDIOTA! A GENTE ESTA AQUI DISCUTINDO SOBRE UMA MANEIRA DE DERROTAR O SEU GEMEO IDIOTA E VOCÊ FAZENDO JOIAS! – gritou Horo-Horo irado.

-Mas isso É importante Horo-Horo! – disse Yoh guardando o colar, meio chateado.

-COMO ESSE COLAR IDIOTA PODE SER IMPORTANTE?

-Acontece que faz parte da tradição da minha família... Vocês não entenderiam se eu contasse... Mas é importante que eu entregue isso para a Anna.

- Quer que eu entregue para ela, Yoh? – perguntou Kanka.

-Não... Quando eu me tornar o Shaman King, irei entregar pessoalmente para ela... – disse Yoh sorrindo enquanto olhava para o colar.

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Hao observava os novos competidores para o Shaman Fight.

"Eles são muito ambiciosos... Muito fracos... Muito idiotas...São exatamente o que eu preciso..." pensou Hao olhando os xamãs.

-Um desses terá a sorte de ser usado por mim... – disse Hao sorrindo – E a melhor parte é que nenhum deles sabe quem EU sou... O que torna tudo muito mais fácil...

Hao olhava para todos com um sorriso maligno e pensando no seu plano. Era muito simples, ele iria escolher um dos participantes fraquinhos do Shaman Fight para se juntar a equipe, e essa pessoa, assim como o resto dos novatos, não tem idéia de quem o Hao seja. Ele ia aproveitar isso, não iria revelar seu poder, nem o poder da Anna. Iria ficar com o fraquinho em seu grupo, ate eles partirem para o continente Um, onde, no submarino, o mataria, afinal, ele não teria mais uso mesmo, a única "utilidade" dele seria permitir com que Anna e Hao formem um grupo, e depois disso... Não teria mais utilidade ao grande Asakura Hao.

-É um plano perfeito... –murmurou Hao.

-E qual seria o seu plano? – perguntou uma voz feminina de maneira fria.

-Você tem que ser paciente minha querida. – disse Hao se virando para sua serva.

-Que seja. – disse Anna olhando os participantes – Já sabe quem irá fazer parte do nosso grupo?

-Ainda não. Mas irei escolher em breve. Muito breve. – disse Hao sorrindo.

-Não gosto do seu tom. – disse Anna seria.

- Você também está torcendo pelo Yoh vencer o Shaman Fight, não para mim, seu mestre. – disse Hao.

-Se você acha que eu irei torcer por você, sinto muito, esta sonhando ALTO demais. – disse Anna.

-Meus sonhos irão se tornar realidade Anna... TODOS eles. – disse Hao com sorriso em seu rosto.

-Você é muito mimado, sabia disso? – perguntou Anna.

-Ignorarei isso. – respondeu Hao, voltando a olhar os competidores.

-Nosso time se chamara "time estrela" ou será algo idiota como "O Rei do Futuro"? – perguntou Anna.

-Por mais que eu goste dos dois nomes, decidi ser generoso. Irei deixar o terceiro membro da nossa equipe decidir. – disse Hao.

Anna o olhou seria.

-O que você esta planejando deve ser grande... – disse Anna, ainda seria.

-Sim, é muito grande. – disse Hao – E se me permite dizer, é um lindo colar que você esta usando.

Anna segurou o colar com força e o olhou.

-Fico honrado em saber que você se considera minha noiva. – disse Hao.

-Me considero noiva do YOH. Por isso que AINDA uso esse colar! - disse Anna, segurando o colar com força e se afastando de Hao, com raiva do que ele tinha dito.

-Eu fiz esse colar a mil anos atrás... Ele é passado de noiva a noiva dos Asakuras... E para os noivos era o que mesmo...?

-O colar com o pentagrama se perdeu há tempos... Na verdade, Micky o perdeu um dia em fazia uma escalda. – disse Anna seria.

-Uma pena. O colar que voce esta usando, que tem essa pedra azul combinava com o do pentagrama. – disse Hao.

Anna apenas revirou os olhos.

-De qualquer maneira, você ganha esse colar da ultima noiva dos Asakuras... Se não me engano foi a Kino, não? – perguntou Hao.

-Sim, Kino-sensei me passou esse colar, para eu usa-lo enquanto ainda me considerava a noiva do Yoh, que nem nas regras. Mais tarde, ele tem que fazer um colar para mim, em caso dele querer se casar comigo. E depois a família pode começar a fazer os preparativos para o casamento. – disse Anna seria.

-E você acredita que o Yoh ira te fazer o colar? – perguntou Hao sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Acredito. – disse Anna seria, se virando e voltando para a pousada.

-Mas você é minha Anna... – disse Hao baixinho quando Anna estava fora de vista.

Depois de um tempo, Hao ainda observava os xamãs com calma, vendo quem seria o mais o idiota para seu plano.

-Eu não tenho um grupo... – disse uma mulher de cabelos cumpridos e casaco passando na frente do Hao.

Hao abriu um sorriso maldoso, se levantou e foi ate a mulher.

-Você disse que não tem um grupo? – perguntou Hao, educadamente.

-Sim, falta duas pessoas. – disse a mulher.

-Que coincidência! Eu e minha querida Anna precisamos de uma terceira pessoas... Quer entrar no nosso grupo?

Continua...

Bem, aqui esta o capitulo. Desculpa a demora, mas é que estou trabalhando ao mesmo tempo em uma outra fic para um concurso de Fanfics, por isso fica complicado.

Sobre o negocio do Hao como vilão, eu realmente NÃO acredito que ele é mau. Mas acontece que é bem divertido coloca-lo como vilão.

Ah sim! Esse capitulo era para ter sido publicado no dia 10/9, seria em comemoração de 1 ano desde que eu publiquei minha primeira fic, minha prima, Luna fez aniversario e meu meio irmão David TAMBEM fez aniversario. Ou seja, seria em comemoração a tudo isso, mas ontem minha irmã ficou a maior parte do tempo no computador, e no meu horário, eu estava assistindo "Silent Hill" então acabei perdendo meu tempo e não deu tempo para terminar de escrever nem publicar.

Bem, próximo capitulo, viajem para continente Mu, apresentação do terceiro membro da equipe de Hao e Anna.

Respondendo Reviews: Sinto muito gente, vou editar esse capitulo depois para responder, esta tarde, e não posso ficar o tempo para escrever as respostas... Irei avisar quando editar com as respostas, ok? Desculpa de novo se sentindo horrível por isso


	8. Capitulo 8

-E a jogadora Zria do time "Pino, Ice Men" caiu... Esta tudo para Hao e Anna! – disse Radim, quando Zria caiu com o ataque do time oposto.

Zria, a antiga lutadora do time "Ice Men" tinha, de alguma maneira, retornado pro Shaman Fight, mas não seus companheiros, Pino e Carodimahide, não puderam.

E time de essa era a ultima batalha dessa etapa. Ate agora, Anna e Hao ganharam todas as lutas, mas não graças a Zria. Ela sempre tentava atacar primeiro, mas como era fraca, não conseguia manter o over soul por muito tempo, e perdia em alguns minutos de batalha, ficando inconsciente, e não sabendo como o Hao ou a Anna terminaram o jogo tão facilmente...

Na verdade, Zria não tinha idéia da força dos dois.

_Flash Back de alguns meses atrás._

_-Sabe... Quando eu disse que ia ate o café Patch para almoçar... Eu estava contando que seria um almoço calmo... Mas pelo visto... Eu estava enganada..._

_-Por que? – perguntou Kanka com um sorriso._

_-VOCÊ esta aqui e não cala a boca! - disse Anna irritada._

_Anna tinha saído para almoçar no "Café Patch". Fazia uma hora desde que ela tinha terminado sua purificação, e tinha conversado com o Hao. Sua mente não saia das palavras de Hao... Ela estava tentando pensar no que ele podia estar planejando... Mas Kanka, não deixava... Ela era, como Anna dizia, "uma maquina de falar"._

_-Olá Anna querida... – disse Hao, se sentando em frente da Anna._

_-Ah perfeito! Agora tem ele para tornar meu almoço ainda mais perfeito! – disse Anna em sarcasmo._

_-Tenho boas noticias. – disse Hao, ignorando o que Anna tinha dito._

_-Duvido, mas pode conta-las. – disse Anna, tomando um gole de seu chá gelado._

_-Achei uma terceira pessoa para o nosso grupo. – disse Hao – E a pessoa você já conhece._

_-JÁ conheci? – perguntou Anna – Os únicos antigos participantes que estão no Shaman Fight são você, Yoh, Horokeu, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove e Faust. Algum deles topou entrar no nosso time?_

_-Não. Nenhum deles. O time "The Rens" continua o mesmo, e o Lyserg se juntou ao time "Balneário Funbari"._

_-Então quem? – perguntou Anna._

_-Zria, do antigo time "Ice Men". – disse Hao._

_-O que? – perguntou Anna, o olhando incrédula – Como ela esta participando do Shaman Fight? Ela e o resto do time "Ice Men" perderam do Yoh nas primeira etapa do torneio!_

_-Parece que os Patchs, por uma razão misteriosa, a deixaram participar. Vai entender esses índios._

_-Do que vocês dois estão falando? Quem é Zria? – perguntou Kanka se sentando._

_-Uma antiga participante do Shaman Fight. Ela foi eliminada na primeira etapa. E também é muito fraca! A força oracular dela é de 2200. – respondeu Anna, sem olhar para seu espírito guardião._

_-Nossa! – disse Kanka em sua voz de criancinhas de cinco anos e ao mesmo tempo fantasmagórica – Ela é MUITO fraca! Por que você a quer no nosso time Senhor Hao?_

_Hao apenas abriu um sorriso._

_-Ou ele está completamente desesperado, ou ele esta planejando algo bem grande. – disse Anna – Acho mais provável a Segunda opção._

_-Acertou Anna querida. – disse Hao, ainda com aquele sorriso nos lábios – E so para avisar, deixei Zria ser a capitã do nosso time e escolher o nome. Pelo visto vai ser... "Pino Ice Men"._

_-"Pino, Ice Men"? – disse Kanka rindo – Esse nome é muito idiota!_

_-Sim. E me surpreendo pelo fato do nosso "mestre" ter deixado alguém mandar nele... O que você está planejando é grande Hao, e eu vou descobrir o que é. – disse Anna se levantando e saindo do local._

-Quem ira lutar? Eu ou você? –perguntou Anna, de braços cruzados, segurando a espada da Kanka, "ikusa" na mão direita.

-Eu, faz tempo que não luto em uma batalha de verdade. Os time selecionados são o do Yoh e o do Ren... Essa batalha vai determinar o ultimo time. – disse Hao serio.

-Só teremos três times no continente Mu? – perguntou Anna, se virando para Hao – Parece que alguém andou eliminando a competição fora das batalhas no estádio...

-Eles iam morrer do mesmo jeito. Apenas quero me tornar o Shaman King de maneira mais rápida possivel. – disse Hao, agora com um sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios – Mas como essa é a ultima luta... Acho que posso finalmente mostrar um pouco do meu verdadeiro poder!

-Apenas não faça a morte deles muito dolorosa. – disse Anna, pegando o corpo inconsciente de Zria, e colocando no canto do estádio.

-Como quiser Anna querida. – disse Hao, indo para o meio do estádio, e encarando os três membros do outro time – Vocês são insignificantes... Podem desistir agora, ou irão ter uma morte bem dolorosa.

-Nós não vamos desistir! – o xamã da direita.

-Vimos o seu líder lutando! Ela é fraca... Então você deve ser ainda mais fraco! – disse o xamã da esquerda.

O sorriso do supremo onmyôji cresceu ainda mais. Hao se divertia vendo aqueles xamãs pensando que ele era mais fracos que aqueles xamãs ridículos.

"_São tão insignificantes..."_ pensou Hao.

-Ok... Serão os três contra mim... Isso será divertido! – disse Hao, fazendo o Espírito de Fogo surgir sob seus pés.

Yoh apenas assistia a cena quieto. Seus olhos estavam presos em Anna. Se sentia culpado por ter permitido Hao leva-la... Agora ela estava presa no seu irmão, tendo que servi-lo... Talvez servi-lo para sempre...

-Mas antes... Vamos ver a força oracular de vocês... – disse Hao, apertando uns botões em seu oráculo – Ah! Aqui está... Vamos ver... Henrietta: 9.879. Katsuya: 10.000. Hiroto: 5.007. Somando tudo da... 24.886... Uma pena. Não chega nem perto de toda a minha forca... – Hao suspira, desanimado – Uma pena... Será muito fácil... Não dará nem para ouvir os seus gritos... De tão rápido que será.

Então, o braço do Espírito de Fogo se esticou para baixo, parando do lado de Katsuya, que estava na direita. O braço balançou, da direita para a esquerda, com chamas, queimando os corpos dos três xamãs, que no momento seguinte, já eram cinzas.

Depois de dois dias, os xamãs se juntaram na praia da ilha secreta de Tóquio. Zria, Hao, Anna, Yoh, Lyserg, Faust, Ren, Chocolove e Horokeu. Todos prontos para is ao continente Mu.

-Ok... Vejo que estão todos aqui... – disse Silver, olhando os finalistas, quando passou os olhos pela Anna, ele sorriu e acenou – Ola Anninha, não te vejo desde que chegamos na ilha!

-Juiz idiota... NÃO ME CHAME DE "ANNINHA"! – gritou Anna furiosa.

-Se acalme minha querida... – disse Hao com um sorriso.

-Não sou sua "querida". – disse Anna, com raiva.

-Melhor nos levar logo para o continente Môo antes que os dois comecem a brigar de novo! - disse Kanka, ganhando algumas risadas quando confundiu o nome do Continente "Mu" com "Môo".

Todos entraram no submarino. Um por um. Primeiro Ren, Chocolove e Horokeu. Depois entrou Zria, Lyserg e Faust. Os dois gêmeos Asakura esperaram Anna entrar, para depois entrarem.

Dentro do submarino, Horo-Horo ficava observando os peixes, que ficavam cada vez mais esquisitos, a cada metro que eles desciam. Ren estava espetando Chocolove com sua lança, cada vez que ele contasse uma piada. Lyserg tentava separar os dois da briga. Faust estava com Manta em seu colo, com Elisa ao seu lado, segurando sua cadeira de rodas. Amidamaru, Bason, Pascal Avaf e Kanka estavam conversando.

Yoh e Anna estavam num canto separado dos outros, perto de uma outra janela do submarino. Conversando sobre o que tinham feito nos últimos três anos, já que desde que se encontraram, não tiveram essa chance. Yoh não tirava seu lindo sorriso do rosto, era como se estivesse ali especialmente para ela... Anna, apesar de não demonstrar, estava muito feliz por poder passar esse tempo com Yoh. Ambos estavam felizes... Mais felizes do que nunca estiveram nos últimos três anos que estiveram separados.

Lógico, isso normalmente irritaria o poderoso Hao. E irritou. Mas como Anna estava distraída com sua "pior" metade, ele teve a chance de botar seu plano em ação.

-Zria, posso conversar com você...? – perguntou Hao para a xamã.

-Claro. – disse Zria, seguindo Hao até uma parte onde ninguém estava – O que quer Hao?

-Sua alma. – disse Hao, em um tom calmo.

-O que! – perguntou Zria, incrédula.

-Isso mesmo. – disse Hao – Voce não tem mais uso para mim. Mas... Não quero que sua alma seja desperdiçada, por isso, irei usa-la como ração para o meu Espírito de Fogo.

-Você esta maluco! – disse Zria.

-Não... – disse Hao, fazendo o Espírito de fogo aparecer atrás dele, queimar Zria, e logo depois devorar a sua alma – Eu falo serio...

Depois disso, Hao fez o Espírito de Fogo desaparecer, e abriu um sorriso.

-Que pena... Parece que Kanka viu tudo... – disse Hao, com seu sorriso – Bem... Imagino que Anna ficara sabendo disso daqui a pouco...

-_ANN!_ – gritou Kanka, interrompendo a conversa do Yoh e da Anna.

-O que é agora Kanka? – perguntou Anna de mal humor.

-O Hao! Ele matou a Zria! Ele matou a Zria! – disse Anna.

-Por que não me surpreendo? – perguntou Anna, olhando para Yoh.

-Hao matou outra pessoa... Esse devia ser o plano dele o tempo todo... – murmurou Yoh serio.

-Nossa... Cada vez me impressiono mais com o quanto sua inteligência está subindo _irmãozinho_. – disse Hao, com um sorriso sarcástico, se aproximando – Ela era uma xamã insignificante, ia morrer nessas finais de qualquer maneira! Alem disso, eu não gostava dela.

-Só porque você não gosta de uma pessoa, não te da o direito de mata-la Hao. – disse Yoh serio.

-Exato. – disse Anna – Por exemplo, eu não te odeio, mas você, infelizmente, ainda está vivo.

Hao apenas abriu um sorriso ao comentário de Anna.

-Chegamos. – disse o Chefe Goldva.

Com isso, todos os xamãs saíram do submarino e pisaram na terra do continente perdido de Mu. Todos esperavam que o Chefe Goldva desse as instruções para a ultima fase do Shaman Fight.

-Atenção finalistas! – disse o velho índio – As lutas nesse continente serão lutas individuais. Temos um Estádio nos fundos, e lá, irá ocorrer duas lutas por dia. Temos uns quartos em um dos prédios desse continente. Prestem atenção no quadro atrás de mim. – atrás do índio, apareceu um quadro, com um esquema de batalha, dizendo quem iria batalhar com quem, com os nomes dos xamãs em oito caixas individuais, cada uma de uma cor diferente, e ainda tinha mais quatro caixas apagadas – As lutas serão realizadas nessa ordem. Amanha será a luta de Lyserg e Anna na manha, e Hao e Chocolove na noite.

Lyserg olhou para Anna, que estava seria, Hao abriu um sorriso sarcástico, e Chocolove engoliu em seco.

-No dia seguinte será Yoh e Horo-Horo na manha, e Faust e Ren na noite.

"_Vai ser fácil ganhar do Faust._" Pensou Ren quando ouviu aquilo.

-Cada um de vocês tem uma cor diferente que estará te reprentando. – continuou o índio – Anna, você está sendo representada pela cor roxa. Lyserg, você está sendo representado pela cor verde. Hao, você será representado pela cor vermelha, e Chocolove pela cor branca. Ren, você é amarelo, Faust você é vermelho, Yoh, você é Azul e Horo-Horo, você é Azul claro.

Todos olharam para o quadro, vendo seus nomes e as cores de suas caixas.

-As outras regras serão as mesmas. O xamã que não conseguir manter seu over soul primeiro perderá a luta. – disse Chefe Goldva – Vão até os outros juizes para pegarem suas chaves do quarto. Descansem bem... Amanhã daremos inicio as batalhas da ultima etapa do Shaman Fight... QUE O GRANDE ESPIRITO ESTEJA COM VOCÊS!

Continua...

Oi! Desculpa a demora, mas este capitulo foi muito difícil de escrever... Era a única coisa que eu não tinha certeza de como fazer... Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capitulo... Como puderão ver, eu... quero dizer o Hao-sama aponta para o Hao-sama matou quatro pessoas em um só capitulo. Foi difícil escrever aquilo... Sabe fazer as imagens da minha cabeça se transformarem em palavras.

Próximo Capitulo... O momento que todos estavam esperando (eu também estou loca para escrever XD)... Irei revelar o grande mistério da fic... "O que aconteceu a três anos atrás para fazer com que a Anna fosse com o Hao?" Ficaram sabendo no próximo capitulo!

Respondendo os reviews:

Jonny Vader: Que bom que você esta gostado da trama! Para dizer a verdade, quando escrevi o primeiro capitulo (que foi a um ano atrás.) não tinha idéia do que ia acontecer... nem sabia QUEM seria a Kanka. XD Nani? Hao-sama não e mau! abraça o Hao-sama Hao: faz fogo surgir na mão Não me faca usar isso... Eu: " se afasta Tudo bem... meu noivo é o Hana! abraça o Hana Bem... voltando ao assunto, o Yoh não quer entregar o colar para não causar problemas com o Hao-sama... Veterana? O.o Só estou no por um ano e um mês, não é tanto. Sobre as vitimas do 11/9... Eu realmente não tinha pensado nisso. Nossa... Review grande da resposta grande, né? XD

Saky K. Kyouyama: Que bom que gostou da fic! O que aconteceu com a Anna... Próximo capitulo voce sabe! XD

Asakura Hana: Valeu! Que bom acha que sou uma grande escritora. Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

Ana: Que bom que esta amando! Relaxe, eu criei a fic para ser confusa e cheia de mistério... E próximo capitulo será o que você esta esperando... Irei falar sobre "Aquele dia". Obrigada pela Review

Lady-chan: LADY-CHAN! Você me escrevendo aqui? XD Surpresa agradável! Desculpe, demorei mas chegou aqui. Ah sim! Mandei Review na sua fic... Você tambem tem que continuar, hein? XD

Bem, respondi tudo... Fiquem a vontade para mandarem reviews... Tchau... sai andando com o MEU Hana

8


	9. Capitulo 9

Yoh estava sem dormir aquele dia. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, pensando em quanta sorte ele teve ao reencontrar Anna. Mas, novamente, as visões daquele dia voltaram em sua cabeça... Junto com o sentimento de culpa que sempre sentia quando se lembrava daquela maldita noite.

-Como eu pude deixar o Hao fazer aquilo com a Anna?! – perguntou Yoh para si mesmo, colocando as mãos na sua cabeça, frustrado.

Yoh, então vira sua cabeça para a mesa ao lado de sua cama. Ele vê o colar que tinha feito para sua noiva e abre um triste sorriso.

-Eu e a Anna estávamos começando as preparações para o nosso casamento... – disse Yoh, pegando o colar e voltando a olhar para o teto do quarto – Se o Hao não tivesse aparecido aquele dia... Ela já seria "senhora Asakura Anna.".

O sorriso de Yoh cresceu um pouco com aquele pensamento. A idéia de ser casado com a Anna sempre o fazia se sentir melhor.

"_Asakura Anna"... Nossa... Como o nome dela fica legal com o meu sobrenome!_"pensou Yoh com aquele sorriso bobo de sempre, mas depois seu sorriso desapareceu de novo, depois de Hao ter levado SUA Anna, ele não conseguia segurar um sorriso por mais de 1 minuto... E era apenas quando ele pensas quando ele pensava em Anna

-Ela JÁ seria senhora Asakura... Se o Hao não tivesse aparecido e estragado tudo! – murmurou Yoh para si mesmo.

_Flash Back de 3 amos atrás..._

_Era uma manha normal na pousada Funbari. Anna estava lendo um livro, esperando Yoh voltar do mercado. _

_Naquele momento, Anna não conseguia esconder um sorriso de seu rosto, mesmo que este fosse pequeno. Supostamente Anna deveria estar lendo o livro que Kino, sua mestra, recomendou, "O mistério do Santo Jizô"... Mas a verdade era que Anna não conseguia tirar seus pensamentos do que havia ouvido há poucos segundos atrás. _

_-Cheguei Anna! – disse Yoh, aparecendo na sala, fazendo com que o sorriso de Anna desaparecesse, afinal, ela tinha que manter a sua pose, caso contrario, Yoh não a levaria muito a serio..._

_-Bem vindo... – disse Anna, sem tirar os olhos do livro._

_Yoh notou a felicidade de sua noiva. Ela podia estar tentando esconder, mas ele consegui ver o quanto feliz sua noiva estava. Mesmo que não tivesse nenhum sorriso em seu rosto, Yoh conhecia Anna muito bem, e podia dizer quando ela estava triste, zangada ou feliz. Era o que Yoh considerava um dom especial... Entender a fria itako, mesmo quando ela escondia tudo a sete chaves._

_Ele se sentou ao lado de sua noiva e a observou por alguns instantes, com seu costumeiro sorriso nos lábios. Estava esperando Anna contar o que havia acontecido para ter-la deixado de ótimo humor. _

_Os segundos se passaram e Anna continuava lendo seu livro, então, Yoh resolveu perguntar logo:_

_-O que houve? _

_-Como assim? – perguntou Anna._

_-Não sei... – disse Yoh, ainda a olhando com um sorriso – Você parece contente... Muito contente!_

_-Pareço? – perguntou Anna, olhando seu noivo._

_-Sim, parece. – confirmou Yoh, ainda com um sorriso – O que aconteceu?_

_-Bem... – Anna desviou o olhar de seu noivo, ruborizada._

_-"Bem..."?_

_-Kino-sensei ligou há pouco tempo. – disse Anna, olhando o seu livro, tentando esconder seu rubor e sua felicidade._

_-E...? – perguntou Yoh, a olhando, não entendia como Anna poderia estar tão feliz porque sua avó ligou._

_-Nós precisamos estar lá em Izumo amanhã... Para começarmos os preparativos do nosso casamento... – disse Anna._

_Um sorriso enorme apareceu nos lábios de Yoh. Diferente de sua noiva, ele não conseguia esconder seu sorriso. A felicidade de Yoh era tão grande, que ele não conseguiu falar ou se mexer. _

_Anna ficou um pouco preocupada ao ver a reação de seu noivo. Mesmo sabendo que sua reação era de felicidade, o fato de que ele não estava conseguindo falar ou se mexer a preocupava._

_Anna ficou um tempo em choque, pela ação ousada de seu noivo. Ela ficou parada durante um tempo, corada, sem saber o que fazer. Logo, ela sentiu sua barriga roncar, e se lembrou que Yoh tinha que preparar a comida._

_-Yoh...? – chamou Anna preocupada, fechando o livro e colocando na mesa que ficava na frente do sofá. _

_-Isso é ótimo Anna-chan! – disse Yoh, abraçando sua noiva com força, com o maior sorriso que ele já deu em sua vida inteira._

_-Nossa... Não achava que você ia ficar tão feliz com isso... – comentou Anna, com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. _

_-Estou muito feliz Anna! – admitiu Yoh a olhando – Vou preparar a minha mala agora mesmo!_

_Yoh, então se levantou e deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Anna, a deixando corada. Ele subiu as escadas com pressa e foi direto ao seu quarto._

_-Yoh! Você tem que preparar o nosso jantar! – gritou Anna._

_-Ah Anna! Não da para pedir hoje? – perguntou Yoh do andar de cima – Tive uma idéia melhor! A gente sai para jantar fora em comemoração!_

_Anna abriu um pequeno sorriso pela ansiedade de Yoh. Ele estava agindo de maneira tão idiota... Mas ao mesmo tempo... De uma maneira muito fofa..._

_No dia seguinte, Yoh e Anna estavam no trem de Tóquio para Izumo, às seis horas da manhã. Eles estavam sentados numa cabine, um do lado do outro, Anna lendo seu livro, e Yoh olhando a paisagem e ouvindo "Bob Love"._

_-Olha Anna... O Sol vai nascer! – disse o menino, vendo um pouco de luz atrás das arvores._

_-E...? – perguntou a menina. _

_-Vem ver! É lindo! – disse o menino, olhando para fora._

_-Ok... – disse Anna, bufando._

_Ela virou seu rosto em direção da janela esperando pelo o Sol nascer. Enquanto observava, ela conseguia ouvir a musica que Yoh estava ouvindo._

_-"Ore to omae uchuu no kanata, Dosei no wa ni natte."(1) – murmurou Anna junto com a musica. _

_Yoh olhou corado para a Anna._

_-Q-que...? _

_-A musica que você está ouvindo... – disse Anna, o olhando – "Bob Love", certo?_

_-Isso! – afirmou Yoh com um sorriso. _

_Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Anna._

_-É uma musica idiota... – disse Anna, voltando a ler seu livro._

_-Não é nada! – disse Yoh virando o rosto para encarar sua noiva – Por que você acha isso?_

_-" Ore to omae uchuu no kanata, Dosei no wa ni natte."(1) – repetiu Anna – Isso é uma letra bem idiota._

_Yoh ficou mudo. Não podia discutir o gosto de sua noiva. Ela sempre dizia que Bob era idiota..._

_-Bem quando nos casarmos, você irá ouvir bastante Bob no nosso quarto. – disse Yoh brincalhão, voltando a ouvir sua musica._

_Anna apenas revirou os olhos pela brincadeira de seu noivo..._

_Depois de algumas horas de viagem, Yoh e Anna finalmente chegam a cidade de Izumo. Eles andam até a casa da família Asakura. Ambos quietos durante o caminho. Pensando na razão que estavam indo para lá... Finalmente os dois poderiam se casar... O dia que ambos mais esperavam secretamente._

_Quando os dois chegaram à mansão Asakura, foram recebidos alegremente. Para surpresa de Yoh, Mikihisa estava lá, e não numa de suas viagens atrás do Hao. Keiko foi direto falar com seu filho, ansiosa pelo fato de que seu filhinho iria se casar. _

_Depois das boas vindas ao casal, Kino e Keiko foram conversar com Anna, e Yohmei e Mikihisa foram conversar com Yoh. _

_-Anna, antes de começarmos a conversar com você sobre o casamentos, precisamos te passar uma coisa... – disse Kino, no seu jeito serio de sempre._

_-Me passar uma coisa? – perguntou Anna._

_-Isso. – disse Keiko com um sorriso._

_-Anna, a nossa família tem muitas tradições... E uma delas, é em relação aos casamentos. – disse Kino, pegando uma caixa e a abrindo, retirando um colar de lá de dentro._

_Depois de retirar o colar da caixa, Kino entregou para Anna a deixando confusa. Era um colar muito simples, com uma linda pedra azul como pingente._

_-Um colar? – perguntou Anna._

_-Isso. – confirmou Kino – Este colar foi o colar que Hao fez a mil anos atrás... Uma das nossas tradições é que a noiva dos Asakuras, nesse caso, você, tem que usar esse colar, enquanto você aceitar ser a noiva de Yoh._

_-Por quanto tempo tenho que usar esse colar? – perguntou Anna, colocando o colar em seu pescoço._

_-Até o Yoh fazer um ele mesmo. – disse Kino – Ele irá fazer um para você, quando e se ele quiser se casar com você. _

_-Quer dizer que só irei me casar com o Yoh SE ele quiser também...? - perguntou Anna, não surpresa, mas decepcionada._

_-Sim. – afirmou Keiko – Mas relaxe, tenho certeza que ele quer se casar com você, Anna. _

_-Quando o Yoh terminar de fazer o seu colar, começaremos os preparativos para o casamento – disse Kino._

_-Seria a nossa versão da aliança de noivado... – disse Keiko, com um sorriso. _

_-Um colar de noivado? – perguntou Yoh, depois de Micky e Yohmei terem contado a mesma que historia que Anna tinha ouvido._

_-Exato. – disse Mikihisa – Quando você sair desse quarto, veja se Anna está usando um colar, sem ser os terços que ela já usa normalmente._

_-Não se esqueça de checar todo dia. Se um dia você notar que o colar não está mais no pescoço dela, significa que ela NÃO quer mais se casar com você. – disse Yohmei._

_-E nós teremos que quebrar o noivado. – completou Micky._

_-O-ok... – disse Yoh, com medo de um dia não ver a Anna com o colar – E-eu vou checar se ela esta usando o colar assim que eu a encontrar._

_Com isso, Yoh se levantou e saiu de onde seu pai e seu avô estavam, perdido em seus pensamentos. Essa de "colar de noivado" era novidade para ele. E por que tinha que ter todas essas regras complicadas? Por que não podia ser que nem qualquer outro casal? O garoto compra uma aliança e se ajoelha, pedindo a mulher em casamento... Por que não podia ser simples dessa maneira? Ter uma família que seguia tradições bem antigas era complicado..._

"_Mas... Devo admitir que se não fosse por essas tradições... Eu jamais teria conhecido a Anna..." pensou Yoh, com um sorriso. _

_Foi quando Yoh esbarrou com uma pessoa._

_-Yoh, toma cuidado! – disse Anna._

_-Ah... Desculpa Anna... – disse Yoh - É que eu não te vi e..._

_Yoh parou de falar quando notou algo no pescoço de sua noiva. Alem dos terços, tinha um colar a mais em seu pescoço. Era bem simples, só tinha uma linda pedra azul como pingente. Um sorriso de orelha a orelha apareceu nos lábios de Yoh... Ela ESTAVA usando o colar._

_-Você está usando o colar! – disse Yoh, com seu sorriso radiante no rosto._

_Anna corou._

_-Claro que estou! – disse Anna, ainda levemente corada – Terei que usar esse colar até você fizer um outro!_

_O sorriso no rosto de Yoh apenas aumentou._

_-Claro! Irei começar a pensar em como vou fazer agora mesmo! – disse o menino com aquele lindo sorriso em seu rosto._

_Yoh deu beijinho na bochecha de sua noiva e foi correndo para o jardim da mansão Asakura, para poder começar a pensar em como ele faria o colar. Não poderia ser algo muito simples... Deveria ser algo especial... Mas delicado, para combinar com a Anna... Delicado como ela... Simples... Mas nem tanto... _

"_Vai dar trabalho... Mas será... um colar especial!" pensou o menino, com um sorriso._

_-Nossa... Então você já ira se casar com a Anna? – perguntou uma voz atrás do Yoh._

_Yoh sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquela voz... Era de seu irmão gêmeo... Asakura Hao. Yoh se levantou e olhou na direção de seu irmão... Com um sorriso._

_-Oi Hao! – disse Yoh, acenando – Que surpresa te ver aqui... Algum motivo especial? Você não tem o costume de aparecer aqui em casa ou lá na pousada em que eu e a Anna moramos._

_-Vim aqui por uma razão... E uma razão apenas... – respondeu Hao, fazendo que o Espírito de Fogo aparecesse atrás de si – E é matar voce, irmãozinho._

_Aquele comentário não abalou Yoh. Ele continuou sorrindo, enquant o pegava a Harusame e a espada Futsu no Mitana para começar lutar._

_- É uma pena Hao... – disse Yoh, criando o seu over soul Byakkô – Mas não posso morrer agora... Eu vou me casar com a Anna... Não pretendo deixa-la viúva antes do casamento!_

_-Relaxe... Ela não irá ficar viúva... Porque eu me casarei com ela! – disse Hao, em tom calmo._

_- É uma pena... – disse Yoh, agora mais serio – Mas também não posso permitir isso!_

_E assim a luta entre os gêmeos começou. Hao lutando para matar sua "outra metade" e dar a alma dela para o Espírito de Fogo, assim ele ficaria ainda mais poderoso... Yoh poderia ficar um pouco mais forte... Mas Hao não queria mais esperar... Queria ficar mais forte..._

_Já Yoh estava lutando por sua vida. Ele não pretendia morrer. Não antes de se casar com Anna, ser o Shaman King, ter um filho e envelhecer. E também não era pelas as mãos de seu irmão que ele pretendia morrer... Iria morrer de velhice, que nem ele achava que seu avô e avó iriam... Por isso... Morrer ali não era uma opção._

_Uma pena que Hao era mais forte. Yoh acabou se cansando durante a luta, e não conseguia mais se defender dos ataques de fogos de seu irmão. Sua determinação era grande... Mas também era a de Hao. Yoh estava acabado. Não tinha nenhuma chance de vitória para Yoh. Ele estava deitado no chão, sem conseguir se mexer... Cheio de queimaduras... Acabado. Estava tentando se levantar, mas estava muito fraco... Hao venceu... E agora... Yoh pagaria com a vida..._

_-Agora, "irmãozinho"... – disse Hao com um sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto – Iremos acabar com você... Diga adeus..._

_Com isso, Hao mandou o Espírito de Fogo dar um soco no chão, onde Yoh estava deitado... Para acabar definitivamente com a vida de seu irmãozinho..._

_Mas o ataque de Hao não chegou ao Yoh. Porque o over soul tinha sido cancelado... Anna tinha se colocado na frente de Yoh, e usado o cancelamento de força, impedindo que o ataque de Hao se aproximasse dela ou de seu amado noivo..._

_-Pare Hao. – ordenou a itako, olhando seria para o xamã que estava na sua frente._

_-Anna... – murmurou Yoh, fraco. Estava tão fraco que mal conseguia falar... Se não fosse por Anna... Estaria morto. Ele abriu um sorriso, mesmo que doesse para fazer tal coisa. Era um sorriso de agradecimento a sua noiva... Sua amada noiva..._

_-Eu... – Anna olhou para seu noivo no chão. Estava triste por vê-lo daquela maneira... Ela faria de tudo para protegê-lo... Era horrível vê-lo dessa forma, indefeso, fraco... todo ferido... – Tenho uma proposta para você..._

Continua...

(1)Tradução da musica: "Eu e você Distantes no espaço, Tornando-nos os anéis de Saturno".

Finalmente o capitulo que todos estavam esperando! Finalmente escrevi! Esta ai... Não esperavam que eu parasse o Flash Back no meio, né? Esse era o meu plano desde que comecei essa fic. Não sabia em que capitulo contaria o que aconteceu, mas minha intenção era de dividir em dois. XD

Acho que esse foi o capitulo mais romântico até agora, não? Eu adorei escreve-lo! Espero que também tenham gostado...

Próximo capitulo... Continuação do Flash Back. XD

Respondendo os reviews:

Jonny Vader: Eu não conseguia descrever as mortes do capitulo anterior foi justamente porque era rápido. Todas os assassinatos que o Hao comete são rápidos, sem muito sangue (quem mata as pessoas de forma sangrenta é a Iron Maiden. XD) e cheias de fogo! São diferentes, e a ideia que eu tinha na minha cabeça era difícil de escrever... Eu reescrevi aquela cena 3 vezes antes de ficar perfeita. " Que bom que você gosta da maneira que eu escrevo os detalhes... Bem, agora você sabe uma parte do que aconteceu... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

My Princess Anna: Nossa... Você esta sendo formal comigo. XDD Tudo bem por não ter mandado reviews nos outros capítulos princesa folgada (XDD), eu tambem não tenho enviado para as suas fics... Mas a gente fala muito a respeito no MSN. XDDD Bem, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, mesmo que você já esteja sabendo do que aconteceu, já eu te contei... Isso é o que te contei de forma mais detalhada. E NÃO conte nada do que eu te falei para outras pessoas, se não eu tiro o seu privilegio no final da fic, ouviu (leu) bem?

Julianalain: Que bom que esta gostando da minha fic. Eu adoro ouvir isso. XD Espero que goste desse capitulo! Procurarei escrever o próximo em breve!

Lady: Lady-chan agora me deixa review em dois sites. XDD Espero que tenha gostado... E digo a mesma coisa que disse para a M.P.A. FIQUE QUIETA SOBRE O QUE EU TE CONTEI... ou irei contar a todos o que você me contou sobre a sua fic. XDDDDD


	10. Capitulo 10

_Hao desfez o Espírito de Fogo, e ficou em pé em frente de Anna e seu irmão. Anna estava ajudando seu noivo a ficar de pé. Ela não poderia permitir que aquela batalha continuasse. Não poderia deixar Hao machucar seu amado noivo. Não acreditava na proposta que iria fazer. Mas seria a única maneira de salvar o Yoh... Mesmo que ela nunca mais o veja._

_-Anna... Não... Faça nada... que você irá se... arrepender depois... – disse Yoh, estava tão fraco que mal conseguia falar. Ele não queria perder sua Anna. Tinha medo da proposta que ela iria fazer..._

_-Eu irei salvar sua vida, Yoh... Jamais me arrependeria disso... – a menina olha para seu noivo, e abre um sorriso triste. Era raro ela sorrir... Isso que fez com que o sorriso, mesmo sendo triste, fosse bonito._

"_Por que... Um dos únicos sorrisos dela tem que ser tão triste...? O que ela está planejando fazer...?" pensou o jovem Yoh, enquanto via o sorriso de Anna._

_-Diga a sua proposta Anna querida. – disse Hao, olhando Anna._

_-Eu me ofereço para morrer no lugar do Yoh. – disse a menina, olhando o sue noivo._

_-O que?! Anna, não! Não faça isso! – disse Yoh, desesperado. Não podia acreditar no que ele tinha ouvido. Anna não podia trocar sua vida pela dele. Yoh não conseguiria viver sem Anna. Ela não poderia morrer... Yoh não deixaria._

_-Quieto Yoh! – disse Anna. – Hao, você só quer a alma do Yoh para ficar mais forte. Eu... Sou mais forte que Yoh. Portanto, dando a minha alma de ração para o Espírito de Fogo o deixará mais forte do que se você desse a do Yoh. Dessa maneira, você fica forte e Yoh não tem que morrer._

_-Anna... Você tem certeza que quer morrer no lugar do meu irmãozinho...? – perguntou Hao, olhando para Anna, serio._

_-Não! Ela não tem! – disse Yoh com dificuldade. Não podia permitir que aquilo acontecesse._

_Anna olhou para Yoh. Vê-lo daquela maneira partia sue coração. Não podia deixa-lo morrer. Não... Anna não deixaria Yoh morrer. Ela tinha certeza de sua decisão._

_-Eu tenho. – disse Anna._

_-Uma pena. – disse Hao – Eu não quero matar minha futura noiva... Mas... Podemos fazer um acordo... Eu salvo a vida de sua noiva... Mas você terá que me dar algo em troca..._

_Anna suspirou. Certamente o que Hao queria em troca não seria algo que ela gostasse de entregar. Em sua mente, torcia para que ele não quisesse que ela se tornasse noiva dele. _

"_Mas... Para salvar o Yoh... Eu faria tudo... Ate me casar com o idiota do irmão dele!" pensou Anna._

_-O que você vai querer Hao? – perguntou Anna seria._

_-Sua alma. – disse Hao com um sorriso nos lábios. _

_-Como? – perguntou Anna incrédula._

_-É simples Anna. – disse Hao, ainda com aquele sorriso que deixava Anna irritada – Existe um feitiço xamã que fará com que sua alma seja minha. O feitiço fará com que uma algema espiritual faça com que sua alma esteja ligada a minha... Pelo o resto da eternidade! É isso que eu quero em troca... Então, Anna... Você aceita trocar a vida do Yoh pela sua liberdade?_

_Anna olhou novamente para Yoh, que balançava a cabeça de forma negativa, pedindo para que ela não fizesse tal coisa. Ela soltou um suspiro e afirmou com a cabeça._

_-Sim Hao... Eu... Sacrifico minha liberdade pela vida do Yoh. – disse Anna._

_-Como essa é uma decisão difícil de fazer... Eu te darei um dia para pensar... – disse Hao, fazendo o Espírito de Fogo aparecer por baixo dos pés dele e de seu irmão – Enquanto isso eu ficarei com meu irmãozinho... Te vejo amanha... E esperarei pela sua decisão!_

_Com isso Hao se retirou com Yoh, deixando Anna na mansão Asakura. Ela explicou para os Asakuras a situação, e contou sua decisão._

_-Anna... Você tem certeza que vai querer ir com o Hao? – perguntou Kino._

_-Sim. – respondeu Anna – Yoh é o único que pode parar Hao... E ele também é o sucessor da família Asakura. Não podemos deixa-lo morrer. Eu arranjarei um jeito de me libertar de Hao. Ainda não sei como, mas irei. _

_Com isso Anna subiu as escadas e foi para a livraria. A reação da família Asakura não surpreendeu Anna. Keiko começou a chorar. Saber que seu filho estava quase morrendo e estava nas mãos do inimigo era uma noticia que normalmente faria uma mãe chorar. Mikihisa estava consolando sua esposa. Também queria chorar, mas estava tentando ser forte para consolar Keiko. Yohmei e Kino ficaram sérios. Não queriam perder o amado neto, mas também... Eles sabiam que Yoh estava apaixonado pela Anna, e não sabiam qual como ele reagiria se tivesse que conviver sem ela... Mas eles não esperavam que Yoh perderia seu sorriso._

_Ao chegar em seu quarto, Anna começou a ler todos os seus livros. Já tinha lido uns trinta livros, quando achou o que procurava. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. Ela pegou o livro e marcou as paginas em que estava escrito a respeito do assunto que queria. Anna também sublinhou uma certa parte do texto._

_-O resto é com você Yoh... – disse Anna, fechando o livro e se deitando no futon, mas não conseguiu dormir._

_Enquanto isso, os irmãos Asakura também não conseguiam dormir. Yoh continuava pensando na oferta de Hao... E não conseguia acreditar que Anna tinha aceitado!_

"_Minha Anna..." pensou Yoh, olhando para as estrelas._

_-Ela não será "sua" por muito tempo irmãozinho. – disse Hao._

_-O que você ira fazer com ela, Hao? – perguntou Yoh._

_-Simples. Era virará minha subordinada. – disse Hao, olhando as estrelas como o seu irmão._

_Yoh parecia aliviado com isso._

_-Então você não vai torna-la sua noiva? – perguntou Yoh._

_-Não. – disse Hao – Eu não quero que Anna fique comigo só porque eu disse. Primeiro, ela precisara se apaixonar por mim, depois irei me casar com ela... _

_Yoh olhou para Hao._

_-E o que lhe faz pensar que Anna irá se apaixonar por você? – perguntou Yoh._

_-Olhe para mim... – disse Hao, com um sorriso – Eu sou perfeito. Sou forte, bonito..._

_-Eu tenho a mesma aparência que você! – disse Yoh, um pouco indignado. _

_-Sim, mas eu sou mais bonito. – disse Hao – Eu sou o cara perfeito para Anna. Com um tempo ela acabará se apaixonando por mim! Mesmo que dure mais de Mil anos._

_Yoh apenas ficou em silencio._

_-Hao...? – chamou ele depois de um tempo._

_-Diga irmãozinho... – disse Hao._

_-Você... Não tem amigos... Não é? – perguntou Yoh, serio, e olhando o céu. _

_-Não. Não tenho. – respondeu Hao numa voz melancólica, olhando o mesmo céu que Yoh estava olhando – Matamune foi meu único amigo._

_Yoh abriu um sorriso._

_-Matamune é um ótimo amigo... – disse Yoh – Ele me ajudou a salvar a Anna, quando nos conhecemos._

_-Foi por isso que ele desapareceu? –perguntou Hao – Você o sacrificou para salvar a Anna...?_

_-Sim... – disse Yoh – Eu pretendo traze-lo de volta. _

_Essa foi a vez do Hao ficar quieto._

_-Você quer ser meu amigo, Hao? – perguntou Yoh._

_-Para que? Não preciso de amizade. – disse Hao, friamente e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Preciso destruir os humanos._

_Yoh se sentou e encarou seu irmão._

_-Você disse que Matamune foi seu único amigo. Não seria... Bom sentir aquele sentimento de que você pode confiar em alguém, novamente? – perguntou Yoh – Você precisa de um amigo! Eu posso ser seu amigo! E sei que Anna também gostaria._

_-Mesmo com todo o meu passado você quer ser amigo de um cara mau como eu? – perguntou Hao, ainda com o sorriso sarcástico._

_-Você não é mau... – disse Yoh – Você enxerga os espíritos, pessoas que enxergam os espíritos não podem ser más._

_Hao apenas olhou para seu gêmeo. Nunca ninguém tinha dito isso para ele... Pode-se dizer que ele estava surpreso._

_-Você só é solitário. – disse Yoh – Eu quero ser seu amigo!_

_-Eu passo. – disse Hao, não queria um amigo. Queria Anna. E queria destruir os humanos. Não precisa de amigos como Yoh. Ele não queria amigos. Não precisava disso._

_-Mas... _

_-Isso é idiotice Yoh. Por isso você é fraco. – disse Hao – Agora se abrir a boca sobre essa baboseira de amizade de novo, eu te queimo._

_Com isso, os dois irmãos Asakura foram dormir. Aquele tinha sido um dos melhores momentos entre os dois. _

_A lua foi dormir e o Sol acordou junto com os Asakura, Hao e Anna. Os Asakura e Anna foram para o jardim, esperando pela chegada de Hao. Hao acordou e levou seu irmão para mansão. Quando lá chegaram, Anna ficou feliz ao ver que seu noivo estava bem._

_Já Yoh, ele também estava feliz por ver sua noiva, mas não muito. Só de lembrar o que estava prestes a acontecer, fazia seu coração ficar apertado. Não queria ver sua noiva infeliz. E também tinha medo que o poder de Anna voltasse._

_-Fez sua decisão Anna, minha querida? – perguntou Hao, depois de uns segundos de silencio._

_-Sim. Respondeu Anna. Ela olhou em direção de Yoh, que também a olhava, desejando que Anna não aceitasse ser a subordinada do Hao – Eu... Irei ser sua subordinada em troca da vida do Yoh._

_Com isso, Hao sorriu. Não um sorriso doce e gentil que nem o de seu irmão, mas um sorriso sarcástico. Hao conseguiu Anna... Não podia ser melhor._

_Ele soltou seu gêmeo. Yoh caiu de joelhos no chão, e Anna foi correndo vê-lo. Ela se ajoelhou e ficou do lado dele. Yoh olhou para sua noiva, com lagrimas em seus olhos. Não queria deixá-la partir... Não queria ficar sem ela... Não podia viver sem ela... _

_-Anna... – Yoh murmurou. Ele abraça forte sua ex-noiva. Tinha que encarar uma dura realidade... Anna não era mais sua noiva... E talvez... Yoh nunca mais a visse..._

_-Relaxa Yoh... – disse Anna, retribuindo o abraço – Lembre-se de suas palavras... "Pra tudo se dá jeito!"._

_-Eu não sei se tem um jeito para isso Anna... – disse Yoh, deixando sua lagrimas caírem e molharem seu rosto – Nunca pensei que um dia eu te perderia... Não sei se tem um jeito para isso... Talvez eu nunca mais te veja! Como vou suportar isso Anna?! Nem... Nem para tudo se tem um jeito._

_-Tem sim. – disse Anna, com um triste sorriso – Você conseguira arranjar um jeito para esse problema, que nem sempre conseguiu!_

_-Como...? – perguntou Yoh, agora encarando sua amada._

_-Apenas vá para o meu quarto. – disse Anna, ainda com seu sorriso triste no rosto – Vá lá e você descobrirá um jeito para essa situação... _

_-Mas... Como se talvez eu nunca mais te veja?! – perguntou Yoh._

_Anna continuou com aquele sorriso triste no rosto._

_-Se você continuar no Shaman Fight... Você irá me ver de novo... – disse a menina._

_-Jura? – perguntou Yoh, feliz por saber que poderia reencontrar sua noiva._

_-Confie em mim. – disse a menina._

_-Eu confio. – respondeu Yoh, ainda com seu sorriso._

_-Detesto interromper essa linda despedida... Não... Na verdade... Será um prazer interromper essa despedida melosa e enjoativa! – disse Hao – Mas agora Anna... Você é minha!_

_Com isso, Hao disse umas palavras em outra língua. Com isso, uma algema espiritual apareceu, e prendeu o punho de Anna e de Hao... Os deixando algemados... Pelo resto da eternidade... Anna agora pertencia a Hao _

_Os olhos de Yoh se arregalaram ao ver aquilo. Agora ele via que a alma de Anna estava ligada a de Hao pela algema... Aquela algema tinha aprisionado a alma de sua ex-noiva. _

_-Agora... Você é minha Anna... – disse Hao com seu sorriso sarcástico no rosto._

_Hao pegou Anna pelo braço e fez com que o Espírito de Fogo aparecesse embaixo dos pés dele e de Anna. Anna olhou para Yoh, que também a olhava, quase chorando. Anna abriu um sorriso triste, e Yoh fez o mesmo enquanto Hao fazia o Espírito de Fogo subir... Separando o casal... Por três anos._

_-Hao... Eu Nunca vou te perdoar pelo o que você fez com a Anna! – disse Yoh para si mesmo, depois de Anna ter desaparecido com Hao._

_Yoh correu para o quarto da menina, que nem ela tinha pedido. Na escrivaninha dela, estava um livro, grande e grosso. Um livro muito velho. Suas paginas eram amarelas, e parecia ter sido escrito a mão. Era um livro de feitiços xamãs. Anna tinha muitos livros como esse... Tinha uma pagina marcada, e quando Yoh abriu, seus olhos se arregalaram a ler o titulo do feitiço que estava naquela pagina... "Algemas da Alma."._

_-Pelo visto Anna pesquisou sobre aquele feitiço... – Yoh disse, abrindo um sorrindo – E ela marcou a pagina e sublinhou as linhas mais importantes para eu ler depois... Essa e a minha Anninha..._

_Yoh se sentou e pegou o livro, começando a ler. Tinha umas 14 paginas só falando sobre como o feitiço é feito, informações sobre como funciona, e também como libertar a pessoa que foi aprisionada._

Yoh se levantou e começou a olhar a janela, para o placar. Ele tinha vencido a luta contra o xamã ainu, Ren ganhou a luta contra o Faust, Hao ganhou a luta contra o xamã comediante, e Anna ganhou a luta contra Lyserg, o xamã inglês.

Seus olhos saem dos nomes e vão até o topo do placar, onde tinha um espaço em branco, com uma coroa no topo... Ali que ficaria o nome do ganhador do torneio... Do Shaman King... Ali que Yoh queria o seu nome... Ali que vai estar o nome de Yoh! Perder não é um opção...

-Apenas duas pessoas podem libertar a Anna – murmurou Yoh – A primeira é o Hao... Que nunca a libertaria... E a outra... éo Shaman King! Por isso que tenho que me tornar o Shaman King! Tenho que virar o Shaman King e libertar a Anna!

Yoh voltou a olhar o nome dos xamãs no placar. Faltava apenas mais três batalhas para o Shaman King ser selecionado... E duas dessas três batalhas serão no dia seguinte... Isso que mais preocupava Yoh...

-A primeira batalha, durante a manhã será entre eu e o Ren... – murmurou Yoh, olhando o placar preocupado – E a noite será entre a Anna e o Hao...

Continua...

Oi! Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! Adorei escrever a despedida entre o Yoh e a Anna! XDD Também gostei de escrever a conversa entre os irmãos Asakura! Adoro esses dois! XD Agora vocês sabem tudo que aconteceu há três anos atrás! Difícil nesse capitulo foi não usar palavras em japonês como "Hai", "Gomen", "Kawaii"... Me acostumei a coloca-los na fic que estou escrevendo mas ainda não vou publicar... Só depois XD Alem disso, eu comecei essa fic sem usar palavras em japonês... Seria estranho começar a colocar do nada. "

Próximo Capitulo, o final da batalha entre Ren e Yoh e o inicio entre a batalha entre Hao e Anna... E devo confessar que nas próximas batalhas teremos alguns mistérios!

Respondendo os reviews:

Saky K. Kyouyama: Que bom que gosta da fic, e eu TIVE que cortar ao meio o Flash Back... Alem de ser o Meu plano, o capitulo já tinha 7 paginas quando eu cortei.. Se colocasse tudo em um capitulo só, seria MUITO cumprido!" Sim, Anna trocou sua Liberdade pela vida do Yoh... Agora deu para entender melhor, né? Espero que tenha gostado! E não precisa se preocupar, manda review quando sentir vontade, não se sinta obrigada...

Jonny Vader: Que bom que gostou do capitulo anterior, espero que tenha gostado desse também. Sinto muito, não posso confirmar ou negar sua teoria de como vai terminar a fic... Só tem uma pessoa que dou Spoiler, e é a minha melhor amiga Tici-chan! XD Tambem troco Spoiler com a Lady-chan que me conta sobre a fic dela e eu conto sobre a minha... Por isso, você vai ter que esperar para vez como acaba!

Lady-chan: Oi Lady-chan! Não conto sobre sua fic se você não contar sobre a minha! A Mesma coisa vale para você Ticiane! Tudo bem, não ligo se você manda review no mesmo dia que eu publico ou se for uns dias depois... Como eu te disse, era o meu plano ter colocado "continua" naquele capitulo porque estava muito grande! " Ah! E você sabia que voce não precisava me mandar um review para me add como autora favorita! Depois te explico como! E Arigato por ter me add!

HMW: Relaxa! A fic vai continuar sim! Não abandono minhas fics e nem demoro mais de um mês para atualizar... Só uma vez ou outra que atrasa um pouco... " Obrigado pelo Review!


	11. Capitulo 11

-Eu também quero me tornar o Shaman King, Yoh! – disse Ren, se levantando – Não ligo se você quer ou não salvar a sua namoradinha... Ser o Shaman King é o meu sonho... E não vou desistir dele!

A batalha entre os dois amigos estava no final. Yoh esteve em vantagem o tempo todo. Os três anos de treinamento foram duros... Mas na hora da luta, sempre valia a pena. Não que Ren não tivesse treinado. Ren também tinha se dedicado ao treino, que nem sempre. Mas Yoh, no seu treinamento, não estava treinando para poder realizar seu sonho, e sim, para libertar o amor de sua vida. Ele tinha colocado seu coração naquilo. Não iria desistir. Poderia chegar na pior das condições... Mas ele não ia desistir. Ele iria libertar Anna.

-Eu vou me tornar o Shaman King... E depois, irei libertar a Anna! – disse Yoh, antes de correr na direção do Ren, para dar um ataque frontal, e acabar de vez com aquela batalha.

Anna deixa m pequeno sorriso tomar conta de seus lábios quando ouve isso. "_Eu vou me tornar o Shaman King... E depois, irei libertar a Anna!_" Ela nunca tinha ouvido o Yoh dizer algo com toda determinação.

-Meu irmão não sabe... – disse Hao, com um sorriso sarcástico no seu rosto – Será impossível te libertar, Anna...

-O Shaman King é capaz de me libertar. – disse Anna friamente, ainda olhando a batalha... Hao sempre a tirava do serio.

-E EU serei o Shaman King. – disse Hao – E não irei e libertar, Anna querida.

-Você está enganado Hao... – disse Anna, agora com um doce sorriso nos lábios – O meu Yoh se tornara o Shaman King. E ele irá me libertar...

Yoh continua a correr, quando chegou a 1 metro de distancia do chinês, ele o atacou. Deu 75 de toda a sua força, o suficiente para derrubar Ren, mas não para derrotá-lo. A determinação de Ren também era grande, afinal, o chinês queria limpar o ódio do mundo. Esse era o sonho do Ren, e quando pessoas lutam por seus sonhos, elas fazem tudo ao seu alcance para realiza-lo.

Mas quando lutamos pelo nosso verdadeiro amor... Fazemos o possível e o impossível.

-Eu treinei muito para esse dia, Yoh! – disse Ren – 3 horas por dia! Não vou perder de você!

-Eu também treinei muito Ren! – disse Yoh, serio – Seis horas por dia, sete dias por semana, quatro semanas por mês, doze meses por ano! Fiz isso por três anos! Sem descanso! Eu não vou perder a Anna, Ren! Não vou! Mesmo que para isso eu tenha que lutar contra os meus amigos.

Ren abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

-Sempre me perguntei se um dia você ficaria serio... - disse Ren, depois olhou para Hao – Você deveria ter capturado a Anna mais cedo!

Aquilo, lógico, deixou Yoh irritado. Não que Yoh fosse fácil de irritar, mas quando se tratava desse assunto, ele era muito vulnerável. Ele não conseguia evitar. O que aconteceu com ele, Anna e Hao, foi algo que marcou a vida do jovem Asakura. Yoh realmente ficava com raiva quando se tratava desse assunto.

E ele usou essa raiva e lançou um ataque poderoso na direção do Ren. O chinês foi derrubado e voou dez metros, antes de bater na parede da arena de batalha, e desfazer involuntariamente o over soul.

-A luta acabou! O Vencedor e o xamã que irá competir na batalha para o trono do Shaman King é Asakura Yoh! - gritou Radim.

Todos os amigos de Yoh abriram um sorriso. Manta estava feliz por seu amigo. Isso fazia com que Yoh ficasse mais próximo de se tornar o Shaman King e libertar Anna. Mais próximo de voltar ao normal. Os outros estavam felizes pela a mesma razão. Sabiam o quanto importante esse torneio era para o Yoh.

Anna também abriu um sorriso. Ver o progresso de seu noivo era ótimo. Também foi ótimo vê-lo respirando ofegante, e mesmo que estivesse cansado, conseguiu abrir um sorriso. Um sorriso que demonstrava o quanto satisfeito ele estava por ter conseguido alcançar essa vitória. A dificuldade da luta, não era o pela quantidade de força oracular, e sim pelo fato de que Yoh estava lutando contra um amigo. Aquela foi uma ótima batalha que deu em uma das melhores vitórias de Yoh. E isso deixava Anna feliz.

-Por que ele precisa gritar? Não estamos distantes... – perguntou Kanka, logo depois de Radim ter gritado no microfone o ganhador da luta.

-Esse é o trabalho dele por enquanto, Kanka. – respondeu Hao com um sorriso nos lábios. O onmyôji gostava de Kanka, porque ela tinha um coração puro. Um coração puro de criança, o mesmo coração que Opacho tinha.

Yoh correu até seu amigo e o ajudou a se levantar.

-Você está bem, Ren? – perguntou Yoh, depois de ajuda-lo a se levanta.

-Estou... – disse Ren. Ele se soltou e estendeu a mão para seu amigo.

Yoh olhou para a mão de seu amigo, e depois para ele de novo, confuso.

-Seu idiota. – disse Ren, abaixando a mão – Por mais que eu odeie admitir, você ganhou de mim. – disse Ren, emburrado – Como eu de odeio admitir!

Yoh riu.

-E esta noite teremos a luta entre... – Radim parou de falar quando sentiu um pingo de água caindo em seu rosto – mas o que é isso...?

Logo em seguida caiu outra gota de água. E outra. As gotas aumentaram de quantidade e velocidade. Alguns segundos depois, estava chovendo, e todos os xamãs saíram do estádio e foram para o prédio principal, se escondendo da chuva.

-Como pode estar chovendo se estamos embaixo da água? – perguntou o xamã ainu, olhando para o lado de fora.

-O povo do continente Mu era muito mais avançado do que você pode imaginar Horokeu. – respondeu Hao – As maquinas que eles fizeram podem criar ambientes naturais da Terra aqui. Mas isso você já sabe, pois teve que passar por aquelas câmeras enquanto ia atrás de mim e derrotava os dez oficiantes.

-Isso eu sei, mas como está chovendo embaixo da água? – perguntou Horokeu novamente.

-Seu imbecil! – disse Anna sem paciência ou delicadeza alguma em suas palavras – As maquinas que os antigos habitantes do continente Mu conseguem imitar os aspectos da natureza! Incluindo a chuva! Não lembra ontem que estava ventando muito? As maquinas que fizeram aquilo. Provavelmente as maquinas, de alguma maneira, fazem com que tudo que esta acontecendo lá em cima, em terra firme, aconteça aqui. Entendeu agora?

-Ah! Mas como eles conseguiram fazer com que chova? – dessa vez, quem perguntou foi Kanka, em um tom inocente, fazendo todos rirem e fazendo Anna perder a paciência.

-Quando eu disse "de alguma maneira" eu quis dizer que não sei. – disse Anna irritada – Alem disso, não entendo de maquinas.

-Atenção todos os xamãs! – disse o chefe Goldva – Devido as condições do clima, a luta de hoje a noite, entre Hao e Anna será adiada para a próxima noite!

Ao ouvir isso, um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios da itako. Ainda bem que tinha começado a chover durante a tarde, assim ela teria mais tempo para arranjar uma solução.

-Já sei! Já que esta chovendo, que tal nós todos irmos almoçar juntos? – convidou Yoh, na verdade, ele não queria almoçar com todos, somente com a Anna.

-Acho uma ótima idéia! – disse Lyserg sorrindo.

-Sim! Um almoço todos juntos para comemorar a vitória do Yoh! – disse Manta.

-Deixa-me ver se entendi direito... Vocês estão me convidando para um almoço, para comemorar a minha _derrota_? – perguntou Ren, sarcástico – Eu não vou...

Falando isso, o xamã chinês deu as costas para seus amigos e foram em direção as escadas. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha perdido para Yoh. Aquilo era imperdoável. Ele treinou sua vida inteira, e tinha perdido do Yoh! Aquele preguiçoso! Isso era imperdoável!

Mas o que deixava Ren com mais raiva, era o fato de que, mesmo detestando perder, estava feliz pelo fato de que Yoh tinha vencido a luta. Vê-lo sofrendo tanto pelos últimos três anos, tinha afetado até mesmo o coração dele, que era considerado o mais frio entre todos os outros.

-Você também vem... né? – chamou Yoh, a olhando.

Anna o olhou, um pouco corada. Tinha lido a mente de seu ex-noivo. Sabia que ele na verdade queria ficar sozinho com ela. Ela também queria ficar ao lado dele, mas já que estava presa a Hao, não poderia.

Hao também leu a mente de seu irmão. Ele achou engraçado o fato de seu irmão ter tantas esperanças por algo que nunca irá acontecer. Yoh, mesmo sendo um xamã forte, não é o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Hao é muito mais forte. Não tinha jeito de Yoh ganhar o Shaman Fight.

-Nós iremos _irmãozinho_. – dose Hao, com um sorriso irônico.

Todos se dirigiram ao restaurante que se encontrava no prédio em que se encontravam. Cada um pediu um prato diferente. Lyserg pediu comida ocidental, Chocolove pediu um hambúrguer e refrigerante. Faust pediu comida alemã. Hao, Manta, Anna e Yoh pediram comida tradicional japonesa. Horokeu pediu um prato que costumava a comer quando pequeno. E foi ai que começou o assunto...

-Você cresceu na floresta, né Horo-Horo? – perguntou Manta.

-Mais ou menos... Lá na minha terra vivemos cercados pela natureza. Eu e Pirika nos divertíamos muito subindo nas arvores, brincando nos rios... – comentou o xamã ainu.

-Parece que você teve uma infância divertida Horo-Horo. – comentou Manta sorrindo, embora estivesse nervoso por estar comendo perto do Hao. Algo perfeitamente entendível de se ter medo, já que Hao queria destruir os humanos normal, e ele, Manta, era um humano normal.

-Sim era muito divertido... – disse Horokeu, ainda sorrindo.

-Kanka, você viu a infância da Anna, né? – perguntou Yoh olhando para Kanka, com um sorriso.

-Sim. Mas depois que os pais dela a abandonaram, perdi boa parte da infância dela. – disse Kanka.

Anna, quando leu os pensamentos de seu noivo arregalou os olhos. Ela não podia acreditar que Yoh ia fazer aquilo! Tinha que impedir antes que ele fizesse a pergunta.

-Asakura Yoh nem pense... – Ia dizendo Anna, antes de ser interrompida pelo seu mestre.

-Kanka, porque não nos conta sobre a Anna quando pequena? – perguntou Hao com um sorriso sarcástico, também tinha lido a mente de seu irmão, e tinha achado uma ótima idéia – Anna nunca nos conta nada sobre o passado dela, adoraria saber como ela era...

-Claro! – respondeu Kanka sorrindo.

-Eu te odeio. – disse Anna para seu mestre.

-Por favor, comece Kanka. – disse Hao, ignorando o comentário da irritada Anna.

-Bem... A Anna era muito bonitinha quando pequena! – disse Kanka sorrindo.

-Disso eu nunca duvidei! – disse os gêmeos juntos, Yoh num tom alegre, e Hao num tom mais sarcástico.

Anna apenas ficou corada.

-Ela tinha cabelo muito cumprido! E sempre usava um vestido bem simples com um casaco. – disse Kanka – Ela nunca sorria... Nunca conseguíamos arrancar um sorriso dela...

-Conseguíamos? – perguntou Lyserg.

-Eu e os outros fantasmas da casa. – disse Kanka – Ela estava sempre seria! Sempre no quarto, sentada na cama, olhando pela janela...

-Não mudou muito... – comentou o xamã ainu baixinho.

-Anna não era igual as crianças da cidade... – comentou Kanka.

- O que me fazia diferente? O fato de que eu consigo ver fantasmas e seres espirituais ou seria o meu poder de ler mente? – perguntou Anna sarcástica.

-Falo serio _Ann_! Você foi a primeira garotinha que eu vi que não ficava sonhando sobre um conto de fadas ou o príncipe encantado! – disse Kanka, parecendo um pouco aborrecida pelo comentário sarcástico de Anna.

-Isso é triste... – comentou Yoh, olhando para Anna – Você era infeliz Anna...?

-Sim. Mas isso não é a razão que eu não acreditava em contos de fada. – comentou Anna.

-E qual era...? – Perguntou o xamã inglês.

-Eu era realista. – disse Anna, de um jeito indiferente, fazendo com que as pessoas da mesa comecem a rir.

-_Ann_ era a garotinha mais bonitinha que já vi! – disse Kanka sorrindo – Pena que os pais dela...

-Meus pais eram dois idiotas! – disse Anna irritada, por se lembrar daquelas pessoas que a abandonaram quando pequena – Fizeram minha vida miserável, no tempo em que vivia com eles!

-Eles eram humanos normais... Certo, Anna? Perguntou Yoh.

-Sim. – respondeu Anna.

-Humanos normais? – perguntou Horokeu surpreso.

-Humanos normais podem ter filhos xamãs? – perguntou Lyserg surpreso.

-Sim. Só ver o meu caso. – respondeu Anna.

-No seu caso os seus pais fizeram sua vida miserável... – comentou Hao, com um sorriso – Humanos normais são assim Anna. Não sente nenhuma vontade de mata-los?

-Não. – respondeu Anna – Eu tentei esquecer eles com todas as minhas forças quando era pequena... Mas...

-Quanto mais você tenta esquecer uma coisa, quanto mais você se esforça para esquecer essa lembrança, mais viva ela fica em sua cabeça. – completou Hao, com um sorriso triste – O melhor e deixar as lembranças se apagarem naturalmente, mesmo que leve um tempo. Falo por experiência própria.

-Você também teve lembranças a qual quis esquecer Hao? - perguntou Yoh.

-Lógico que sim. Todos têm uma lembrança a qual queremos esquecer. Ou um sentimento. – disse Hao – Lyserg quer esquecer o sentimento de dor ao ter perdido seus pais. Chocolove quer esquecer todos os assassinatos que cometeu...

-E você? – perguntou Yoh.

-Acho que uma das lembranças a qual gostaria de esquecer seria uma de 500 anos atrás. – confessou Hao, ainda com um sorrido triste na face – De quando Matamune me matou.

"_Matamune...! Por que não pensei nisso antes?"_ pensou Anna. Logo ela se levantou da mesa e foi caminhando para as escadas que davam para o andar de cima, que dava para os quartos.

-Anna! Aonde você vai? A comida não chegou! – disse Yoh no momento em que sua ex-noiva se levantou.

-Preciso resolver umas coisas, Yoh. – respondeu Anna, sem olha-los – Cancelem meu pedido... Não! Melhor... – Ela se virou com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – Meu "_mestre_" irá pagar por toda a comida de vocês.

Com isso, Anna subiu as escadas e entrou no corredor que dava para os quartos. Passou pelo quarto de Faust, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ren, Manta e Horokeu. Chegando no final do corredor, estava o quarto dela, e de cada lado estava o quarto de cada um dos gêmeos Asakura.

"_Os índios me colocaram num quarto que é perto do garoto que eu mais amo, mas não tenho permissão de ver... E a outra pessoa que dorme no quarto ao lado do meu é o garoto que mais me tira do serio e tenho que conviver cada segundo da minha vida! Que ironia!_" pensou a itako, olhando para as duas portas.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça. Ao entrar no quarto, viu todos aqueles livros espalhados pelo quarto. Não pode evitar de suspira e murmurar algo do tipo "_será uma longa noite..._".

Já era madrugada, e todos os xamãs estavam dormindo... Todos menos a itako de cabelos dourados. Estava passando horas acordada, e não iria descansar ate achar o que queria. Por sorte, metade de sua pesquisa já tinha sido completa. A outra metade ela precisava de uma coisa emprestada...

Anna estava parada na frente da porta de seu ex-noivo. Não acreditava que teria que perguntar aquilo naquela hora da madrugada. Não esperava que essa metade de sua pesquisa terminasse tão rápido. Na verdade, esperava que levasse a noite inteira, e só tivesse que pedir esse favor para Yoh no dia seguinte.

Ela bateu na porta, esperando a resposta.

-hum...Anninha...? – perguntou yoh sonolento, ao abrir a porta, coçando um dos olhos – O que faz acorda essa hora da madrugada...?

-Preciso te pedir um favor... – respondeu Anna.

-Que favor...? – perguntou o xamã, um pouco mais serio.

-Seu colar de garras... Você ainda o tem? – perguntou a itako.

-Sim, por quê?

-Pode me emprestar? Eu te devolvo antes da luta. – respondeu a itako.

-hum... Claro... – com isso o xamã retirou o colar de garras, e o antigo meio intermediário que materializava Matamune, de seu pescoço e entregou a sua ex-noiva. – Para que voce precisa do colar, Anna?

-Você saberá em breve... Boa Noite Yoh. – respondeu Anna.

Antes de voltar para seu quarto, Anna se aproximou de Yoh e deu um leve beijo de boa noite na bochecha dele, o deixando corado.

Lógico, se Hao estivesse ali naquele instante, ele jamais permitiria que sua subordinada e, como ele diz, sua futura noiva, fizesse tal ato.

Quando a itako viu seu noivo vermelho, ela abriu um leve sorriso e murmurou novamente:

-Boa Noite Yoh.

Depois de Anna já ter entrado no seu quarto, Yoh apenas colocou a mão na bochecha que a itako beijou e abriu um sorriso.

-Boa Noite para você também, Anna. – murmurou Yoh, antes de entra novamente no seu quarto.

O dia chegou e rapidamente acabou. A chuva que era produzida pelas maquinas do continente Mu haviam acabado, e agora as maquinas reproduziam o lindo céu estrelado que estava aparecendo na superfície. Depois de uma chuva, o céu sempre fica mais bonito. As estrelas ficam mais vivas. Neste caso, parecia que as estrelas queriam observar o acontecimento que estava por vir. Tudo poderia acontecer naquele momento. Tudo poderia acontecer na batalha entre Hao e Anna.

-E agora... Iremos começar a batalha entre Asakura Hao e Kyouyama Anna! – anunciou Radim. – Se preparem... E Fi...

-Nem precisa começar esta luta Radim... – disse Hao – Anna é a minha subordinada! Ela não pode lutar contra mim!

-Não tenha tanta certeza hao! – disse Anna, com seu 1080 e a espada de Kanka na mão – Nós iremos lutar sim!

Continua...

Finalmente! O capitulo 11 finalmente ficou pronto! Desculpe pela demora! Realmente, este capitulo foi difícil de escrever! Alem disso, estive MUITO ocupada esses dias, e não pude me dedicar a fic... Gomen Nasai!

Próximo Capitulo: A batalha do Hao e da Anna!

Respondendo os reviews:

Nami Asakura: Que bom que adorou o capitulo! Você fica me mandando review em dois sites, né? XD Espero que também tenha gostado dessa capitulo... E também não demora a atualizar as suas fics, ok?

Saky K. Kyouyama: Sim, a Anna vai lutar contra o Hao! Terá muitos mistérios nessa luta, vai ter que ler o próximo capitulo para descobrir! Bem, o bicudinho não deixou o Yoh ganhar, mas mesmo assim, eu não podia fazer o Yoh perder, né? XD Como se diz "não" em japonês...? Eu acho que é "Lie", mas para eu não dar informação errada... checa no dicionário Japonês para Inglês que tem no computador Sim, "não" em japonês é "Lie"! Manda logo sua fic, ok? Estamos sem fanfics de SK em português... Precisamos de mais! XDDD

Julianalain: " Sinto muito por ter separado a despedida em dois capítulos... Mas estava muito grande! Para você ter idéia, a primeira parte do capitulo estava com 7 ou 9 paginas! A segunda também tinha esse mesmo numero! Ia ficar muito grande se colocasse tudo junto... Gomen pela separação, ok? Ah sim! Também achei que a despedida do Yoh e da Anna foi muito triste! TTTT Mas também ficou bonitinha, né? XDD O que importa é que eles se reencontraram! Demorou três anos, mas tudo bem! E para ver a Anna descontar a raiva no Hao, só no próximo capitulo! XDDD Continue lendo!

Nai Shade: Acho que arrasei muitas pessoas cortando esse capitulo ali, né...? " A luta do Hao contra a Anna, só posso dizer que terá bem mais do que você pode esperar! Mas para descobrir tem que ler o próximo capitulo! XD Obrigada pelo review!

Mariana: Que bom que está gostando da fic! A continuação esta aqui, espero que goste!

Future: Também adoro YohXAnna! Eles são tão kawaii juntos! o Takei-sama poderia ter colocado mais cenas deles juntos, não acha? Que bom acha que tenho imaginação! A continuação está aqui, espero que goste!

olha para cima

Tive mais reviews do que esperava! Foi uma pagina inteira só respondendo! XD Adorei!

11


	12. Capitulo 12

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Anna querida? – perguntou Hao, se aproximando de sua subordinada.

-Eu irei lutar contra você Hao. – afirmou Anna, se afastando de seu "mestre" – Eu estudei nos últimos dias. E descobri uma maneira em que sou capaz de lutar contra você.

-Impressionante. Não foi só pela sua beleza que eu escolhi você como minha futura noiva. – disse Hao se afastando com um sorriso – E deixe me dizer... Você fica linda com seus cabelos presos...

Anna apenas fez uma careta. Os cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ela tinha prendido seu cabelo para não atrapalha-la durante a luta. Ela também estava usando uma bandana, não era grande que nem a antiga, essa, na verdade, era pequena, vermelha e branca. Logicamente ela estava com seus terços. Ao invés de usar os tamancos de madeira que nem normalmente, ela estava usando um tênis. A itako também usava uma blusa preta, que parecia que era o antigo vestido, com um short que ia até os joelhos dela, verde desbotado.

Já Hao não se importou em prender o cabelo ou se preparar para a luta. Usava a costumeira capa. Não esperava ter que lutar contra Anna, por isso não se preparou. Mas Anna encontrou um jeito de poder lutar contra ele. Anna realmente o impressionava.

-FIGHT! – gritou Radim, anunciando o inicio da bataha.

No segundo seguinte Hao fez o oversoul Kurobina ao mesmo tempo em que Anna fez Zenki e Goki aparecerem, e incorporou Kanka na espada. Ambos tinham olhares determinados. Nenhum dos dois iria dar o seu Maximo de si. Talvez chegassem perto, mas não dariam o Maximo. Hao porque não queria machucar muito a Anna... Já Anna... Ela sabia que se desse o seu Maximo teria um grande perigo.

O primeiro a dar um ataque foi Hao. Anna balançou seu 1080 fazendo um de seus Shikigamis a proteger e o outro atacar Hao. Hao conseguiu desviar do ataque.

-Ótimo ataque... – disse Hao sorrindo e olhando para a itako – Pena que não foi o suficiente...

-Você também não conseguiu me atingir! – disse Anna – E aquele ataque nem foi forte!

-Realmente, não foi forte. – disse Hao – Mas então por que você parece mais cansada?

-Quieto! – gritou Anna lançando um ataque com a antiga espada de Kanka.

Anna não tinha gastado muita energia nos ataques, mas ela parecia um pouco cansada. Isso preocupou os xamãs que assistiam, principalmente Yoh.

"_Droga... Eu não sabia que iria me tirar tanta energia..._" pensou a itako enquanto desviava de um outro ataque de Hao. "_Acho melhor não ataca-lo... Pelo menos... Não por enquanto..._"

-Estou curioso Anna... Como você consegue me atacar...? – perguntou Hao com um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto tentava atacar Anna mais uma vez.

-Muito simples. – respondeu Anna fazendo com que Zenki a defendesse, mas o machucando muito – Pesquisa.

Anna balançou seu 1080 mais uma vez, gastando mais um pouco de energia para refazer o over soul de Zenki. Mesmo tendo gastado bastante energia, ainda tinha muito para vir. E Anna tinha que esperar o momento certo para poder colocar seu plano em ação.

O tempo passou e a luta continuava. Anna não lançava um único ataque na direção de Hao, deu para perceber que ela estava tentando guardar energia. Mas Hao não. Ele queria acabar com aquela luta o mais rápido possível. Não pelo motivo de antes, que não queria machucar a Anna. Ele percebeu que Anna estava tentando não só guardar energia, mas também estava tentando fazer com que aquela luta demorasse.

Se Anna estava guardando energia, queria dizer que ela planejava algo. Hao já tinha entendido que Anna estava planejando algo. Algo que precisaria de muita da sua energia. Algo que poderia fazê-la a vencedora da luta. E ainda faltava um tempo para Anna poder colocar seu plano em ação.

Por isso que Hao precisava terminar a batalha o mais rápido possível. Hao estava ciente de que Anna poderia vencer uma luta contra ele. Ele estava ciente de que se deixasse a batalha continuar por muito tempo, Anna iria sair vencedora e ir enfrentar o seu irmão na batalha final.

Se Hao não saísse vencedor dessa batalha, Yoh se tornaria o Shaman King, e não Hao. Yoh seria o vencedor. E se Yoh fosse o vencedor, não só Hao perderia o titulo, mas Hao tambem perderia Anna.

A luta continuou por um tempo. Hao tentando atacar Anna, e Anna desviando. Não dava para prever quando aquilo iria acabar.

-Sabe de uma coisa Hao...? – disse Anna, quebrando o silencio da luta - Você é patético.

-O que disse Anna...? – perguntou Hao, sem acreditar no que ela tinha dito.

-Você é patético. Isso é o que eu acho de você. – disse Anna se virando para encarar seu mestre – Diferente do seu irmão, eu não sinto pena de você por não ter amigos. Você é um garotinho mimado. Acha que pode ter tudo o que quer. Uma prova disso e o que você fez comigo.

-Qual é o seu ponto Anna? Se está tentando me irritar com essas palavras... Não está funcionando. – disse Hao, olhando Anna curioso.

-Você realmente acha que Asano Ha iria gostar de ver você assim? – perguntou Anna.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, os olhos de Hao se arregalaram. Ninguém sabia sobre Asano Ha. Ele sentia muita falta dela. Mil anos se passou desde que ele a viu pela ultima vez. Mil anos desde que ele começou a odiar os humanos.

Asano Ha... Como ele sentia falta dela. Sempre que lembrava dos momentos com sua mãe Hao sentia um lagrimas nos olhos. E, por mais que tentasse apenas se lembrar dos momentos alegres que passou com ela, acabava se lembrando do dia em que ela morreu. O dia que ele ficou sozinho. O dia que ele fechou seu coração. O dia que ele prometeu vingança. Depois daquele dia, Hao começou sua busca por vingança.

-Asano Ha foi sua mãe. E o que os humanos fizeram com ela foi horrível. Mas não acho que ela gostaria de te ver assim. Porque, sinceramente, é patético. – disse Anna – Você reencarna de 500 em 500 anos só para poder tentar se vingar pelo que aconteceu com ela. Você mata sem perdão. Mas mata-la realmente irá traze-la de volta? – Anna continuou a olhar Hao, que ainda parecia sem reação – Não. Não irá. Mas fazer o que? Você é um garotinho mimado, que não irá descansar até conseguir o que quer.

Anna respirou fundo e o olhou seriamente. Em seus lábios apareceu um sorriso irônico.

-Mas não irá conseguir se vingar dos humanos nesse Shaman Fight! Porque não só eu, mas o Yoh irá impedir! – disse Anna – Esta luta será encerrada agora Hao. Eu descobri uma maneira de te derrotar. Sei como te atacar para te derrotar. O vencedor desta luta será decidido agora!

"_So espero que eu seja a vencedora..." _pensou Anna.

Yoh observou a luta e ouviu as palavras de Anna com atenção. Agora entendia seu irmão mais velho.

"_Anna é muito esperta! Agora entendi a estratégia dela! Ela descobriu alguma maneira de conseguir contrariar as ordens de Hao. E agora durante a batalha fez com que ele gastasse muita energia, enquanto ela guardava a dela. Mas não foi só. Ela também descobriu o ponto fraco de Hao, e esperou até chegar o momento em que Hao estivesse cansado para poder falar sobre esse assunto. Também durante a luta, Anna observou os ataques de Hao e descobriu uma maneira de conseguir ataca-lo e derrota-lo de uma vê só! Hao esta sem reação por causa da Anna ter mencionado o nome da mãe dele, ele está cansado e a Anna não. Somando tudo com o fato dela saber de um ataque pode derrotá-lo, não tem como a Anna perder!" _pensou Yoh. Ele não conseguiu evitar e deixou um sorriso escapar.

-Essa é a minha garota. – murmurou Yoh com um sorriso de orgulho. Orgulho da Anna. Orgulho de sua Anna. _Sua_ Anna.

Anna atacou Hao frontalmente, com a espada de Kanka. O Ataque foi incrivelmente forte. O encontro das duas forças oraculares causou numa grande explosão. O estádio estava cercado por fogo e fumaça. Não dava para ver o que estava acontecendo com os dois xamãs.

Depois de um tempo A poeira baixou e a fumaça ficou menos densa. Os dois xamãs estavam um de costas por outro, cada um em um canto do estádio. O over soul de ambos estava quase apagando. O Espírito de Fogo estava pequeno, e o over soul da espada de Kanka estava aos poucos desaparecendo. Anna estava parada igualmente a Hao.

As pernas de Anna cederam, e ela se ajoelhou, fraca. Depois seu corpo caiu no chão, inconsciente.

Continua...

Por essa acho que ninguém esperava. Eu, sinceramente, adorei escrever este capitulo. Minha mãe ia me tirar do computador na hora de escrever o final... Mas eu implorei para que ela não me tirasse. Acho que pouca gente notou, mas a roupa da Anna nesta batalha é a mesma roupa que ela usa no manga do Takei-sama, Butsu Zone. Bom de qualquer maneira, espero que voces tenham gostado do capitulo, e desculpe, este foi um dos menores capítulos da fic. " Não tinha muito o que escrever, não sou boa em batalhas.

Próximo capitulo: Yoh se prepara para a batalha.

Respondendo reviews:

Future: Sim! YohXAnna são perfeitos! Eles são tão bonitos juntos! Tambem tem um filhinho lindo! XDD Sim, o Takei-sama criou dois personagens perfeitos. Não só eles, ele criou um manga perfeito! O.Oquando te vê, corre ate você e te tira dos trilhos do trem Esta aqui a luta, não precisa cometer suicídio. XD Que bom que você foi a primeira a me mandar review! A primeira a ter review respondido! O inicio desse capitulo foi complicado sim, mas depois que o inicio passou, eu escrevi tudo em um dia! XD O Inicio sempre me complica mais. Feliz 2007 para você também! meio atrasada

Lana-sama: Que bom que você esta amando a minha fic! Ah! Eu lembro de você! Nós estávamos conversando e eu parei de postar lá no Orkut. XDD Mas o link esta la, acho que se alguém quiser ir ler, so clicar... " Aqui o capitulo 12! Espero que goste!

Saky K. Kyouyama: Acho que os autores tem a mania de cortar na melhor parte para o leitor ter mais curiosidade de ler o próximo. Pelo menos é por isso que eu faço. Bom, para descobrir se sua teoria esta correta terá que ler o próximo o capitulo. Espero que eu não tenha demorado a escrever esse capitulo. Também espero não demorar a escrever o próximo. O que uma revisadora tem que fazer? Agora meu horário esta mais vago, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar? Eu adoro fics ação/aventura/romance! Quero ler, hein?

Nai Shade: Perfeita? o.o Que bom que você acha isso! Releu 3 vezes? Nossa! Que bom que esta gostando tanto! Fico feliz que você não esqueceu de me mandar review!

Julianalain: Eu? Má? XDDD Eu geralmente sou chamada de "senhorita certinha" ou "senhorita boazinha" mas nunca de má! Sim, foi muito bom o reencontro do Yoh e da Anna! Se o Hao não estivesse no meio teris sido mais romântico! XD Espero que goste desse capitulo!

5


	13. Capitulo 13

Yoh estava sentado do lado da cama do hospital patche, segurando a mão de Anna. Ele nunca tinha saído do lado dela desde que a luta acabou. "Nada irá me tirar do lado dela! Eu irei ficar aqui até ela acordar!" Fora isso que Yoh quando Anna foi levada para o hospital.

Anna perdeu a luta. Depois que a fumaça ficou menos densa, Anna caiu inconsciente no chão, e não acordou. Yoh não saiu do lado dela. Não podia. Já fazia mais de cinco dias que isso tinha acontecido. Yoh adiou a luta com o Hao.

-Yoh... – chamou Lyserg, aparecendo na porta – O chefe Goldva disse que não tem mais como adiar a luta. Você terá que lutar amanhã mesmo...

-Mas... A Anna... – disse Yoh, olhando para Anna, segurando a mão dela – Ela ainda não acordou.

-Eu sei... Mas... – Lyserg se aproximou de seu amigo, também olhando para a itako na cama – O chefe Goldva disse que se você não lutar amanhã, o Hao se tornara o novo Shaman King automaticamente.

Yoh ficou quieto por um tempo, apenas olhando para o rosto de sua noiva. Não queria deixar o lado dela, mas não podia deixar Hao se tornar o Shaman King. Não por causa do que ele queria fazer com os humanos, mas porque se ele se tornar o Shaman King, não poderia libertar a Anna.

-Certo... Eu irei lutar contra o Hao amanhã. – disse Yoh, sem tirar os olhos de Anna.

-Eu irei avisar para o Chefe Goldva. – disse Lyserg, saindo do quarto, deixando Yoh sozinho com Anna.

Yoh continuou observando Anna em silencio. Kanka se materializa do lado de Yoh, também olhando para Anna, tristemente.

-Kanka... – chamou Yoh, segurando a mão de Anna, e sem tirar os olhos da itako.

-Sim...?

-A Anna... Os ataques dela, não eram tão fortes, mas sempre parecia que ela ficava muito cansada quando o atacava.

-Lembra no almoço depois da sua batalha com o Ren? Anna saiu mais cedo... Ela queria estudar para a luta. – disse Kanka, também olhando para Anna.

-Estudar...? – perguntou Yoh, virando seu olhar para Kanka, mas sem deixar de segurar a mão dela.

-Sim... – disse Kanka.

_Flash Back: Noite antes da luta entre Asakura Hao e Kyouyama Anna_

_-Anna...? O que você está fazendo acordada? Deveria dormir para a batalha contra o Hao amanhã! – disse Kanka, chegando no quarto, e olhando para a itako._

_-Eu estou estudando para ver se consigo sobreviver a batalha contra aquele idiota! – respondeu Anna._

_-Estudando? – perguntou Kanka – Para uma luta? No que isso te ajudaria?_

_-Ajudaria muito, Kanka. – respondeu Anna, virando a pagina do grande e antigo livro a sua frente, intitulado "Magia xamã" - Você sabe que Hao fez aquele feitiço, me deixando aprisionada a ele. Esse feitiço xamã me força a obedecer cada ordem do Hao._

_-Sim... Eu sei... – comentou Kanka se aproximando de Anna e olhando o livro também – Mas estudar Para que?_

_-Esse feitiço já foi usado por vários xamãs, que estavam atrás de servos. Como você também já sabe, apenas duas pessoas podem libertar o Ryoshuu._

_-Libertar o que? _

_-Ryoshuu. O termo usado para "prisioneiro". Nesse caso, eu. – respondeu Anna, ainda lendo seu livro – Essas duas pessoas são o Shaman King e o próprio Shukun, nesse caso, o Hao._

_-Ate ai eu sei... – disse Kanka – Mas estudar para que?_

_-Calma, estou chegando lá. – respondeu Anna perdendo a paciência pelas perguntas de Kanka – Como eu disse antes, muitos xamãs usam esse feitiço para conseguir servos. _

_-Mas qual é o limite de servos que o Shukun pode ter? – perguntou Kanka curiosa._

_-Não tem limites. Um Shukun pode ter vários servos aprisionado a ele. – respondeu Anna – De qualquer maneira... A mais ou menos..._

_-Então os antigos servos de Hao eram aprisionados por essa mesma corrente? – perguntou Kanka._

_-Não, eles foram com ele por conta própria. –respondeu Anna, já sem nenhuma paciência - Voltando ao assunto... _

_-Então você foi a primeira pessoa que ele aprisionou com a corrente? Ele deve realmente gostar de você – comentou Kanka em um tom alegre e com um sorriso no rosto, sem notar que Anna já não tinha paciência._

_-Isso não vem ao caso! – gritou Anna irritada, fazendo Kanka finalmente se calar - A mais ou menos 700 anos atrás, uma Ryoshuu fez uma poção e conseguiu se livrar de seu Shukun temporariamente._

_-Como assim?Ela conseguiu a liberdade dela?Sozinha? Sem a ajuda do Shaman King? Como isso é possível? _

_-Não é. – respondeu Anna._

_-Mas você disse que ela conseguiu. – disse Kanka._

_-Deixa eu terminar! Ela não conseguiu se libertar completamente... Mas ela conseguiu, por um tempo limitado, desobedecer as ordens de seu Shukun. – respondeu Anna – Ela criou uma espécie de "poção", e "derramou" na corrente espiritual, deixando a ligação entre ela e o mestre dela, fraca. Dessa maneira, ela podia o desobedecer._

_-Entendi... Você esta estudando para descobrir essa tal de "poção" para poder desobedecer Hao e lutar contra ele! – disse Kanka, com um sorriso no rosto por finalmente ter entendido o plano da itako._

_-Mas, infelizmente não é tão simples. – disse Anna – Como eu disse antes, a ligação entre o Mestre e seu prisioneiro fica apenas mais fraca... A corrente não desaparece completamente, apenas permiti que o Ryoshuu desobedecer a seu Shukun... _

_-Ok... Estou com você ate agora. _

_- A cada ordem que for desobedecida, a corrente espiritual ira puxar uma grande força de energia do Ryoshuu, para substituir a que foi perdida por causa da poção._

_-Então... Cada vez que você desobedecer Hao na luta, ou seja, ataca-lo, você não vai só perder a energia que você perderia normalmente, mas também terá uma grande quantidade perdida para corrente._

_-Isso. Esse procedimento irá continuar ate a corrente esta de volta como era antes. – completou Anna._

_-Mas... Hao é muito forte... Se você gastar tanta energia assim, irá não só perder a batalha, mas pode morrer! _

_- É exatamente por isso que não irei atacar Hao varias vezes. – disse Anna – Conhecendo o Hao, ele irá tentar acabar com a luta o mais rápido possível, me atacando constantemente. Se eu me defender, não estarei desobedecendo as ordens, e estarei poupando energia. Também irei observar a maneira que ele luta, assim poderei descobrir uma maneira de ataca-lo que ele não possa se defender._

_-Em resumo, você poupara energia, deixara Hao cansado, descobrirá uma maneira de atacá-lo. – comentou Kanka, repetindo o plano de Anna de maneira mais simples. – É um plano meio complicado Anna... E se não funcionar?_

_-Exatamente por isso que descobrirei o ponto fraco de Hao. – disse Anna, escrevendo alguma coisa num pedaço de papel_

_-Ponto fraco...? – perguntou Kanka – Como assim?_

_-Algo que o faça hesitar antes do ataque. Assim me dando vantagem. – disse Anna – Sei que ele hesita quando vê pais e filhos juntos... Mas preciso de mais detalhes... Preciso saber mais... Assim poderei usar contra ele na batalha, se eu tiver sorte, sobreviver... Se eu tiver muita sorte... Ganhar._

_-E como você vai fazer isso...? – perguntou Kanka curiosa._

_-Essa é a parte mais simples do plano. – disse Anna se levantando da cadeira e entregando o pedaço de papel para Kanka olhar – Decore os ingredientes dessa lista e procure, quando eu voltar, quero que me diga onde posso encontrá-los._

_-O-ok... Mas você ainda não me disse como ira descobrir o ponto fraco do Hao. – disse Kanka enquanto observava Anna caminhando em direção a porta do quarto._

_-Simples... Só irei chamar um velho amigo meu. – respondeu a itako com um sorriso melancólico no rosto, e saindo do quarto._

-Então... Anna já sabia que ela ia perder... – comentou Yoh tristemente, ainda segurando a mão de sua amada – O Plano dela era incrível... Uma pena que Hao foi mais forte.

-Sim... – concordou Kanka, olhando para a inconsciente itako na cama do hospital.

Depois disso, um silencio tomou conta do quarto. Kanka e Yoh observando Anna, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Kanka só estava revivendo os momentos da luta, enquanto Yoh... Estava tentando achar uma solução para a situação em que se encontrava naquele instante.

Yoh estava numa situação complicada. Ele teria que enfrentar Hao no dia seguinte, e mesmo tendo treinado muito nos últimos três anos, ainda não tinha chances de ganhar contra Hao. Ele era a ultima esperança da humanidade... A ultima esperança de Anna. A única chance que Anna tinha de liberdade era ele... E ele não tinha idéia de como ganhar de seu gêmeo,

-E... O que eu faço agora...? Eu não sei como ganhar Hao... Não tenho as informações que Anna tinha na batalha... Kanka... O que eu faço...? Se eu perder essa batalha... Anna estará presa a Hao para sempre!

-Relaxa Yoh... Não é você que sempre diz que "Pra tudo se dá um jeito"?

-Eu sei Kanka... Mas... Mesmo assim... Eu não tenho as informações que Anna tinha... – disse Yoh, mostrando que o desespero estava começando a crescer dentro do garoto. Desespero de perder a batalha contra Hao... Desespero de perder Anna para sempre.

- É por isso que nós estamos aqui, Senhor Yoh... – disse uma voz muito familiar para Yoh.

Continua...

Finalmente publiquei esse capitulo... Desculpa a demora... Bem, não tenho muito a comentar sobre esse capitulo... Só sobre os termos que usei para "prisioneiro" e "mestre"... Eu pesquisei num site para achar as palavras em japonês... Nenum motivo especial, apenas achei que seria mais legal usar palavras em japonês ao invés de em português... "

A fic esta finalmente chegando ao fim... Espero que estejam gostando da fic...

Próximo Capitulo: A luta para decidir o próximo Shaman King!

Respondendo os Revies:

Saky K. Kyouyama: Como você viu nesse capitulo, a Anna perdeu... Eu espero que o capitulo não tenha demorado muito e que o plano dela não tenha sido muito confuso... Sobre o assunto da sua fic, nos já estamos conversando a respeito no MSN... Espero que me envie logo para eu ler!

Lana-sama: Sim... Eu planejei tudo... XDDD Adoro acabar os capítulos nesses momentos... Agora você sabe o ganhador da luta e o plano da Anna... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo... Sobre o Butsu Zone, tem um site que esta traduzindo de Francês para Inglês... Eles já traduziram 14 capítulos (que foram os que eu li) e falta mais 5... São 19... Se quiser, eu te passo o endereço do Site... só que é em inglês... " Ainda não achei Butsu Zone em português..."

Ana: Como disse no Asakura Clan, Nami, sei que você achou sujeira o que a Anna fez, mas era caso de sobrevivência... XD Que bom que gostou da luta... E agora espero que goste desse capitulo também! sem muito a dizer porque já conversamos sobre isso no MSN e já te respondi no Asakura Clan

Nai Shade: Sim... Anna perdeu... Espero que não fique zangada já que deixei a Anna de cama no hospital por... Quanto tempo? Três dias...? " Gomen... Sim, o Hao QUASE Perdeu... Agora a única salvação é o Yoh... Não vou contar como a fic vai se desenrolar... Mas...Você pode fazer teorias... Não precisa agradecer pelo review, eu gosto de deixar reviews... " Espero não ter demorado a publicar o capitulo... E quero ler sua fic também, ok?

Future: Que bom que gostou da luta entre HaoXAnna... Era minha grande preocupação... Espero que esse capitulo não tenha demorado tanto... Obrigada pela review!

7


	14. Capitulo 14

_Kimi ni todoke northern lights...  
_(Que as luzes do norte te alcancem, por favor...)

Asakura Yoh estava estendendo no estádio, com uma expressão seria em seu rosto. Seus head-phones estavam repousados no seu pescoço. Ele estava usando uma roupa exatamente igual a que Anna tinha feito para ele anos atrás, mas não era a mesma. Aquela que Anna tinha feito já não cabia no jovem rapaz, que havia crescido bastante nos últimos três anos. Ele também segurava suas espadas, a Harusame na direita, e a espada Futsu no mitana na esquerda.

Asakura Hao estava estendendo em frente ao seu irmão, do outro lado do estádio. Seu rosto tinha um sorriso sarcástico. A vitória tinha sido alcançada em sua cabeça. Sua estratégia também já estava pronta. Nessa batalha, ele iria matar Yoh.

Hao tinha esse direito, pelo menos, era isso que ele achava. Yoh não era nada mais que uma parte dele. Uma parte, que, quando se separou, era fraca e insignificante. Mas agora Yoh estava mais forte. Bem mais forte. O poder dele cresceu de uma maneira assustadora. E Hao queria esse poder... E ele o obteria... No momento em ele matasse Yoh e absorvesse sua alma.

-Preparados...? 1... 2... 3... e... FIGHT! – gritou o juiz, anunciando a luta entre os gêmeos Asakura.

_  
Hikisakareta futatsu no kokoro  
Yukiba no nai omoi ga mune o shimetsuke  
Naze kono toki ni deatta no ka to  
Toikakeru sube wa  
Saeta kage ni chiru_

(Duas almas se separam,  
Sentimentos sem lugar para ir estrangulam o meu coração  
Porque nós nos encontramos nesse dia?  
A forma de perguntar essa questão  
Desaparece na penumbra)

Yoh fez seu Over Soul Byakkô, e Hao fez o seu Kurobina, ao mesmo tempo. E em um segundo depois, Hao atacou seu irmão, e Yoh, como se já soubesse que Hao ia fazer isso, desviou.

-Muito Bom irmãozinho... Vejo que andou treinando! – disse Hao com um sorriso sarcástico – É uma pena que será em vão... Você ira perder!

-Todos esses anos eu treinei para esta luta... Para a luta em que escolheria quem seria o Shaman King... Eu treinei para libertar a Minha Anna! – disse Yoh, num tom serio que nunca tinha usado antes – Eu irei vencer Hao!

-Isso é o que vamos ver... – disse Hao, ainda com seu sorriso sarcástico, e atacando novamente sua outra metade.

Dessa vez Yoh não conseguiu fugir do ataque de Hao, foi inesperado. O impacto do ataque foi forte que fez Yoh bater com suas costas na parede do Estádio. Yoh então se levantou e encarou seu irmão seriamente, ofegante... Sabia que esta seria uma batalha difícil... Mas ele tinha que lutar ate o fim.

-Eu irei ganhar esta luta Yoh... – disse Hao – Irei te matar e depois terei sua alma de volta para mim!

_  
Yuragu koto nai  
Tsuyosa na do naku  
Susunda saki ni  
Motomeru kotae ga aru_

(Não é necessário hesitar  
Forte sem qualquer força,  
Você pode achar as respostas que você procura  
Depois que você seguir em frente)_  
_

Yoh foi atingindo novamente. Mas dessa vez, antes que pudesse bater na parede do Estádio, de novo, ele se levantou, lançando um ataque na direção de Hao logo em seguida, que, infelizmente, passou 1 metro de distancia do Supremo Onmyôji.

-Droga... – murmurou Yoh para si mesmo quando viu que seu ataque passou muito longe de seu irmão. Ele já estava com a respiração ofegante e estava difícil de ficar em pé. Receber os ataques de Hao na pele doía mais do que ele jamais imaginava. Mas talvez não fosse porque os ataques de Hao fossem poderosos ou porque Yoh fosse muito fraco... Mas sim porque Yoh não conseguia se concentrar na luta, tudo que ele pensava era Anna.

Hao abriu um sorriso sarcástico e logo tentou atacar seu irmão novamente. Sabia que ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar e só conseguia pensar em sua noiva. E decidiu tirar vantagem disto. Enquanto Yoh não estivesse concentrado, vence-lo seria muito mais fácil.

-Qual é o problema irmãozinho...? Não está conseguindo lutar? – perguntou Hao, dando um outro ataque no Yoh, desta vez, ele não conseguiu se levantar – Pelo visto não...

_  
Ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo  
Ima subete mini matotte  
Kimi no chikara boku no kokoro  
Kasanariatta shunkan  
Nani ga umareru...  
Do you believe in destiny?_

(Amor, Pecado, Sonho e Escuridão  
Junte-os todos agora e  
No momento quando  
O seu poder e o meu coração se coincidirem,  
Algo vai nascer...  
"Você acredita em destino?")

Ren, Horokeu, Chocolove, Lyserg e Faust assistiam a luta. Nenhum deles estava torcendo o amigo, na verdade, eles não tinham esperanças que Yoh ganhasse a luta. Lyserg já estava planejando o plano que teriam que fazer para impedir o Hao de se tornar o Shaman King novamente. Faust estava preparado para ir socorrer o Yoh caso ele desmaiasse no meio da luta ou assim que a luta terminasse, o que acontecesse primeiro. Ren, Horokeu e Chocolove estavam prontos para atacar o Onmyôji caso ele tentasse matar o amigo deles.

-Quanto tempo vocês acham que o Yoh conseguirá ficar acordado...? – perguntou o ainu preocupado.

-Se as coisas continuarem assim... Não muito. – respondeu Faust, seriamente.

-Eu não entendo, Yoh não esta nem tentando! – comentou Lyserg.

-Como assim Lyserg? Lógico que ele esta tentando! – Gritou Horo-Horo – Voce não viu aquele ataque que ele perdeu? Ele esta exausto! Por isso não esta conseguindo lutar! Está na cara que o irmão de cabelo cumprido é bem mais forte que a gente pensava!

-Não Horo-Horo... – disse o garoto inglês – Não vê? Yoh é bem mais forte que isto! Ele não está se concentrando! Nem antes do Shaman Fight Yoh perderia de Hao desta maneira... Se ele realmente estivesse tentando lutar, para valer, ele não estaria apanhando tanto!

-Então ainda tem esperanças. – comentou Ren – Se Yoh começar a lutar para valer, ele pode virar o jogo.

-Sim... Mas será um pouco difícil, não? – perguntou o comediante – Quero dizer, a cada ataque do Hao o Yoh fica mais e mais cansado... E irá ficar cada vez mais difícil para ele lutar...

-Então o que a gente faz? – perguntou Horo-Horo.

-A única coisa que podemos fazer é torcer para o nosso amigo... – respondeu Lyserg.

_  
Usu midori-iro no maboroshi ga  
Kono hoshi no kanashimi o yasashiku tsutsumu  
Onaji unmei o tadoru ka to  
Haru ga kanata kara  
Uta koe ga hibiku_

(Ilusão verde-clara  
Cerca a tristeza desse planeta suavemente  
"Vocês vão seguir o mesmo destino?"  
Vocês cantando soam  
De muito, muito longe)

Manta queria estar com seus amigos torcendo pelo Yoh, mas não estava. Ao invés disso, ele estava sentado ao lado de Anna, que estava inconsciente. Ele só tinha ficado ali porque Yoh pediu.

O jovem Asakura não tinha deixado o lado de Anna nenhuma vez pelos cinco dias que a garota ficou inconsciente. Na verdade, ele queria ter ficado ao lado dela até a itako acordar, mas infelizmente os Patchs não cooperaram com os planos de Yoh. A luta entre ele e Hao não poderia ser adiada novamente. Se ele não fosse lutar, Hao seria nomeado o Shaman King. E Yoh não podia deixar isto acontecer. Por isso que Yoh pediu para o seu melhor amigo ficar lá durante a luta. Ele queria que alguem tomasse conta de Anna enquanto ele não estivesse lá...

-Droga... Estou tão preocupado com o Yoh... – comentou o garoto, com um tom muito preocupado.

-Relaxa... Ele vai ficar bem! – disse Kanka, tentando animar o garoto.

-Mas... Eu queria estar lá... Sei que Yoh me pediu para ficar aqui e que por isso ele deve confiar muito em mim! Mas..

-Você queria estar lá torcendo por ele... Não é? – perguntou Kanka, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Sim... – respondeu Manta, abaixando sua cabeça tristemente.

-Relaxe... Você ainda pode torcer para Yoh daqui... – comentou Kanka – Alem disso... Yoh irá ganhar...

-Como sabe...? – perguntou o garoto.

-Digamos que... Ele tem uma "arma secreta"... – respondeu Kanka, com um sorriso doce no rosto, deixando Manta confuso.

_  
Akirameru ni wa  
Mada hayasugiru  
Ori kasanatta  
Hikari ni kibou no sete_

(Está cedo demais  
Para desistir  
Vamos depositar nossa esperança em  
Dobrar as luzes)

Hao estava ficando impaciente. Sabia que seu irmão não estava se esforçando nesta batalha. No inicio era porque não estava conseguindo se concentrar, mas agora, ele estava deixando Hao o atingir. E isso estava deixando o Onmyôji irritado.

E a pior parte era que Hao não estava conseguindo ler a mente de Yoh.

"_Não tenho tempo para os joguinhos do Yoh... Vou acabar com ele agora!!" _pensou o Onmyôji com raiva.

Hao não foi o único a notar que Yoh estava deixando seu irmão ataca-lo, esse detalhe não passou despercebido pelo xamã inglês. Como seu pai, Lyserg é um garoto observador e muito inteligente, o mais inteligente de todo o grupo. Por isso ele sempre foi o primeiro a notar os detalhes em lutas e, sempre antes de contar para seus amigos o que observou, refletia sobre o isto e não demorava a entender o que estava acontecendo. Infelizmente, desta vez ele não conseguia entender o que se passava na mente de Yoh.

-Eu não entendo... – comentou o inglês, observando a luta atentamente.

-O que o detetive Lyserg não entende? – perguntou Horokeu, sem da muita importância.

-O Yoh... Ele esta recebendo os ataques de propósito... – disse Lyserg.

-O-o que você quer dizer com isso Lyserg...? – perguntou Chocolove, tão confuso quanto os outros a sua volta.

-Já faz um tempo desde que percebi... O Yoh esta deixando o Hao ataca-lo. – respondeu Lyserg – E não é só isso. Os ataques de Hao nem estão fazendo muito efeito no Yoh!

-O que...? Mas... Não está vendo como o Yoh está cansado e o quanto ele esta apanhando?! – comentou Horokeu, sem acreditar no que Lyserg dizia.

-Você tem certeza disso Lyserg? – perguntou Ren, friamente, mas no fundo realmente estava preocupado com o amigo, e saber que os ataques do Hao não afetavam Yoh era um alivio.

-Absoluta! – confirmou o xamã de cabelos verdes - Ele está fingindo que os ataques de Hao fazem um efeito grande nele, quando na verdade, quase não o machucam... Ele também esta lançando ataques fracos de propósito! _  
_

-Mas por que Yoh faria isso...? – perguntou Chocolove.

-Isso que eu não consigo entender... – respondeu Lyserg, olhando atentamente enquanto Yoh recebendo outro ataque – Acho que ele tem algum plano... Talvez uma arma secreta...

_  
Soshite itsuka todoku yume o  
Ima shizuka ni kanji you  
Kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi  
Meguriai ga sashishimesu  
Michi o shinjite  
I live with facing my destiny._

(E sinta somente o silêncio agora  
Seu sonho será realizado algum dia  
Sua decisão, minha hesitação  
Acredite no caminho  
Que o encontro te indica...  
"Eu vivo encarando o meu destino")_  
_

-Chega de jogos irmãozinho... – disse Hao, apontando para seu irmão com um olhar sombrio – O que você está tentando fazer...? Deixando que eu te ataque e fingindo estes ataques estão fazendo efeito. Lançando ataques fracos... O que está pensando...?

Yoh abriu um sorriso, se levantando e encarando seu irmão:

-Pelo visto não sou um ótimo ator... – comentou o xamã, depois dando sua risada – Tudo bem... Isso não afeta muito meu plano... Você tem razão, seus ataques não estão fazendo quase nenhum efeito... Nem estou cansado... Na verdade... Nem gastei minha energia.

-Eu sei disso... – disse Hao, abrindo outro de seus sorrisos sarcásticos - Mas eu também não gastei muito da minha energia... Se quiser... Posso te matar agora!

-Eu sei disso... – disse Yoh, ainda com seu sorriso no rosto – Mas você não irá.

-Como sabe?

-Você está curioso e quer saber o meu plano... Alem disso, a qualquer momento nesta luta você pode matar... – disse Yoh – Imagino que você queira primeiro descobrir meu plano, depois me matar.

-Nossa... Estou impressionado... Meu irmãozinho é inteligente!

Yoh riu do que seu irmão disse. Não se sentiu ofendido.

-Obrigado Maru... Você foi ótimo na primeira parte do nosso plano... – disse o xamã, fazendo seu over soul ficar fraco, e tirando um cachimbo de seu bolso, que Hao logo reconheceu. – Agora... Descanse um pouco... E... VENHA MATAMUNE!!!

Continua...

Finalmente! Desculpe pela demora! Estive muito ocupada nesses dias... " Também desculpa se o inicio do capitulo ficou ruim... Eu particularmente não gostei... Mas depois ficou melhor... Esse capitulo era maior, na verdade, eu ia juntar este e o próximo, mas preferi dividir. A musica desse capitulo (E que o resto estará no próximo) é "Northen Lights", eu peguei a letra num site, e a tradução também, embora não tenha certeza que a tradução seja correta. Achei que combinava com a luta entres os gêmeos Asakura!

Respondendo alguns Reviews:

Nami Asakura: Você não fica cansada de responder em dois sites? o.o curiosa Tudo bem, eu gosto. XDD Como te disse no Asakura Clan, tambem adorei aquela parte do Flash Back! Não se esqueça da sua zine, ok?

Future: Parece que o Flash Back foi a parte preferida de muitos... XDD O plano, na verdade, não foi difícil de pensar... Me veio na cabeça durante a aula...XDD A maioria das minhas idéias me vem a cabeça durante a aula, agora que pensei. o.o Talvez escola TENHA uma coisa de bom no final das contas... XDD O Plano do Yoh será revelado só no próximo capitulo... Espero que eu não tenha demorado com este capitulo...

Yamanaka Ino Chan: Que bom que esta gostando da fic! Adoro ouvir isso... XDDD Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também... Sobre quem irá vencer a luta... Segredo... XDD Embora acho que vai ficar meio obvio... "


	15. Capitulo 15

Hao ficou um pouco surpreso quando ouviu o nome e depois viu Matamune entrando na arena. Fazia 500 anos desde que o Onmyôji não via o Nekomata, e da ultima vez que os dois se viram não foi um encontro muito a qual Hao guardava boas memórias. Ter seu primeiro e único amigo o matando era algo muito doloroso de se pensar. Mas ele não podia culpar Matamune. Sabia que ele servia a família Asakura, e por isso seria leal a família. Alem disso, Hao conseguia sentir o coração de Matamune, e sabia que o nekomata estava arrependido do que tinha feito.

-Mestre Hao... – disse o Nekomata, reverenciando seu antigo mestre – É um prazer vê-lo de novo...

-Digo o mesmo... Matamune. – respondeu Hao com um sorriso melancólico – Uma pena que agora teremos que lutar um contra o outro...

-Sim... Mas eu sou leal a família Asakura. – disse Matamune, olhando seu mestre nos olhos.

-Você não mudou nada Matamune... – comentou o Onmyôji. – Mas acho que eu também não mudei... _  
_

-Não mesmo Mestre Hao. – disse Matamune.

Para Matamune esse encontro também era muito importante. A ultima vez que tinha visto Hao foi há 500 anos atrás. Ele ainda se arrepende do que fez com ele. O Nekomata sente como se tivesse traído Hao. Afinal, o Onmyôji o tinha resgatado quando ele ainda era vivo, depois, quando ele morreu, Hao o materializou... E por cima de tudo... Eles eram amigos.

Yoh apenas ficou observando Hao e Matamune, enquanto recuperava forças. Ele ainda ia lutar com Amidamaru e ele teria Matamune lutando do seu lado. Como Matamune era uma espécie de Over Soul, não teria problemas. Yoh apenas enfraqueceu seu over soul por um tempo pequeno, assim ele poderia descansar e conseguir energia... E também o xamã imaginou que quando Matamune e Hao se reencontrassem, eles iam trocar algumas palavras, já que fazia 500 anos que não se viam... Ele mesmo ficou muito emocionado quando se reencontrou com o Nekomata... Infelizmente, Anna não estava lá para dividir aquela emoção com ele.

_Soshite itsuka todoku yume o  
Ima shizuka ni kanji you  
Kimi no ketsui boku no mayoi  
Meguriai ga sashishimesu_

(E sinta somente o silêncio agora  
Seu sonho será realizado algum dia  
Sua decisão, minha hesitação  
Acredite no caminho...)

_Flash Back: Noite antes da luta entre Asakura Hao e Asakura Yoh._

_-E... O que eu faço agora...? Eu não sei como ganhar Hao... Não tenho as informações que Anna tinha na batalha... Kanka... O que eu faço...? Se eu perder essa batalha... Anna estará presa a Hao para sempre! _

_-Relaxa Yoh... Não é você que sempre diz que "Pra tudo se dá um jeito"? _

_-Eu sei Kanka... Mas... Mesmo assim... Eu não tenho as informações que Anna tinha... – disse Yoh, mostrando que o desespero estava começando a crescer dentro do garoto. Desespero de perder a batalha contra Hao... Desespero de perder Anna para sempre._

_- É por isso que nós estamos aqui, Senhor Yoh... – disse uma voz muito familiar para Yoh._

_Yoh reconheceu a voz que estava vindo da porta do quarto, mas ele não podia acreditar... Não podia acreditar que Matamune tinha voltado._

_Ele então se virou e viu seu antigo amigo na frente sua frente. Seus olhos se encheram de água e um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto. Era mesmo Matamune, o Nekomata. O velho amigo de Yoh... O Espírito que o ajudou a salvar a vida de Anna Oito anos atrás..._

_-Matamune... Você... Está mesmo aqui... – disse o jovem, se aproximando do Nekomata._

_-Senhorita Anna me chamou de volta na noite anterior a da luta. – disse Matamune._

_-Então era isso que ela queria com o meu... Quero dizer... Seu colar. – disse Yoh, ainda sorrido, emocionado por estar revendo seu amigo novamente – Conhecendo ela... Ela usou a sua ajuda para descobrir sobre a mãe do Hao, não?  
_

_-Exato Senhor Yoh. _

_-Essa é minha Anninha... – disse o xamã abrindo um sorriso._

_-E ela também me chamou para caso ela perdesse eu poderia te ajudar na sua vitória. – disse Matamune._

_-Ah sim! Anna também pediu para eu te avisar que naquele grande livro – disse Kanka, apontando para um livro velho e grande na mesa de cabeceira – Tem um feitiço ali muito importante para sua vitória!_

_Yoh então se levantou e pegou o grande e pesado livro em suas mãos, logo depois se sentando novamente na cadeira do lado da cama de Anna. Enquanto ele examinava o livro, notou que tinha duas paginas marcadas. O xamã abriu o livro na primeira pagina marcada, e logo viu o nome do feitiço, não dava para ver o nome, mas só de ler ele sabia que feitiço era... Era o feitiço que Anna tinha usado para poder lutar contra Hao. _

_Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Yoh. Anna o conhecia melhor do que ele achava. Ela já sabia que Yoh ficaria curioso para saber como Anna conseguiu lutar com Hao, e por isso ela deixou a resposta no livro._

_Mas isso não importava tanto agora. Ele tinha que se preparar para luta contra seu irmão. Sabia que não daria para lutar. Ele sabia usar o cancelamento de força oracular, tinha aprendido depois dos três anos de treinamento, mas isso não ajudaria. Ele não podia ficar se defendendo toda hora. Ele tinha que atacar Hao também. Mas como fazer isso se ele tinha o podia ler sua mente e descobrir seu plano?_

_Mas uma vez, Anna tinha pensado nisso. E Yoh logo recebeu a resposta de sua noiva quando abriu a outra pagina marcada do livro. Era um outro feitiço. Esse feitiço era poderoso e ao mesmo tempo muito perigoso, mas era a única coisa que Yoh poderia usar... Um Feitiço que fazia com que qualquer um com o poder de Reishi não pudesse ler sua mente por 12 horas. _

_Era um feitiço perigoso. Yoh conseguiu perceber isso enquanto. Ele tinha que gastar metade de sua força para realizá-lo, e se tivesse apenas um detalhe errado, Yoh poderia morrer. Era realmente perigoso, e Yoh sabia. Mas essa era a única maneira de conseguir derrotar o Hao._

_-Acho que consigo fazer o fei... O que é isso? – perguntou Yoh surpreso, a ver um pequeno pedaço de papel caindo do livro. Ele se abaixou para pegar o pedaço de papel e ficou surpreso ao ver que era uma carta da Anna._

"_Querido Yoh,_

_Se você está lendo isso, quer dizer que eu não ganhei a luta contra Hao e talvez nem estou acordada (ou talvez nem viva), por isso não posso estar te explicando essas coisas pessoalmente. Este feitiço, como você já deve saber, é muito perigoso. Eu só quero que você use caso você tenha certeza que pode sobreviver! Não arrisque sua vida! Se você morrer fazendo este feitiço juro que você JAMAIS irá saber o significado das palavras "descanse em paz"!_

_De sua __NOIVA_

_Asakura__ Anna"_

_Yoh abriu um sorriso depois de ler a carta de sua noiva. Só ela conseguia fazer aquilo. Só Anna conseguia expressar sua preocupação daquela maneira. Mais o que realmente o deixou feliz foi quando ela usou o sobrenome dele e que ainda se considerava noiva dele, mesmo depois de três anos sem se falarem. Ele já tinha visto o colar no pescoço dela, mas ouvir, ou no caso ler, as palavras "sua noiva" vindo da Anna o deixava muito feliz!_

_-Então... O que tem ai Yoh? – perguntou Kanka curiosa tentando ler o bilhete que Anna tinha deixado._

_-Uma carta da Anna. Diz para eu não tentar fazer o feitiço a não ser que eu tenha certeza que irei sobreviver. – respondeu o xamã, ainda com um sorriso no rosto._

_-E o que o senhor irá fazer Senhor Yoh? – perguntou o Nekomata._

_-Irei fazer o feitiço. É a única chance que eu tenho de derrotar o Hao. – respondeu Yoh serio – Eu tenho certeza que irei sobreviver. So terei que tirar um bom cochilo antes da luta final._

_-Então, quais são os ingredientes? – perguntou Kanka olhando para o livro. Depois de ler todos os ingredientes que apareciam ela se retirou para ir busca-los. Não eram difíceis de encontrar, mesmo estando no continente perdido. O único ingrediente que Kanka não podia obter era metade da força oracular que iria fazer o feitiço e ter sua mente bloqueada, este era Yoh._

_-Matamune, quero que você me conte o que você contou para Anna sobre o Hao. – pediu Yoh, olhando para seu amigo. _

_-Imagino que o senhor tem um plano parecido com o da senhorita Anna, não?_

_-Algo assim. – disse Yoh sorrindo – Meu plano é primeiro deixar o Hao um pouco cansado. Depois de um tempo deixando ele me atacar irei te chamar para lutar comigo e Maru, se estiver tudo bem com você..._

_-Será difícil lutar contra Mestre Hao novamente... Mas é preciso... – disse Matamune, confirmando que iria participar da luta com Yoh e Amidamaru. _

_-Obrigado Matamune! – disse o xamã abrindo um sorriso alegre – Mas não posso te contar mais nada, porque Hao poderá ler sua mente e descobrir o que irei fazer depois._

_-Entendido Senhor Yoh... – disse Matamune - Agora o senhor pediu para que te contasse sobre Asano Ha... _

_-Sim, por favor._

-Entendi... Então foi isso que meu irmãozinho fez... – disse o Supremo Onmyôji. – Nunca pensei que você podia ser tão esperto Yoh... Mas também previsível. Imagino que agora ira fazer a mesma coisa que sua noiva fez. Dizer que minha mãe não gostaria de me ver assim.

-Errado Hao. – disse Yoh, agora deixando seu over soul na potencia máxima, demonstrando que depois da conversa, ele iria lutar para valer – Eu não posso deixar de admitir que senti pena de você quando ouvi o que aconteceu. Mas dizer que sua mãe não ficaria feliz em te ver assim não adiantaria nada, você não irá desistir até ter sua vingança, falar aquilo só te deixaria um pouco mais vulnerável durante a batalha... E não é assim que gosto de lutar.

-Então por que quis saber sobre aquilo? – perguntou Hao, um pouco impressionado. Seu irmão realmente o estava surpreendendo.

-Apenas para te entender melhor! – respondeu o gêmeo mais novo com um sorriso no rosto – Agora que sei o que aconteceu com você e o que você sente, posso te ajudar depois da luta!

-Então daqui você e Matamune irão lutar sem planos até o final? – perguntou Hao, já deveria ter esperado algo assim do Yoh.

-Sim! Eu ia montar um plano... Mas estava com sono. – disse o xamã, sorrindo, mas depois seu olhar despreocupado virou um olhar determinado, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios – Agora iremos lutar para decidir quem será o Shaman King... Eu não deixarei você vencer Hao!

-Quero ver você tentar Yoh...

E com isso, a verdadeira batalha começou.

_Ai mo tsumi mo yume mo yami mo  
Ima subete mini matotte  
Kimi no chikara boku no kokoro  
Kasanariatta shunkan  
Nani ga umareru..._  
(Amor, Pecado, Sonho e Escuridão  
Junte-os todos agora e  
No momento quando  
O seu poder e o meu coração se coincidirem,  
Algo vai nascer...)

-Ok, não entendi porcaria nenhuma! – gritou o xamã ainu irritado.

-Não é obvio idiota? – perguntou Ren – Yoh planejou tudo com Matamune e Kanka antes da batalha.

-Eu sei disso... Mas e sobre a mãe do Hao que eles comentaram agora e a Anna também tinha comentado?

-Isso não sabemos Horo-Horo – respondeu Lyserg – Deve ser algo que o Matamune contou para o Yoh e para a Anna.

-Se o Yoh morrer agora... Hao irá se tornar o Shaman King... – comentou Chocolove serio.

-E a humanidade estará perdida. – completou Horo-Horo.

Os xamãs começaram a ouvir alguém correndo do corredor que dava para o estádio. Ninguém entendeu direito o que era, e viraram de costas. Os passos ficaram mais e mais próximos, e em poucos segundos já se via alguém chegando.

A garota de longos cabelos loiros, calça de moletom e uma blusa duas vezes o tamanho dela se aproximou dos garotos com a respiração ofegante. Ela parou quando chegou no muro que separava o lugar onde a platéia ficava do estádio, e se apoiou na parede que tinha ao seu lado, ainda respirando ofegante. Dava para ver que ela não estava se sentindo bem, e que tinha uma febre pelo fato de seu pálido rosto estar corado e suando um pouco.

Ela chegou a tempo de ver o golpe final de cada um dos gêmeos. Yoh e Matamune avançaram para atacar Hao, e Hao fez o mesmo. O grande poder dos over souls levantou muita poeira e causou uma imensa explosão, não deixando os xamãs que assistiam a luta ver os dois lutadores.

"_Yoh..._"

_Do you believe in destiny?_

(Você acredita em destino?)

Continua...

Finalmente! Finalmente consegui terminar este capitulo! MIL DESCULPAS! Sei que prometi publicar este capitulo dia 15 de maio, no aniversario do Takei-san e do Angel (meu cachorro, ele fez 9 anos! ) , mas na segunda fiquei cheia de trabalhos, aconteceu algo que prefiro não falar, e eu estava MUITO cansada (ainda estou, não consigo dormir faz 2 semanas.). Entao quando conversei com minha amiga Isah ela me disse que seria melhor eu não me forçar a escrever, porque o capitulo não iria sair muito bom... Agradeço a ela! Depois de um tempo consegui escrever tudo e ficou bem melhor do que ficaria se eu tivesse me forçado a escrever naquele dia. Desculpa e espero que me perdoem.

Ah sim! O próximo capitulo provavelmente será o ultimo. Depois irei lançar uma fic de dois capítulos (ou um) do Butsu Zone. E ai depois dessa fic tenho que descobrir qual irei escrever...

Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo e que por favor tenham paciência comigo até eu escrever o próximo. Escola parece estar dando o dobro de dever que antes (Talvez seja eu que estou muito cansada...)...

Próximo Capitulo: Vai na fé que irei contar o que ira acontecer no ultimo capitulo. XD Fiz isso antes mas não irei fazer agora.

Respondendo os Reviews:

Ma-Moon: Você acha que sou criativa? - Obrigada! A idéia das algemas me veio do nada... o.o Sim, gostar de um personagem que o autor criou é meio difícil, eu mesma odeio fics em que os autores colocam personagens inventados no meio. Esse era meu maior medo quando coloquei a Kanka na fic. mas percebi que tinha que fazer uma personagem que a personalidade não copiasse nenhum dos personagens originais, que não ocupasse nenhum lugar importante ou que não substituísse ninguém. Muitas fics os personagens criados pelo autor copiam personalidades dos outros personagens originais, ou ocupam um lugar muito importante na fic (o que irrita um pouco, a fic é de Shaman King e seus personagens, não de um personagem que o autor criou) ou pega o lugar de, por exemplo, a Anna como uma pessoa que o Hao gosta. Ou o Hao como o xamã mais poderoso. Não! Anna nunca deixaria o Yoh! Na minha opinião é muito idiota pensar em HaoXAnna como um casal de verdade. Anna não mostra afeição nenhuma com o Hao e ama o Yoh! Só que eu tinha que pensar em uma maneira dela ter deixado o Yoh e ido com o Hao, por isso o sacrifício. XD Eu sei que o Hao-sama não é mau, e sim solitário, mas é BEM mais divertido coloca-lo como vilão do que coloca-lo como eu realmente acho que ele é: um garoto triste e solitário... Me divirto mais o fazendo mau e egoísta! XDD Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo...!

Mariana: Que bom que você esta amando¹²³¹¹²³! Eu adoro ouvir isso! Nunca me canso! Espero que goste deste também! E do ultimo que ira sair, se eu conseguir manter este animo mesmo com a escola, em breve!

8


	16. Capitulo Final

Fazia três dias desde que a batalha final entre os gêmeos Asakura para decidir quem seria o novo Shaman King aconteceu. Agora todos estavam à espera do Shaman King acordar do sono. Ninguém tinha permissão de sair do continente Mu até o Shaman King acordar.

Asakura Yoh foi o vencedor da batalha. Quando a fumaça e a poeira começou a baixar e todos viram os rostos dois xamãs... A poeira baixou até o joelho dos xamãs e se notou que nenhum dos dois tinha um over soul. Ambos estavam cansados e parecia que iam cair inconscientes a qualquer minuto. O vencedor seria quem ficasse de pé.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Esses segundos pareciam dias para as pessoas que estendiam na platéia, segurando a respiração, nervosos para saber quem cairia e quem seria o próximo Shaman King.

De repente, os joelhos de Yoh ficaram fracos, seus olhos se fecharam e ele caiu no chão, inconsciente. Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hao. Ele tinha ganhado. Ele era o novo Shaman King... E agora, Yoh não podia fazer nada a respeito.

"_Só mata-lo agora e não terei mais nenhuma preocupação daqui em diante."_ Pensou o Onmyôji, enquanto a poeira descia completamente. Mas seu sorriso sumiu quando notou alguém a sua frente.

-Mas esperem! O que é isso...? Parece que o lutador Asakura Yoh ainda tem um over soul! – gritou Radim pelo microfone, se referindo a Matamune, o outro over soul que lutou com Yoh durante a batalha, que estava de pé, ao lado do xamã inconsciente.

-Não... Eu... Perdi... – murmurou Hao, sem acreditar... Parecia que seu irmão já tinha pensado nisso...

-Como o lutador Asakura Yoh ainda tem um over soul ele vence a luta! O novo Shaman King é Asakura Yoh!

Anna foi a primeira a pular de felicidade e sair correndo para o estádio. Quando ela chegou de Yoh e o abraçou, com um sorriso. Ela estava muito feliz. Finalmente Yoh tinha se tornado o Shaman King. Finalmente ele podia realizar seu sonho. Finalmente Yoh poderia cumprir todas suas promessas... E finalmente os dois poderiam ficar juntos.

-Anna... –sussurrou Yoh, abrindo seus olhos lentamente.

-YOH! – exclamou Anna sorrindo e abraçando o novo Shaman King, segurando lagrimas de felicidade por ele esta bem – Yoh, você está bem... Estou tão feliz...

-Você acordou... – disse Yoh, abrindo um sorriso – O que aconteceu...?

-Você ganhou Yoh! Você é o novo Shaman King! – disse Anna, ainda sorrindo, com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Jura...? Isso é... Ótimo...

Yoh então se levantou com a ajuda de Anna e encarou os 10 patchs que estavam vindo a sua frente.

-Shaman King... Por Favor, nos siga... O senhor precisa passar pelo sono da morte para poder se unir com o Grande Espírito...

-Não da para esperar...? – perguntou Anna – Ele quase foi morto, não pode descansar?

-Sinto Muito, mas não. – respondeu Chefe Goldva – O Senhor Shaman King precisa vir conosco imediatamente.

-Mas...

-Está tudo bem Anna... – disse Yoh se virando para a itako e segurando as mãos delas, a olhando docemente nos olhos, com um sorriso no rosto – Eu ficarei bem... E quando eu voltar, irei te libertar... E... – ele estende a mão e segura o colar de noivado que Anna ainda usava – Eu tenho algo especial para te dar...

Anna abriu um sorriso. Ela sabia exatamente do que seu noivo estava falando. Sim, seu NOIVO. Agora que Hao tinha sido derrotado, Anna podia chamá-lo de seu noivo. Ele a libertaria e a tornaria a Shaman Queen. E ela tinha mais do que certeza de que ele também queria se casar com ela. Ele tinha feito o colar de noivado dela. O colar que ela iria usar mostrando que tanto ela quanto Yoh queriam se casar. Seria a mesma coisa que uma aliança, mas seria o colar...

-Então vamos... – disse Chefe Goldva e os outro oficiantes o seguindo, para guiá-lo a câmera onde ele iria receber o poder do Grade Espírito.

-Te vejo mais tarde Anna... – disse o novo Shaman King, segurando as mãos de sua noiva e beijando o rosto da itako e seguindo os índios, logo depois os grande portões se fecharam, deixando Anna, Hao e os outros a esperar ansiosamente pelo momento em que aquelas portas irão abrir novamente.

Anna não saia daquele lugar desde então. Ela ficava sentada esperando pelo seu rei. Kanka, Matamune e Amidamaru a faziam companhia, e os amigos de Yoh se conversavam com a itako e a traziam comida ou algo para se aquecer.

Hao se recusava a sair de seu quarto. Não podia agüentar a humilhação de ter perdido para seu irmão. Ele não podia acreditar que tinha perdido de novo. E dessa vez, não só perdeu o Shaman Fight, também perdeu Anna.

O Onmyôji não sabia o que o atraia a itako. Talvez fosse o fato de que os dois tinham muita coisa em comum. Ou a personalidade dela. Talvez o fato de que ela não tinha medo dele que nem muitas tinham. Ou... A semelhança dela com a mãe dele.

Uma lagrima desceu o rosto de Hao quando esse pensamento lhe veio a cabeça. Não só a aparência de Anna era igual a de sua mãe, mas também sua personalidade. Asano Ha era uma mulher que todos temiam não só por causa do poder dela, mas também pelo fato de que ela não deixava ninguém a tratar mal. Ela também não gostava quando pessoas respondiam ou falavam grosseiramente com ela, e sempre protegia seu pequeno filho de todos os humanos que ousavam tratar seu pequeno de maneira cruel.

Mesmo sendo aquele tipo de mulher, Asano Ha sempre foi doce com seu filho. Ele era a única pessoa com quem ela abria um sorriso e falava docemente, sem se irrita. Ele nunca tinha visto sua mãe gritar com ele. Só uma vez, quando recebeu seu primeiro tapa. Foi quando o xamã descobriu a diferença entre eles e os humanos. Ele ouviu pessoas o chamando sua mãe de demônio, o pequeno menino sentiu uma raiva imensa dentro de si e quando chegou a sua casa, disse a sua mãe que ia fazer aqueles que chamaram sua mãe de demônio pagarem. Por causa disso recebeu um tapa. Sua mãe o explicou que isso não resolveria o problema e explicou a diferença entre humanos e xamãs. Ela também disse que humanos e xamãs deviam ser amigos, e não inimigos. Mas depois do que os humanos fizeram com sua mãe... A ultima coisa que Hao quer é ser amigo dos humanos. Sua mãe era uma ótima pessoa cheia de amor e não merecia aquilo. Ela não merecia aquele fim.

Hao conseguia ver sua mãe em Anna. Ele sabia que a maneira como Anna tratava Yoh era mesma maneira que sua mãe tratava seu pai. E ele também sabia que quando Anna tivesse um filho, ela seria uma ótima mãe. Anna ia proteger seu filho de tudo. O filho de Anna sempre veria o lado doce e gentil de Anna. O Lado que ate agora, só ela, ele e Yoh sabiam que existia.

-Mas... Eu não vou desistir... – disse o Onmyôji – Irei me tornar o Shaman King, eliminar os humanos e irei ficar com Anna... Mesmo que seja contra a vontade dela...

Anna então se levantou rapidamente e se virou para olhar o portão. Ela conseguia sentir uma força oracular imensa se aproximando do portão. Não precisa ser um gênio para saber de quem era aquela forca oracular. Era do Shaman King. Ele estava vindo.

A itako não foi a única que sentiu a força do Shaman King. Todos os xamãs que estavam no continente Mu perceberam. E todos vieram correndo para o lugar onde Anna estava. Todos queriam ver o Shaman King e as primeiras ações dele.

Todos estavam segurando sua respiração quando virão o portão se abrindo e Yoh saindo de lá. Não parecia que muita coisa tinha mudado. Ele ainda usava as mesmas roupas que estava usando da ultima vez que o tinham visto. Só que agora tinha uma coroa em sua cabeça. E agora... O sorriso que ele não mostrava desde que Anna tinha ido com Hao estava de volta no rosto dele.

-Oi gente! – disse Yoh, levantando a mão e dando um "oi" a todos.

Anna não conseguiu impedir um sorriso aparecer em seu rosto e lagrimas surgirem em seus olhos. Ela estava muito feliz. Yoh tinha realizado o sonho dele... E agora os dois podiam ficar juntos.

-Como agora sou o Shaman King, irei realizar minhas primeiras ações agora... – disse o Shaman King, com um sorriso gentil no rosto, olhando para Anna – A primeira coisa que irei fazer é... Libertar a senhorita Kyouyama Anna do Asakura Hao...

Quando o Shaman King pronunciou essas palavras, a corrente que estava presa no pulso de Anna se abriu, e a mesma coisa aconteceu do com o lado que prendia o pulso do Hao. A corrente espiritual começou a cair lentamente, e antes que tocasse no chão, ela se dissolveu no ar.

Logo depois daquilo, Hao decidiu não esperar para ver o resto. Ele virou de costas e começou a andar para longe do Shaman King e a itako. Todos o olhavam partir e ele sabia disso. Agora que tinhavisto o Shaman King, ele não tinha mais obrigação de ficar ali. Ele podia voltar para superfície. Normalmente todos voltavam pelo Patch submarino, mas ele não ia. Ele não precisava voltar no patch submarino. Ele podia voltar sozinho. E foi isso que ele fez.

-Agora você está livre Anna... – disse Yoh, voltando seu olhar para Anna, e voltando a sorrir – Agora irei cumprir a promessa que fiz quando nos conhecemos... – dizendo isso, o Shaman King se aproximou da itako, e colocou sua mão gentilmente na testa dela – Eu te livro do poder de reishi...

Quando o xamã disse isso, Anna abriu os olhos surpresa. Realmente, agora ela não conseguia ler a mente ninguém a sua volta... A promessa que Yoh fez 8 anos atrás ele cumpriu... Ela não lia mais a mente das pessoas... Ela não sentia nenhum sentimento de rancor, ódio ou nada parecido vindo das pessoas a sua volta... Tudo que ela conseguia ouvir era seu próprio pensamento e os barulhos a sua volta. E os únicos sentimentos que Anna sentia eram os dela mesma.

-Agora quero saber... Se vocês querem que eu realize o sonho de vocês ou vocês querem fazer isso? – perguntou Yoh, olhando seus amigos.

-Acho que... Se você realizasse nossos sonhos não significaria nada, não é? Nós iremos realizar nossos próprios sonhos Yoh... – disse Horo-Horo, respondendo por todos.

-Entendido... – disse Yoh – Então minhas primeiras ações como Shaman King já foram feitas... E Anna... – Yoh então retirou algo do seu bolso. Era um colar. Um colar muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito bonito. Dava para ver que Yoh tinha tomado muito cuidado enquanto fazia o colar.

Ele se aproximou de Anna e retirou o colar que ela estava usando e colocou o que ele tinha feito no pescoço dela. Ele então se ajoelhou com um joelho no chão, olhou para Anna nos olhos com um sorriso doce no rosto, enquanto segurava as mãos da itako.

Anna o olhou com os olhos cheios de água e um sorriso no rosto. Não parecia ser verdade. Em menos de 1 hora ela foi libertada, perdeu aquele poder que era mais uma maldição e agora... O garoto que ela tanto amava estava indo pedia-la em casamento...

-Anna... Você... Quer se tornar a minha Shaman Queen. Perguntou o Rei dos xamãs.

-Que pergunta mais imbecil... Depois de tudo que passamos você acha que minha resposta vai ser "não"? – perguntou a itako, ainda com os olhos cheios de água, e ainda com um sorriso emocionado no seu rosto. Ela sempre sonhou com esse momento.

-Eu sei que não tem chance de você dizer "não" mas... Sempre é legal perguntar... – disse Yoh, sorrindo – Então, você quer ou não se tornar minha Shaman Queen?

-Lógico que sim seu idiota... – respondeu a itako, se abaixando também e abraçando fortemente o Shaman King. Finalmente os dois ficariam juntos... Juntos para sempre...

**FIM **

Finalmente! Parece mentira que finalmente terminei essa fic! Esse capitulo saiu bem diferente do que eu imaginava, juro. o.o Desculpa se ele não ficou muito bom... Agora que a fic acabou não tenho muito o que dizer, né? Eu queria ter publicado dia 22 de Junho, porque que foi naquele dia que eu publiquei essa fic pela primeira vez (Eu fiquei escrevendo essa fic por 1 ano? Acredita? Que emoção...! TTTT)

Ah! Eu tenho uma surpresa! Teremos um epílogo... Na verdade, eu não sabia como escrever o epílogo, então decidi fazer uma votação! As opções são:

1)Sem Epílogo

2)Casamento do Shaman King e do Shaman Queen estilo Patch!

3)O Shaman Prince!

Por favor, votem... Como publico essa fic em 2 sites, então irei somar os votos dos dois (não irei escrever dois epílogos, uu). Irei deixar no meu perfil no a quantidade de votos em cada opção.

Ah sim! Reviews! Por favor... Essa pode ser a ultima chance de deixar um review nessa fic!

Nai Shade: Isahhh!!!! corre, mas quando vê que esta chorando pega um lencinho e entregaChora não... Fico feliz que você gostou, mas não chora... Tudo bem... Foi a muito tempo atrás, acho que eu já disse que estava tudo bem, né? " Você já tinha avisado que talvez sua mãe fosse desligar o computador. A fic acabou, e como estou conversando com voce no MSN nesse exato momento em que estou respondendo seu review percebi que voce esta... Com uma mistura de emoções... Eu fiz com muito carinho esse capitulo! Por favor, mande outro comentário!

s2 Asakura Anna s2: Que bom que voce gostou! Parar na melhor parte e uma técnica que aprendi com Sailor Moon... Sempre acabavam o episodio na melhor parte... " Por favor, mande outro review!

7


	17. Epilogo

-Então, quanto tempo até o nosso casamento...? – perguntou Anna, sentada de costas para uma parede concreto.

-Um mês... – respondeu Yoh, também sentado de costas para a mesma parede de concreto que Anna, mas do outro lado.

-Um mês...? – Anna pareceu desanimada – Até lá nós só podemos conversar dessa maneira... Né Yoh?

-Isso. O Shaman King e a futura Shaman Queen não podem se ver até depois do beijo. – respondeu Yoh, virando sua cabeça para trás, dando de cara com a parede branca de concreto, numa tentativa fracassada de tentar ver sua noiva – Caso contrario, não podemos nos casar...

-A gente podia quebrar as regras... – sugeriu Anna.

-Nem pensar Anna! – disse Yoh, se levantando do chão e encarado a parede – Se os patchs nos pegarem não poderemos nos casar!

-Os pacths não podem dizer o que você pode ou não pode fazer! Você é o Shaman King! – gritou Anna irritada – Ninguém pode te dizer o que fazer!!

-Você sempre me diz o que fazer... – comentou Shaman King, com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Mas isso é porque sou sua noiva. É diferente... – seguido de um bufo, e uma risada vindo do outro lado da parede.

Com isso o Shaman King soltou um risada. Fazia 1 ano desde que Yoh se tornou o Shaman King e que ele e Anna ficaram, novamente, noivos. Porem, agora com Yoh sendo o Shaman King, o jovem casal não irá mais se casar pelas regras cerimoniais da família Asakura, e sim pelas regras do Patch.

Mesmo sendo índios americanos, o casamento pelas tradições Patchs não são nada como as dos casamentos americanos. Uma das grandes diferenças seria que, o noivo e a noiva, depois do momento em que o noivado é estabelecido, o noivo e a noiva são proibidos de se verem ate depois do casamento.

Por causa disso, para garantir que Yoh e Anna não se encontrassem durante esse tempo, 20 índios Patchs seguem os noivos por toda parte, não importa onde. Ambos estão vivendo com os patchs durante esse tempo, mas em diferentes partes da aldeia. Enquanto Yoh está morando com o chefe Goldva, Anna vive 30 quilômetros longe dele. Ambos são proibidos de sair de suas casas sem que pelo menos 10 patchs o acompanhem.

Para os dois poderem se falarem, Yoh e Anna são acompanhados ate uma sala, que é dividida ao meio por uma parede branca de concreto e duas portas, uma em casa metade do quarto. Cada um deles entra por uma das portas e se sentam de costas para a parede. Para consigam se ouvir existe um pequeno buraco na parede, onde o som passa. Porem, mesmo que os dois tentem, é impossível ver alguma coisa pelo tal buraco.

E neste momento, Yoh e Anna estão neste quarto, tendo uma de suas conversas semanais. Faltam poucos preparativos para que todos os preparativos estejam prontos.

As roupas estão sendo preparadas e só falta uns últimos retoques para ficarem prontas. As roupas são outra parte importante da cerimônia. Segundo a tradição Patch, o noivo e a noiva devem se vestir em cores, que quando se juntam, formam a cor da cerimônia. No caso do Yoh e da Anna, Yoh se vestira em kimono azul escuro, enquanto Anna estará em um kimono branco com detalhes rosa. Os enfeites da cerimônia, assim como as vendas que os dois têm de usar ate que estejam casados, e as roupas que terão que trocar para a festa, será de cor lilás.

Yoh e Anna foram muito cuidadosos ao escolher as cores. Eles queriam algo que iria combinar com o lugar e com a estação do casamento. Por isso escolheram a cor lilás. Ambos concordaram que, no inverno, a cor lilás seria ótima nos jardins cobertos de neve de Izumo.

O local, dia e hora do casamento também são partes muito importantes da tradição. O local da cerimônia tem que ser o mesmo local onde o noivado foi declarado. Neste caso teve complicações, pois, Yoh ficou sabendo do noivado depois de voltar da escola, na mansão Asakura, enquanto Anna recebeu a noticia na pousada de Kino, em Osorezan. Depois de discutirem a respeito, Yoh e Anna concordaram que seria melhor que fosse na mansão Asakura, onde tem acontecido os casamento da família durante os seus mil anos de existência.

O dia do casamento precisa ser no mesmo dia em que os noivos se viram pela primeira vez. No caso de Yoh e Anna, esse dia foi em 30 de Dezembro, quando Yoh desceu do trem e olhou para Anna pela primeira vez, mesmo antes de saber que ela era sua noiva.

A hora do casamento talvez seja a parte mais importante dessa data. A hora da cerimônia tem precisa ser a mesma hora em que a noiva se apaixonou pelo seu noivo. Anna não conseguia se lembrar a exata hora em que se apaixonou por Yoh, pois no momento em que isso aconteceu, Yoh estava lutando contra o Grande Oni que ela tinha criado. Tudo que ela se lembra era que devia ser madrugada, pois já tinha virado o ano e o Sol ainda não tinha nascido. Por isso deduziu que o momento em que ela se apaixonou pelo Yoh devia ser por volta das 02h30min da madrugada.

-Majestade... – chamou um índio Patch de cabelos cumpridos, entreabrindo a porta que ficava na metade da sala em que Yoh se encontrava – O seu tempo de falar com sua noiva acabou, senhor.

-Ah... Obrigado Silver... E não precisa falar comigo tão formalmente... Já falei. – respondeu Yoh sorrindo e se levantando.

-Certo Yoh...

-Posso ser o Shaman King, mas sou Asakura Yoh antes de qualquer coisa! – falou Yoh, sorrindo – Preciso ir, Anna... Nós conversamos de novo semana que vem, ta bom?

-Certo Yoh... – soltando um bufo, Anna se levanta e também se retira do local.

"_Anna nunca vai mudar... Teimosa, irritada com tudo, mandona..." _a mente do jovem Shaman King viajava numerando as qualidades de Anna, enquanto passava pela aldeia do Patch para poder chegar ao prédio onde estava temporariamente morando "_Espero que ela nunca mude, porque se mudasse não seria a mesma Anna pela qual me apaixonei... E quando ela fica zangada, ela faz aquela cara de brava que é uma gracinha! Minha sorte que ela não consegue mais ler a mente... Se não estaria recebendo outro tapa. "_

-Nervoso para o casamento, Yoh? – perguntou Silver, que estava acompanhando o rei dos xamãs.

-Na verdade não... – respondeu o garoto meio pensativo – Eu já estou noivo da Anna por uns nove anos (1), então pode se dizer que venho me preparando por muito tempo... Alem disso, depois de tudo que passei só para ficar com ela, o que eu quero mais é que o casamento venha logo para eu torná-la a minha Shaman Queen e podermos ter uma vida juntos!

-Já pensou no nome do futuro Shaman Prince ou Princess, Yoh? – perguntou Silver com um sorriso um tanto pervertido no rosto, que causou Yoh ficar muito vermelho, e certamente causaria Anna dar uma lendária esquerda no índio.

-N-na verdade... N-não... – respondeu Yoh olhando para o chão, por alguma razão as pequenas pedras que ficam pelas ruas da aldeia, que antes era motivo de ódio do moreno que sempre escorregava em uma, agora pareciam bem interessantes – Mês passado enquanto conversávamos sobre isso Anna disse que quer ter um f-filho... Ou uma f-filha o mais rápido possível, já que ela nunca teve uma família, e gostaria de ter uma...

-Vocês terão só um?

-Sim, só um. Tanto faz se será menino ou menina... Quando voltarmos para o Japão, Anna ira começar a dormir no meu quarto comigo, e o quarto dela será o quarto do nosso filho.

-Eu consigo imaginar Anninha sendo uma mãe... Ela seria muito dura com a pobre criança. – comentou Silver, soltando uma risada.

-Na verdade Silver, eu discordo. – com isso Yoh recebeu um olhar curioso de seu amigo – Anna nunca teve uma família, e os pais dela eram muito cruéis com a Anna e a abandonaram quando ela tinha apenas três anos... Ela jamais quer que seu filho sinta a mesma dor que ela sentiu... Na verdade, eu acho que a Anna será uma mãe super protetora, e mimaria muito o nosso filho... – um sorriso bobo apareceu nos lábios de Yoh, enquanto ele imaginava cenas dele, de sua Anna e do futuro filho que eles teriam juntos... Yoh já conseguia se ver brincando com seu filho ate a noite, Anna batendo em seus amigos por tentarem ensinar coisas erradas a crianças, Anna e ele segurando o bebê pela primeira vez... Yoh também mal podia esperar para ter um filho com Anna.

-Acho que Anna não é a única que quer ter um filho Yoh...

-Tem razão... – respondeu Yoh sorrindo.

-Sobre o nome... – começou Silver, lembrando Yoh de como essa conversa tinha começado – Acho que vocês tem muito tempo para pensar nisso, mas também não de qualquer nome a criança.. De um nome que tenha um significado importante para vocês dois.

-Certo Silver... – respondeu Yoh, depois virou seu olhar para frente e sorriu, vendo que já tinha chegado ao seu destino – Parece que chegamos...

A casa em que Yoh estava ficando não era diferente do resto da aldeia. Um prédio grande de pedra (2), de 3 andares, e muito longo. Era maior que os outros prédios da aldeia, mas ainda assim era que nem qualquer outro.

-Diz Silver... Por que eu vim do Japão para os Estados Unidos, para me casar no Japão? Não seria mais fácil só ficar lá?

-Você tem que se lembrar, Yoh, que nem sempre o Shaman Fight foi no Japão... O Shaman Fight acontece no lugar com maior caos na época... – informou Silver – E só para também te lembrar, você foi o primeiro Shaman King que JÁ tinha uma noiva... Demorava anos ate o Shaman King achar sua noiva... E em muitos casos, ele morria sem se casar.

-Ahh...

-E também gostaria de perguntar... Você e Anninha já sabem quantas pessoas irão ao seu casamento, né?

-Bem... – Yoh parou de andar e apoiou o queixo na sua mão direita, que tinha o cotovelo apoiado na mao esquerda – Acho que serão nossos amigos, Horo-Horo, Pirika, Tamao, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ren, Jun, Faust, o pai e a mãe do Horo-Horo e da Pirika, a família do Ren e da Jun,.. Minha família... Talvez a vovó traga alguns aprendizes... Todos vocês que estão nos ajudando a preparar o casamento, lógico... E alguns espíritos... Acho que foiisso que eu e Anna decidimos...

-Esses são os seus convidados... 42 pessoas mais ou menos... Isso sem contar os espíritos que não ocupam lugares... – disse Silver pensativo - Quantas pessoas cabem no jardim de sua mansão em Izumo?

-Os jardins de lá é grande... Deve caber todo mundo...

-Quanto grande, Yoh? Precisamos saber com precisão o tamanho.

-Nossa casa tem por volta de 20 mil metros quadrados... – prespondeu Yoh, pensativo.

-V-Vin... 20 MIL METROS QUADRADOS?! – perguntou Silver sem acreditar.

-Sim... Por volta disso... – respondeu Yoh, olhando para o juiz, confuso – Por que essa cara? É muito?

-Er... Sim... P-pelo menos tem bastante espaço para os extras, para a cerimônia, a festa e a coroação...

-Como assim "extras"? E que coroação? – perguntou Yoh confuso.

-O seu casamento não será apenas um casamento Yoh... Alem da cerimônia e da festa, Anna será coroada a Shaman Queen, e por isso, muitos outros xamãs do mundo inteiro irão aparecer no casamento...

-Anna não vai gostar disso... – comentou Yoh, já imaginando a sua noiva furiosa por ter tantos "penetras" em seu casamento – Pelo menos durante a cerimônia ela estará vendada que nem eu...

Com isso, o Shaman King e Silver abriam a porta, entrando no quarto principal da casa. Nesse momento, todos os Patchs que estavam fazendo algo para o casamento, soltaram suas coisas e foram correndo cumprimentar o Shaman King, e perguntar se ele desejava alguma coisa.

-Er... Calma todo mundo... – pediu Yoh, com suas mãos estendidas para frente, numa tentativa de acalmar os índios – Eu já disse que...

-ESSA COMIDA ESTÁ HORRIVEL! VÁ FAZER OUTRA, AGORA!

-Certo Anna... – respondeu Usui Horokeu, bufando, pegando o prato da Anna e se retirando.

-Anna-chan realmente pega pesado com Oni-chan... – comentou Usui Pirika, sentada ao lado de Anna.

- É claro que sim... Segundo a tradição Patch, o padrinho precisa servir a futura Shaman Queen ate o dia do casamento.

-E por que eu fiquei preso sendo o padrinho...? – perguntou o ainu irritado.

-Você que se ofereceu.

_Flash Back._

_-Então... Eu preciso de um padrinho... E como a dama de honra precisa ser irmã do padrinho... Algum de vocês quer? – perguntou Yoh, com Ren e Horokeu na sua frente._

_-Eu! Eu! Me escolha Yoh! Me escolha! – implorou Horo-Horo._

_-Certo... Esta tudo bem com você, né Ren? – perguntou Yoh, se virando para o amigo chinês._

_-Que seja..._

_Fim do Flash Back_

Outra tradição importando para a tribo Patch é sobre a escolha do padrinho e da dama de honra. Segunda a tradição, o padrinho precisa ser algum amigo do noivo, e a dama de honra também, com o detalhe que eles precisam ser irmãos. No inicio Yoh estava pensando em fazer Oyamada Manta seu padrinho, mas ao descobrir o detalhe da dama de honra, teve que desistir da ideia. Claro, Manta tem uma irmã mais nova, Oyamada Manokko (3), mas os dois nunca se deram bem, e alem de ter apenas 10 anos (4) e que nem Yoh nem Anna a conhecem, Manokko tambem não consegue ver espíritos, diferente do irmão.

Isso deixou como opção Usui Horokeu, e sua irmã mais nova, Usui Pirika ou Tao Ren e sua irmã mais velha, Tao Jun. Como Ren não quis ser o padrinho, e Horo-Horo já estava ajoelhado no chão implorando, Yoh foi decidiu que seria Horo-Horo seu padrinho, e a dama de honra seria Pirika.

Lógico que Horo-Horo não sabia que o padrinho tem que servir a noiva ate o dia do casamento.

-Na época eu não sabia que teria que servir a essa bruxa... No que estava pensando? – murmurou Horo-Horo enquanto terminava de cozinhar, novamente, o almoço.

-O que disse Horo-Horo? – perguntou a itako furiosa – Preciso te lembrar que meu 1080 não serve apenas para chamar meus Shikigamis, mas também e uma ótima arma para sufocar alguém?

-N-não se preocupe Anna... Não irá acontecer de novo!

-Acho melhor mesmo... E já falei para não me chamar de "Anna", e sim de...

-Senhor Asakura... Desculpa... – murmurou Horo-Horo, servindo a comida, se sentando ao lado de sua irmã.

-Anna-chan já esta agindo como Rainha! – comentou Pirika, batendo palmas para a "amiga".

-Você fala isso como se fosse algo bom Pirika. – resmungou o xamã, olhando para sua irmã.

-Cala Boca e volte ao trabalho Horo-Horo! – comandou a itako, sem deixar de comer.

-Isso! Volte ao trabalho oni-chan! – gritou Pirika, imitando Anna.

-De que lado você está Pirika?!

-Todas essas tarefas te dão treino extra oni-chan! – respondeu Pirika, sorrindo.

Bufando, o xamã ainu saiu do aposento para terminar seus afazeres. Enquanto lava os pratos, lembrou do que a itako tinha lhe dito alguns meses atrás. Ele sabia do passado da jovem, mas vê-la chorando era outra historia.

Sim, Horo-Horo tinha visto Anna chorando. Era no meio da noite, e o garoto de cabelos azuis estava terminando seus afazeres. Quando passou perto do quarto da itako, ouviu um choro. Primeiro achou que era só um dos espíritos da aldeia, pois aquele lugar tinha uma quantidade de almas que tinha naquele lugar era absurda. Mas quando abriu a porta, ficou surpreso em ver Anna, a rainha do gelo, sentada na janela, chorando.

_-Anna... Qual é problema...? – perguntou Horo-Horo enquanto entrava no quarto._

_-Horo-Horo? O que esta fazendo acordado? – perguntou a itako, surpresa por vê-lo, enquanto enxugava suas lagrimas._

_-Eu acabei de terminar os meus afazeres... Por que esta chorando? – perguntou o garoto enquanto se sentava ao lado dela, olhando-a preocupado._

_-Eu... Eu... – Anna parou. Devia realmente responder? Deixar sua mascara cair?Devia revelar para outra pessoa, que não era o seu Yoh, o que estava sentindo? Mas que diferença fazia se ela contasse? Ela já a tinha visto chorando. Então por que não? Talvez fosse ate melhor... Yoh pediu para que caso ela sinta vontade de chorar durante esse tempo, e não puder desabafar com ele, que ela podia contar com Horo-Horo – Eu... sinto muita a falta do Yoh..._

_-Falta do Yoh? – perguntou Horo-Horo sem acreditar – Anna, vocês se encontraram depois de três anos, irão se casar em alguns meses... Por que sentiria falta dele?_

_-Você não entende mesmo né?! – gritou a itako, fazendo com que lagrimas formassem de novo em seus olhos. – Eu fiquei aturando o Hao por três anos! Ouvindo ele dizer coisas horríveis sobre o Yoh! Dizendo que nunca mais iríamos ficar juntos! Depois de três anos finalmente estou livre e posso ficar com ele, mas não posso vê-lo por causa dessas malditas regras! Yoh é a única família que tenho! A única pessoa que ligou para mim! Ele não é só o meu noivo... Ele... – Anna olhou para baixo antes de continuar a frase – Ele é meu único... Meu único amigo._

_Horo-Horo não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Era um sonho dele ou Anna, a rainha do gelo, tinha se aberto com ele? Se fosse um sonho, certamente era o sonho mais estranho que já teve..._

_Mas ele sabia que não era um sonho. Não porque era muito real, mas porque alguns minutos atrás ele tinha batido a cabeça e ainda doía. Anna estava mesmo chorando na sua frente._

_Para surpresa dos dois, Horo-Horo, num impulso, abraçou Anna._

_-Isso não é verdade Anna... Yoh não é o seu único amigo... Todos nós... Todos nós somos seus amigos Anna... – disse o ainu no ouvido da itako – Todos nós... Inclusive eu..._

_-Obrigada Horo-Horo. _

-Droga... Eu fico comovido facilmente... Principalmente se tem lagrimas... – resmungou o garoto, enquanto enxugava os pratos – Por que ela não podia ser boazinha assim toda hora? Naquela hora ate cheguei a pensar que ela era bonita... – ele olha para as duas conversando – Não é possível que seja a mesma pessoa... Talvez Anna tenha uma irmã gêmea que é tem a personalidade completamente diferente da dela... Que nem o Yoh e o Hao... E naquela noite foi a irmã da Anna que eu vi... Não ela... hum... Talvez...

-HORO-HORO! CADE A SOBREMESA SEU AINU IDIOTA?!?! – gritou Anna, da sala.

-Indo senhora Asakura... – respondeu Horo-Horo, indo para sala com a sobremesa/

-Anna-chan vai ficar linda no casamento! Voce vai parecer uma verdadeira princesa Anna-chan! – ficava comentando Pirika.

-Sim... E não vou poder deixar ninguém roubas meu lugar como princesa... – respondeu a itako.

"_Não se preocupe... Princesa mandona como você... Jamais existira igual..."_ pensou o ainu.

E assim se passou o ultimo mês. Yoh e Anna tendo seus encontros. Horo-Horo obedecendo cada desejo de Anna. Yoh e Anna experimentando os seus kimonos.Era só um mês, para o casal, pareceu uma eternidade.

E o dia do casamento finalmente chegou. Yoh e Anna ambos foram para Izumo, em aviões diferentes, lógicos. Ao chegarem na mansão, Yoh foi enviado para o seu antigo quarto, e Anna foi enviada para o lugar mais distante do lugar possível.

Em seu quarto, Yoh se arrumava, e tinha Horo-Horo no quarto com ele, contando as estórias de como Anna era mandona e da "irma gêmea" da itako, que era bem mais boazinha que a Anna deles.

No seu quarto, Anna se preparava com ajuda de Pirika, que não parava de fazer comentários como "você esta linda Anna!" ou "espero que a minha maquiagem não saia quando eu estiver chorando na hora do casamento." Ou "E seus filhos? Já pensaram nisso Anna?!".

Já era 2:00 da madrugada e os convidados começaram a chegar e se sentavam nas cadeiras que estavam no jardim, onde aconteceria a cerimônia. O céu estava limpo de nuvens, e tinha varias estrelas, mas do que o normal. Muitos diziam que aquilo provavelmente era o presente do Grande Espírito para o casal...

Toda a decoração, flores e etc. estavam em roxo, que nem a tradição dizia. Manta, Chocolove, Ren, Jun, Faust e Lyserg se sentaram na frente, junto com a família de Yoh. Keiko tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, não parando de pensar que seu pequeno filho finalmente estava se casando. Mikihisa chorava embaixo da mascara. Amidamaru estava com Bason, Tokagero, Kanka, Matamune (5), Redseb e Seyrarm (6) flutuando perto do altar.

-Ok Yoh... Está quase na hora... Coloque a venda e nos dois vamos para frente. Pirika irá caminha Anna até aqui. – disse Horo-Horo, que usava um kimono azul claro, que nem seu cabelo, estendo a venda lilás para o xamã, que se vestia em um kimono azul escuro.

-Certo... – respondeu o xamã. Soltou um suspiro e vendou seu olhos, depois deixou que Horo-Horo o guiasse até o altar.

Depois que de uns minutos, já dava para ouvir uma musica tocar. Todos se levantaram e olhara para trás, onde uma garota de cabelos e kimono azul claro caminhou, e do lado uma garota de cabelos longos e loiros e kimono branco e rosa, e uma venda lilás, que nem a decoração.

Enquanto caminhava até o altar, Anna podia ouvir as pessoas a sua volta sussurrando coisas. Podia imaginar que esses eram os "penetras" da festa, que estavam ali para ver a coroação da Shaman Queen.

Quando chegou ao altar, Pirika soltou sua mão e a entregou para Yoh. Yoh apertou a mão da itako com força, para mostrar que estava ali. Um sorriso apareceu no lábio de ambos.

-Hoje, nós xamãs estamos aqui, reunidos, para presenciar o casamento do poderoso Shaman King, Asakura Yoh, e da nossa futura Shaman Queen, Kyouyama... Ou em alguns minutos... Asakura Anna...

O sorriso nos lábios de Yoh cresceu ao ouvir aquilo.

"_Asakura Anna... Finalmente..."_

-Antes de uni-los, preciso perguntar, se alguém aqui tem algo contra este casamento. Se esse for o caso, por favor, fale.

-Só tenha certeza que você já tem um tumulo cavado se for abrir a boca neste momento. – falou Anna, zangada, deixando todos que ainda não a conheciam impressionados.

Nada foi ouvido.

-Ok, então nós podemos prosseguir... Shaman King, o senhor começa.

-Certo... – respondeu Yoh, se virando para Anna, e segurando a outra mão dela – Anna... Faz 9 anos desde que fomos declarados noivos e... Bem... Posso dizer que no inicio fiquei muito surpreso quando meu avô me deu aquela noticia. Quando fui para Osorezan te conhecer, eu morria de medo de te ver, porque... Bem, você tinha dito para eu morrer, e onis apareceram naquele dia... Mas ao mesmo tempo... Eu queria muito te ver. Você era uma garoto muito solitária, e eu... Eu queria te fazer feliz... No inicio eu achava que era só porque eu não agüentava ver pessoas sofrendo... Só que depois percebi que estava errado e...

-Yoh...

-Sim?

-Vá direto ao ponto. Eu não gosto que fique enrolando e você sabe de isso.

-Ah.. Gomen Nasai Anna... – disse o xamã sem graça – Enfim... Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E depois de tudo que passamos, estou muito feliz que o dia em que poderei ser seu marido chegou. O dia em que você terá uma família... Mas antes... Eu preciso saber se você realmente quer se casar comigo... Não quero te forçar a fazer algo que não queira... Então... Você quer se casar comigo, Anna?

-Que pergunta mais imbecil é essa Yoh? Perguntou a itako, deixando, novamente, todos surpresos – Você acha que depois de 3 anos aturando o idiota abusado do seu irmão, 1 ano sem poder te ver, irei dizer que não e irei fugir com o retardado do Horo-Horo?!?

-Hey!

-Lógico que minha resposta é sim, seu imbecil. – disse a itako sorrindo.

-Então, eu os declaro Marido e Mulher... shaman King, você já pode beijar a noiva...

E assim Yoh fez. Yoh aproximou-se de Anna ate que seus lábios encostassem-se aos dela. Os convidados aplaudiram, Amidamaru e Kanka choravam de emoção, os outro espíritos comemoravam a união do casal.

Horo-Horo olhou para sua irmã, que olhava o casal com os olhos cheios de água.

-Pirika... É agora... – Horo-Horo sussurrou, fazendo sua irmã o olhar e acenar com a cabeça.

Horokeu se aproximou de Yoh, enquanto Pirika se aproximou de Anna. Ambos desamarram as vendas lilás de cada um deles, e depois de afastaram, deixando o casal aproveitar esse momento...

Yoh e Anna se afastaram depois de um tempo, e notaram que as vendas estavam soltas. Yoh estendeu a mão e puxou a venda para baixo, ao mesmo tempo Anna fazia o mesmo.

A boca de Yoh caiu quando ele viu sua ESPOSA a sua frente. Ela usava um lindo kimono branco, com a faixa rosa, e pétalas de Sakura desenhada por todo o kimono. Seus longos cabelos loiros presos num rabo de cabelo meio solto, feito dessa maneira de propósito. Os prendedores tinham pequenas flores de Sakura, combinando com o vertido. Como seu cabelo estava para trás, dava para ver completamente o rosto lindo da itako, que tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e uns olhos negros que também o estudava.

Yoh estava num simples, mas ao mesmo tempo bonito, kimono azul escuro. Seus cabelos cor de chocolate iam ate um pouco depois do ombro, e sua franja, que, passava do queixo o deixava ainda mais fofo. Ele ainda tinha aquele ar inocente de sempre. Mas o que Anna mais gostou foi a expressão de surpreso dele.

Num impulso, Yoh abraçou Anna com força. Anna ficou surpresa no inicio, mas retribui o abraço de seu marido.

-Agora você é uma Asakura, Anna... – sussurou Yoh no ouvido de sua esposa.

-Eu sei... Não podia estar mais feliz... – respondeu a itako.

-Eu... Estou... LIVREEEEEEE!!!! – ouviu-se Horo-horo gritar.

O casal se afastou e olhou para o ainu, que estava ajoelhado no chão, comemorando que agora estava livre de Anna. Um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto de ambos.

-Agora... Por favor... Vamos para o lugar da coroação... – pediu Chefe Goldva.

Num outro canto do jardim da mansão Asakura, se encontrava dois tronos. Todos os xamãs se reuniram na frente deles, esperando para o Shaman King e para Shaman Queen terminarem de se trocarem para seus kimonos lilases.

Depois de um tempo, Yoh apareceu, já com sua coroa em sua cabeça. Ele se dirigiu ate o seu trono, e encarou a todos a sua volta. Depois virou seu olhar para o lado oposto em que entrou.

Anna caminhou ate o trono, seu olhar não desviava o de Yoh. Quando o encontrou, não se virou para encarar os outros, só ficou encarando Yoh, com um olhar serio.

Chefe Goldva entrou em seguida, carregando uma coroa. Ele se dirigu ate o Shaman King, e se curvou, depois entregou a coroa para ele. Yoh pegou a coroa e acenou em agradecimento, depois olhou para sua esposa.

Anna abaixou-se, e Yoh, lentamente, desceu a coroa em sua cabeça. Quando a coroa foi posicionada na cabeça da Shaman Queen, esta se levantou e olhou para, com um sorriso. Yoh sorriu de volta e se virou para os xamãs que assistiam a cerimônia.

Seu sorriso aumentou mais ainda ao falar estas palavras:

-Estou feliz de apresentar a todos, a Shaman Queen e minha eposa... ASAKURA ANNA!

Owari!

"Eu já estou noivo da Anna por uns nove anos" No inicio da fic, Anna tinha 17 anos e Yoh 18. se passou um ano desde o ultimo capitulo, isso faz Yoh 19 anos e Anna 18...

"Um prédio grande de pedra" No Manga, o Shaman Fight aconteceu numa ilha desconhecida do Japão. No Anime foi na tribo Patch... Estou baseando essa imagem da tribo Patch que vi no Anime.

3 e 4- "Oyamada Manokko, mas os dois nunca se deram bem, e alem de ter apenas 10 anos" Segundo o Manga 11, Manta tem uma irmã... No manga 11, Yoh e Manta tinham 14 anos, e Manokko 5. Agora Manta e Yoh tem 19 anos, Manokko tem 10 anos.

5 e 6- "Amidamaru estava com Bason, Tokagero, Kanka, Matamune, Redseb e Seyrarm flutuando" Anna trouxe o Matamune de volta nessa fic, e Redseb e Seyrarm morreram no final do Manga.

FINALMENTE!!! FINALMENTE TERMINEI ESSA FIC! Nossa! Nem parece verdade! Sinto muito pela demora do Epílogo, mas tenho explicações! A primeira. A votação ficou empatada por muito tempo... Na verdade, só foi desempata em agosto! E a segunda... Eu fiquei 42 dias sem meu computador e sem essa fic, onde já tinha o inicio do epilogo... Por isso não podia escrever!

Agora esse capitulo também é um capitulo de comemoração! Dia 4 de setembro foi aniversario de minha amiga Isa. Ela escreveu uma fic para mim no meu aniversario e estou retribuindo o presente... 6 dias depois... Gomen né Isa... A segunda razão é que, hoje, dia 10 de setembro, faz 2 anos desde que publiquei minha primeira fic! Nem da para acreditar! Dois anos!

Aqueles que votaram no Shaman Prince... Fiquem com calma... Depois de uma pequena one-short, irei começar minha nova fic, que, novidade, será sobre o Hana!

Tambem fico feliz de anunciar aqui, que, Takei "confirmou" que ele esta trabalhando na continuação de SK... Então para aqueles que não gostaram do final, ou que ficavam reclamando, aqui esta uma ótima noticia!

Ah! Sabe quantas paginas essa fic tem? Sabem? Eu te digo... 105 paginas! Acredita? XDD E esse capitulo? 13 paginas!

Deixem reviews ou paro de escrever para sempre! Quero mais de 4!

Respondendo Reviews:

NAISHADE NHAAA SO EU: Oi Isa! Aqui, o capitulo, como prometido, para o seu aniversario! Depois de tanto spoiler não sei se o capitulo tinha algo de novo... Que bom que voce achou que a fic acabou perfeita! Sim... Da pena do Hao-dono... TTTT Eu amo o Hao... Mas se eu escrever o que realmente acho dele (um garoto triste, solitario, que precisa de amigos) eu morro de tédio. Me divirto mais escrevendo ele como um vilão! Não se sinta envergonhada... Eu amo suas fics! Você esta na minha lista de autoras preferidas, já checou? Mande um review, e me diga o que achou. Qual foi a melhor parte tambem... E desculpa pela cena HoroXAnna!

Smile Angel: Yay! Você é Angel também! E começa com "Sm"... escolher todas não pode... Mas espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Sim... E uma pena que acabou... Mas eu estou aliviada... Tenho uma fic presa na cabeça e essa so estava atrapalhando... Deixe outro review, ok?

crAzy.GiRl: Não foi grande coisa... OO Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto! Verdade... Acabou... Fiquei um ano escrevendo essa fic. Sua escolha ganhou! Aqui o casamento! Um casamento estilo Patch... Desculpa se o casamento foi pequeno, mas espero que tenha gostado... Deixe outro review, ok? (Ah! Recebi seu outro review na minha outra fic... Obrigada)

s2 Asakura Anna s2: E uma pena mesmo... Mas espero que tenha gostado... Sinto muito que sua escolha não tenha ganho, mas em compensação, minha próxima fic será com o Hana! Eu amo o Hana! Deixe outro review!

Black Angel: Outra Angel! Somos muitas elo visto! Que bom que achou lindo! Espero que também tenha gostado desse capitulo! Sua escolha ganhou! Próxima fic será com o Hana! Então teremos os dois!

LsAsk: Como disse, estava um pouco tarde para votar, mas sua escolha era a que estava escrevendo e eu contei seu voto. Espero que tenha gostado do casamento!

15


End file.
